


Скованные сказки (Bound Fairytales)

by KatrinaKeynes



Series: Broken Fairy Tales [3]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ben & Kai may be a thing, F/M, Fairy Tales, Gen, Humor, M/M, Original Fiction, Sleeping Beauty is a dude, author loves happy endings
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 55,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Фэнь обнаружил, что холод бывает разным.<br/>Вера – что в лес нельзя войти просто так, желая найти потерянное.<br/>А Артур – что не только веретёна и прялки могут быть прокляты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Поиск I. Охотник на птиц (Search I. Bird Chaser)

**Author's Note:**

> PS: и гет, и слэш, всё порционно. слэша традиционно мало и без рейтинга.  
> третья часть цикла "Сломанные сказки"
> 
> Можно свободно начинать читать с этой части и, может быть, потом вам захочется прочитать предысторию. :3

　Ветер забрёл в долину семимильными шагами, улёгся на поляну у подножия снежной горы, распугав бабочек, и задремал на нагретых солнцем камнях. Тихий голос реки превратился в колыбельную. Тень от горы — в одеяло. А из снов его вышла, несмело и осторожно, как любое дитя ветра в первые дни своей жизни, весна.  
　　Она торопилась покрыть зеленью весь мир, от края до края, насколько хватит сил. Бежала вперёд, забиралась в пещеры и гнёзда, будила спящих, выла в трубах и раскачивала деревья и развешенное на верёвках бельё. Заблудилась в бамбуковых лесах Светоземья, освободила принцессу из стебля и спросила у той дорогу. Очутилась на берегу Говорливой реки и выучила её язык. А среди белых идолов Жэнь остановилась, чтобы послушать, о чём говорят люди.   
　　Они сидели полукругом, в тени улыбающихся идолов и глядели на остывающие угли кострища. Ветер уже улёгся в спячку, но вечерами здесь было прохладно. Чья-нибудь невестка помогала с костром, а его пламя неизменно привлекало детей, как мошек к фонарю. Их гоняли за дровами и хворостом, и те разбегались в разные стороны, вереща, чтобы потом вернуться с полными руками поленьев.  
　　Весна спряталась в выемке каменного уха Матери Жэнь — здесь было лучше слышно — и затаилась. Новорождённые времена года больше всего на свете любили сказки.

 

　　Ше Лань Яо опаздывала, но со стороны казалось, чтоо она наслаждается долгожданным приходом весны. Клюка, чёрная, изукрашенная именами опиравшихся на неё предков, часто замирала в грязи на тропе, а её владелица устремляла взгляд на покрытые туманом горы. В тот момент в голове её царили вовсе не покой и не мысли о красоте окружающего мира: Лань Яо прикидывала, видна ли отсюда гора, на которой раскинулись Сады Жёлтого Императора, и мечтала о том дне, когда её старший сын вернётся оттуда с полным мешком золотых яблок. Он поклялся не возвращаться, пока не отыщет их, и сдерживал своё слово уже полгода. Летом, если он не нарушит клятвы, Ше Лань Яо пошлёт в Сады среднего сына. Этот оболтус тоже неженатый, а золотые яблоки на дороге не валяются. Про запас у неё была и младшая дочь, но её всё-таки хотелось оставить при себе. Да и не женское это дело, ноги стаптывать.  
　　Ше Лань кивнула сама себе и продолжила путь. Яблоки яблоками, да только, судя по последним слухам, стоило подумать о вещах более живых.   
　　Земля в долине полнилась слухами, и те прорастали поначалу мелкой травой, а потом очень быстро становились раскидистыми вишнями с полными ягод ветвями. Ше Лань Яо любила собирать эти вишни так же, как и все остальные старики в деревне.   
　　Её встретили недовольным ворчанием и шумом: Старуха Соль бросила в костёр непрогоревшую головёшку, и в воздух поднялись тучи пепла. Пинг Сии закашлялся, Мастер Ли прикрыл рукой глаза, а Шао Вэй продолжил как ни в чём не бывало расчёсывать свою длинную бороду. Ше Лань Яо облокотила клюку на монолит Матери Жэнь и уселась в её тени.   
　　— Ты поздно, глины кусок, — проскрипел Пинг Сии, заодно перемолов пепел, оставшийся на зубах.   
　　— Герой не приходит поздно, — отозвалась Лань, поправляя подол своего одеяния, чтобы не запачкался  
　　— Потому-то вовремя тут и была только я, — хохотнула Старуха Соль и вытянула костлявые ноги, словно пытаясь поймать уходящее тепло.  
　　Мастер Ли покачал головой. Острые словечки превращались в ритуал, а ритуалы важны едва ли не так же сильно, как и длина тени от белых идолов. Шао Вэй вдруг довольно цокнул зубами: видимо, закончил наводить красоту. С тех пор, как племянница подарила ему черепаховый гребень, ни на миг с ним не расставался.   
　　— Всякая змея будет у костра первой, — парировала Ше Лань Яо, но беззлобно, по привычке. Мысли её всё ещё большей частью занимало золото яблок из Садов Императора.  
　　К слову, о нём.  
　　— Слышали, что говорят об императоре?   
　　Собравшиеся притихли. Лань Яо мысленно ухмыльнулась и пожалела, что не захватила с собой курительную трубку, в которой было так удобно прятать улыбки. Об императорах, своих ли, чужих ли, небесных или подземных, слушать все любили.  
　　— Слыхом ни слыхивали ни о каких императорах, Лань, — первой отмерла, конечно, Старуха Соль. Она всегда следовала своему прозвищу и разбавляла разговоры до того, как его участники начинали закипать. А иногда и наоборот, только поддавала жару и горечи.   
Шао хохотнул и тут же принялся снова водить своим драгоценным гребнем по бороде.   
　　— У морского царя целая партия претендентов на руку его дочери, восемь крепких парней. Впрочем, ей-то всё равно, рук на всех хватит, — проговорил мастер Ли.  
　　— Увидят её без вуали и унесутся прочь, — пробурчал Пинг Сии.  
　　— Зато руки на месте останутся, — Соль загребла рукой горсть пепла и принялась пересыпать его из ладони в ладонь.  
　　— Очередной Царь Земли объявился. Чёрный и грузный.  
　　— И что с ним?  
　　— А и то. Змеи Повелителя Севера раздавили, даже особо не напрягаясь.  
　　— Ох уж мне эти Повелители. Только наказать бы кого. На себя бы посмотрели, — Шао Вэй махнул рукой в сторону высящихся на юге гор.   
　　— Поостерёгся бы со словами, Шао, — сказала Лань. — Нынче Повелители в самой своей силе. И детей у них так много, что можно послать одного и ради неуклюже оброненного слова.  
　　— В тени белых идолов говорю, что хочется, — заявил Вэй, но поутих и снова обратил всё внимание на черепаховый гребень.   
　　Прибежал целый выводок мальчишек, голопузых, с красными повязками на головах, у предводителя — щель меж передними зубами.  
　　— Бабушка Соль, мы дрова принесли! — объявил он во всеуслышание, а потом осёкся, увидев в кругу мастера Ли. Родители предупреждали молодёжь, что не стоило его беспокоить.  
　　— Тащите сюда, — старуха кивнула куда-то справа от себя, так, что седая грива её распущенных волос зацепилась за клюку Ше Лань Яо. Обе предпочли сделать вид, что не заметили подобного недоразумения, а один из мальчишек молча отцепил запутавшуюся прядь.   
　　— Жёлтый Император объявил награду за цилиня*, — важно заявил Шао Вэй, продолжая чесать бороду.   
　　— Эка невидаль! — хмыкнула Ше Лань Яо. Баек про цилиней в последнее время столько появилось, что впору было есть их вместо рисовой запеканки.   
　　— Но на этот раз за какого-то определённого. Говорят, выкрал его любимую дочь.  
　　— Уже то похвально, что он дочерей всех в лицо знает.  
　　Дети не спешили уходить: устроились в стороне от идолов, так, чтобы не попадать в их удлиняющиеся тени. Ведь всякий знает, насколько они бывают голодные.  
　　— Что за цилини? — один из мальчишек пихнул локтем своего атамана.  
　　— Тише ты, Цзы. Это звери такие.  
　　— Какие звери? — не унимался пацан.  
　　— Чудесные, — просвистел предводитель. Благодаря щели меж зубов, он всегда разговаривал с присвистом, и это ввергало малышню в дикий восторг. Потому его и выбрали атаманом, а вовсе не из-за того, что он на прошлой неделе поколотил прежнего.  
　　— Какие-такие чудесные? Чем чудесные?  
　　— А ну цыц! — рявкнула Старуха Соль, и стайка детишек тут же поднялась с места и переместилась подальше. Только одна небольшая фигурка осталась: она сидела у самой кромки одной из теней, обхватив руками колени.   
　　— Так вот. Император. Тот, что поближе, — пришло время делиться припасённым на сладкое секретом, и Ше Лань Яо довольно ухмыльнулась.  
　　— Неужто вон тот? — охнула Соль, махнув в сторону притихшего атамана.  
Дети зашуршали и засмеялись.  
　　— Где это видано, чтоб император не разговаривал, а свистел?  
Мальчишка уткнулся взглядом в землю. Вот ведь не повезло. Как бы теперь завтра же не оказаться без атаманской повязки: у мелкого народа разговор короткий. Взрослых они старались не слушать, но верили им безоговорочно, так что шипящие слова не помогут ему сохранить трон.  
　　— Император Поднебесной, — уточнила Лань. — Ищет бессмертие.  
　　— А солнце встаёт на востоке и заходит на западе, — фыркнула Старуха Соль.  
　　— Ищет бессмертие в Садах Жёлтого Императора. Разостлал во все концы своих лучших воинов.   
　　— И что, дошли они до Садов? — мастер Ли придвинулся поближе к заново разгорающемуся костру.  
　　Ше Лань Яо многозначительно промолчала и потянулась за клюкой. Самое время эффектно подняться и заковылять домой.  
　　— Как бы войны не случилось, — Шао Вэй отложил в сторону подарок племянницы и задумчиво почесал бороду, которая тут же спуталась снова.  
　　— Кто бы дурь из императорской головы выбил, — совсем тихо прошелестел Пинг Сии. Никогда толком не узнаешь, рядом ли Императорские Уши.  
　　— Вот, значит, зачем Белый Охотник ищет фэнхуанов**.   
　　Ше Лань Яо, которая уже почти вышла за пределы круга, замерла. На лице её промелькнула досада, смешанная с любопытством, но тени белых идолов их удачно скрыли. Она медленно развернулась, раскрыла рот... И из темноты вдруг раздался звонкий голос:  
　　— Что за Белый Охотник?  
　　Старуха Соль довольно потянулась, хрустнула костьми и подмигнула девочке, сидевшей ближе всех.  
　　— Белый Охотник служит императору. Выходец из богатой земли, мигом влился в императорский двор и теперь путешествует по стране тайно, — выпалила Ше Лань Яо на одном дыхании, усаживаясь обратно. Выдумывать слухи — не порок. На то они и слухи, что проверить не всегда выходит, а слушать всегда приятно.  
　　— Я слышал, что при дворе ему не понравилось, и сам он из народа простого, потому сбежал, не оставив следа, и теперь любой, даже тот, кто посмотрит ему прямо в лицо, тут же об этом забудет.  
　　— Чёрный Ван с рынка рассказывал, что видел его и запомнил. А Белый он из-за одежды.  
　　— Да какой охотник станет путешествовать в белом? Ещё и весной?   
　　— Знамо какой. Лучший в своём деле.  
　　— Тогда стоило назвать его Серым.  
　　— Или Бурым.  
　　— Или Грязным.  
　　— Или дураком, — заключил Пинг Сии.  
　　— А мы... — начал несмело атаман мальчишек. — Мы слышали! Тоже!   
　　Мастер Ли жестом показал пацану, чтобы тот подошёл к костру, и тот пулей пробежал мимо теней, чтобы не задели.  
　　— Мы слышали, — просвистел мелкий император. — Будто видели на старой дороге человека в белом. Сам Ийи видел, а ему уже тринадцать, он не соврёт.  
　　— Это тот что ли Ийи, который у меня спёр веер и обменял на паршивую козу? — сощурилась Соль.  
　　— Другой... Наверное, — потупился атаман.  
　　— И что же, совсем белый? Ни пятнышка грязи?  
　　— Ни пятнышка, — подтвердил мальчишка.  
　　— Как бы к нам не заглянул, — заключил Пинг.  
　　— Делать у нас нечего. В народе Жэнь фэнхуанов нет. Да и вообще волшебной крови ни капли.  
　　Старуха Соль выкатила ногой одну из горящих полешек и устроила её рядом. Дым путался в её седых волосах, а, освободившись, устремлялся вверх, к тому месту, где пряталась любопытная весна.  
　　Она оттолкнулась от Матери Жэнь и понеслась над землёй быстрее прежнего. Слушать сказки — совсем не то же самое, что видеть их воочию.

　　Дороги вились под ней тонкими лентами, кое-где совсем заросшими травой, кое-где вымощенными красной черепицей, а кое-где сверкающими, как зеркальная сталь. Весна засмотрелась на отражения восходящих звёзд и чуть не врезалась в один из воздушных кораблей, которые вечерними рейсами летали в Шань-Сан, столицу Поднебесной. У этого алела на бортах роспись, ограждающая от ночных духов, а на тонкой сфере, наполненной горячим воздухом, вились полукругами драконы-луны, зелёные и белые, в тон времени года. Весна не удержалась: заглянула в окна, поглазела на набившихся внутрь людей, подумала, что не прочь была бы поносить щелка, а потом понеслась дальше, мигом забыв о дорогих тканях и глупых суевериях. В самом деле, от чего могут защитить начертанные дрожащей рукой слова, кривоватые, совсем не вдумчивые, сделанные наспех? В каждом мазке краски чувствовалась только жажда золота.   
　　Тёмные поля начинали зеленеть, внизу проносились одинокие огни и грозди светильников, призванные побеждать тьму, а весна высматривала белое, но видела только снег в оврагах, развешанные во дворах простыни и худые бока коров, которые ещё не успели покрыться коркой грязи. Ничего похожего на силуэт человека, охотившегося за бессмертием.   
　　Она встретила несколько сотканных из воздуха лунов, настоящих, не тех, что люди малевали на бумаге, ткани и полотнах своих снов; пошелестела листьями яблонь в Саду Императора; потревожила Беззвучный Колокол, который должен был прозвонить перед самым концом света; послушала песнопения в Храме Белого Тигра, а после — в Сливовой Роще, где жили достигшие просветления; поспала немного в шёлковых одеяниях императрицы, краем глаза увидела цилиня с тусклой чешуёй, дрожавшего во сне — может, того самого, что выкрал императорскую дочь.   
　　Весна вернулась к белым идолам Жэнь под утро, когда от костра остались только серые блестящие угли, а тени вытянулись в сторону обрыва, став совсем неопасными для местной ребятни. Старуха Соль сопела, облокотившись на Матерь Жэнь, но когда дочь ветра спряталась в тени идола, сопение прекратилось.  
　　— Ну здравствуй, дочка, — старуха потянулась, хрустнув костьми, а весна испуганно замерла.  
　　— Здравствуй, Соль, — раздалось откуда-то снизу, за кругом слухов. Весна выглянула из-за статуи лёгким бризом и увидела девчонку из ватаги Красных Повязок. Её тёмные волосы падали на лицо, и невозможно было его рассмотреть. Весна пролетела совсем близко — люди не видят её, было ведь сказано, что нет никакого волшебства в крови народа Жэнь — и откинула грязные пряди назад. На левой стороне лба девочки алела корка ожога — она поспешно зачесала волосы обратно, чтоб не показывать миру свои шрамы. Может, из-за них её выбрали бы новым атаманом, но ей совсем не было это нужно.   
　　— Никакого уважения, — Старуха Соль покачала головой, сделав вид, что не заметила, как девчонка приглаживает волосы.  
　　— Кто бы говорил, — пробурчала она в ответ, и старуха тут же захохотала.  
　　— И то верно. Что тебе, молодой, нужно от меня, никчёмной и старой?  
　　Девочка покосилась на тень от идола, которая подползла к её ногам, и подошла к кострищу поближе: в самом центре их почти никогда не было.  
　　— Расскажи мне про фэнхуанов и охотников. Ты ведь, как всегда, знаешь больше всех? Не то что эта Лань, или Мастер Ли, который только и делает, что молчит?  
　　Старуха Соль поймала её взгляд — тёмный и совсем не детский, какой был у неё почти всегда — и поводила плечами. Камень, из которого выточили когда-то белых идолов, привезли сюда из Садов Жёлтого Императора, в те незапамятные времена, когда все границы были открыты, а дураки ещё не превратились в хитрых и злобных охотников за наживой — и от него до сих пор пахло осенними листьями. Да и спину его шершавая поверхность грела лучше всякого костра. Соль кивнула в сторону Сестры Хуань, соседки Матери Жэнь, но девчонка опустилась у кострища, чуть ли не в самый пепел. Что ж, дело её.  
　　Старуха Соль начала говорить, и её слушали двое — внимательно, затаив дыхание, как и следует впитывать утренние сказки.

 

　　Фэнхуаны брали своё начало среди многочисленных потомков Ди-Цзюня, Повелителя Востока. Было у него десять сыновей-солнц, которые по очереди выходили на небосклон и освещали Поднебесную. Долгие годы соблюдали они порядок, пока однажды не поссорились и не вызвали Великую Засуху. Тогда Ди-Цзюнь разгневался и отправил восьмерых своих сыновей по восьми сторонам света, одного оставил при себе, чтоб продолжал светить, а ещё одного, зачинщика, запер в подземелье. Вернулись восемь сыновей его с великими дарами, с новой мудростью и с целым шлейфом приключений, о которых не терпелось им рассказать. А некоторые ещё и невест по пути нашли. Вот от них-то и пошёл род фэнхуанов, божественных птиц, в чьих душах горело солнечное пламя.   
　　Они были похожи на птиц. Иногда — на ласточек, иногда — на павлинов. Могли притвориться кустом, или облаком, или призраком. И, конечно, как и любой ребёнок Неба, иногда они походили на людей.   
　　Увидевший полёт фэнхуана обретал покой. Завладевший его пером — счастье. А сердцем — верного друга. Но сердца у фэнхуанов были пламенными камнями, быстро загорались и быстро потухали. Ветра в крови у фэнхуанов было больше, чем солнца, потому и считались они такими неуловимыми.   
　　Говорили, что император Шань-ди дружил с фэнхуаном, и Поднебесная Цинь-Ю процветала, пока продолжалась эта дружба. Но стоило ей закончиться, как империя пришла в упадок.   
　　Говорили, что мудрец Лао однажды испил крови фэнхуана, и с тех пор бродит по земле бесчисленные годы, не изменяясь в лице и в ясности ума. Говорили, что ветра из-под крыльев фэнхуана способны донести до самого края времён, где можно обрести смысл и найти себя такого, каким всегда хотел быть.   
　　А ещё говорили, что охотники за фэнхуанами долго не жили. Кроме Лао, который и охотником-то толком не был: только вовремя успел подбежать к истекающей кровью птице, издыхающей от чужих когтей.   
　　Много их было: тех, у кого в сердцах проросло отчаяние, кто не мог представить Вселенную без себя самого в ней, кто пытался спасти любимых, кто хотел победить врагов. Все они смотрели на небо в ожидании падающей звезды, все держали наготове луки. Кое-кто поднимался в небеса сам, на ходулях, самодельных крыльях или даже умудрялся оседлать луна, но никто и никогда не был близок к фэнхуанам так, как император Шань-ди.  
　　Шань-ди не был охотником. Он был справедливым правителем, который вовсе не желал восседать на трон. Он был тем, на кого в первые годы правления обрушилось столько ужасов, что любой бы на его месте задумался о побеге или начал умолять небеса о помощи. Шань-ди не сделал ни того, ни другого, и тогда небеса помогли ему сами, призвав на помощь случайности, которые в Поднебесной никогда не бывали случайностями.   
　　Один из сотен внуков Ди-цзюня повадился летать в императорский сад и подворовывать там фрукты: очень уж они ему нравились, несовершенные, выращенные руками смертных, не покрытые золотом, без драгоценных камней вместо ядрышек. Так и познакомился Шань-ди с божественным вестником: среди фруктовых деревьев, в час печали, и с тех пор Поднебесная начала процветать.  
　　Поговаривали, что фэнхуан подарил императору колокольчик, звук которого мог слышать лишь он один, и этим звоном Шань-ди и возвещал о своей просьбе.   
　　Никто толком не знал, что пошло не так. На юге твердят, что фэнхуан тот сошёл с ума и сжёг дворец со всеми приближёнными ко двору. На севере уверяют, что это боги покарали императора, который, получив поддержку, вдруг сам возомнил себя богом, а небожители этого не терпят. В сердце нынешней Империи, подальше от тех мест, где когда-то стоял дворец Шань-ди, бытует легенда о том, что императора, его жену и всех чиновников в языках пламени забрали прямиком в Нефритовый сад, где они до сих пор живы, молоды и прекрасны.  
　　Может, потому Охотников за всеми, в ком течёт волшебная кровь, и называют иногда “шанями”, словно где-то есть у них свой орден, словно они прячутся под городами и в небесах, и до сих пор ищут бессмертия для себя и для императоров. 

 

　　— Стало быть, и этот Белый Охотник ищет бессмертия? — пока слушала, девчонка водила указательным пальцем по пеплу, вырисовывая что-то так тщательно, словно это были защитные руны.  
　　— Это только самому Белому Охотнику и известно, — Старуха Соль погладила выступающие костяшки на правой руке и зевнула. Пора уже сворачиваться, да поспать, чтобы снова оказаться у идолов первой.   
　　— А что Ван говорит?  
Чёрный Ван был кузнецом и одним из двоюродных внуков Старухи Соль. Он был известен всей округе — он и его болтливый язык.  
　　— Ван пьёт, а потом говорит. Он на дороге однажды самого Жёлтого Императора увидел. После пары бутылок. Тот де шёл с вязанкой хвороста и пел песенку о Просветлённых из Лиу. Иди отдохни, пока солнце не встало.  
　　Но девочка ещё какое-то время сидела, обхватив руками колени и глядя на заснеженные шапки гор. Во взгляде её плескалась тоска, и дочь ветра, на неё глядя, чуть не пролилась первым весенним дождём. Она вскочила с места с первыми лучами солнца, брызнувшими из-за гор, и побежала в сторону реки, туда, где мальчишки обычно ловили рыбу — только пятки засверкали.  
　　Весна помчалась в другую сторону, туда, где спал её отец, чтобы поделиться историями, что поведал ей мир, и по пути подняла в воздух столб пепла, сметя с кострища нарисованные детской рукой распахнутые крылья. 

***

 

　　Ше Лань Яо сидела у окна.  
　　Она всегда чувствовала, когда что-то должно было произойти — тем более что-то такое, что могло бы изменить её жизнь.   
Или хотя бы дать повод для сплетен.  
　　Сразу после рассвета по дороге прокатила расписанная тележка Шао Вэя, гружённая садовыми инструментами и многочисленными гребнями. Обычно старик не выезжал на рынок раньше обеда — ждал, когда наиболее респектабельные покупатели подтянутся — а тут на тебе, ни свет, ни заря.   
Ше Лань Яо раскрыла было рот, но потом передумала и молча наблюдала за тем, как Шао Вэй спешит, как увязает его тележка в грязи, и как он изо всех сил пытается вытянуть её обратно. Он продолжил путь красным и запыхавшимся, а борода его совсем свалялась. А он даже не остановился, чтобы расчесать её — и это было для Лань Яо самым тревожным знаком.

　　Чуть позже прошлёпал по той же дороге Пинг Сии. Он то и дело оглядывался, а потом снял обувь и припустил по грязи босиком — и это при том, что кое-где в ближайших оврагах лежал ещё снег. За плечами у Пинга висела котомка, и на ней Лань не без удивления разглядела парочку защитных рун. Это на вещах такого скептичного Сии-то!

　　Ше Лань Яо не удивилась, когда к обеду за поворотом показался Мастер Ли.  
　　Он пришёл в тень идолов Жэнь так давно, что даже Старуха Соль не помнила настоящего цвета его волос. И никто не помнил. Даже он сам.  
　　Он был мудрым и потому страшным: от него предостерегали детей, взрослые старались не встречаться с ним взглядом, а старики не обращались к нему напрямую — кроме Соль и самой Лань Яо, у которой наглости хватило бы на всех жителей Поднебесной и, может, на парочку небожителей тоже.  
　　Яо подпёрла рукам подбородок и выхватила из рукава веер. Дома было жарко даже с открытым окном. В доме Яо всегда было чересчур жарко.  
　　Мастер Ли, в отличие от остальных, не спешил. Чеканил шаг, кажется, даже считал их про себя, и сам повернулся так, чтобы столкнуться с Ше Лань Яо взглядом.  
　　— Добрый день, госпожа Яо! — крикнул он, а потом посмотрел под ноги и сделал ещё пару шагов.   
　　— Добрый, Мастер Ли! — ответила она, помахивая веером, на котором собственноручно нарисовала парочку райских птиц. — Спешите на рынок?  
　　Мастер Ли жил тем, что вырезал из дерева ставни и двери, столы и стулья, да и вообще всё то, что можно было продать. Все его подмастерья научились у него искусству молчать, а с резьбой по дереву у них так и не сложилось.  
　　Примерно раз в месяц Мастер Ли отправлялся в столицу, но не доходил до неё и забредал в город, выросший из пепла: там когда-то стоял дворец Шань-ди, если он в самом деле существовал.   
　　— Ухожу в город. Не вернусь до зимы.  
Ше Лань Яо только хмыкнула. Ей вдруг отчаянно захотелось выпить. Или хотя бы прогуляться вместе с Мастером Ли.  
　　Потому что если из-под тени идолов Жэнь сбегают те, в которых, конечно, “нет ни капли волшебной крови”, то впору и самой задуматься о переезде.  
　　Возвращаться в сады императора катастрофически не хотелось: Лань Яо потому и отправила туда своих сыновей, якобы за яблочками. Бреши, если они не затягиваются сами собой, нужно заполнять, и раз уж госпожа Яо с супругом покинула свой столетний пост стража императорских яблонь, то сыновьям там может даже понравиться. Всем поначалу нравится в садах Хуань-ди. 

　　Вечером Ше Лань Яо пришла к идолам Жэнь, как приходила до этого почти каждый день, кроме праздничных и тех, в которые чувствовала себя неважно. В самом деле, если вдруг на лице проступили чешуйки, да так, что не спрячешь, лучше перележать дома и на люди не показываться.  
　　Старуха Соль уже сидела у загорающегося костра. Как и всегда.   
　　Таковы уж духи земли — лишь бы посидеть на одном месте, а если там тепло, то и ещё дольше, чем планировал до этого.  
— Никак проросла уже корнями до самого дна земли? — вместо приветствия проговорила Лань и опустилась в тени Сестры Хуань.   
　　Старуха Соль рассмеялась, хрипло и протяжно, так, что Ше Лань Яо поняла, что попала пальцем в небо.  
　　— И давно это с тобой случилось?  
　　— Достаточно давно для того, чтобы слышать все камни в округе. Знаешь, что они говорят?   
Лань прислушалась. Идолы Жэнь мерно гудели.  
　　— Волшебная кровь бежит отсюда подальше. Я не слышу, как следует, землю, но уж чужой побег может рассказать о многом.   
　　— Ну, убегут они сейчас, — Соль покачала головой. — Так напорются в другом месте. Всю жизнь не побегаешь — мигом разум потеряешь.  
　　— И я так подумала. Да и не пристало нам, северным, бегать, — Лань Яо хлопнула Соль по спрятанному под волосами панцирю, выступавшему из лопаток, и высунула раздвоенный язык. Змеи и черепахи всегда держались вместе.  
　　— И после этого я ещё удивляюсь, почему это ты всегда змеёй меня называешь.  
Ше Лань Яо пожала плечами — вернее, одним плечом, левое у неё с утра жутко разнылось.  
　　— Они и так слепые, как мыши. Могла бы шипеть и плеваться ядом — небось, и ухом бы не повели.  
Затрещали поленья в костре. Искры понеслись ввысь и закружились в руках весеннего ветра. Она, конечно, уже была здесь, над головами идолов, навострившая прозрачные уши и готовая ловить новые истории.  
　　— Он идёт. Лёгким шагом, едва его слышу. Неотвратимый, как стариковый кашель.  
　　— И что же, дадим ему бой? — Ше Лань Яо положила чёрную клюку на землю и с наслаждением вытянула ноги.   
　　— Иной ответ и давать стыдно.   
　　Лань Яо, облачённая в чешую, которая была крепче зубов луна, обернулась вокруг костра.  
Старуха Соль хрустнула каменными пальцами и рывком отсоединила панцирь от белого идола. Ноги её всё ещё чувствовали зов земли, движение её пластов и шорох дорог.   
Весна поднялась повыше и зацепилась тонкими руками за голову Старца Фэна.   
Маленькая девочка из ватаги Красных Повязок затаилась в тени Сестры Хуань.  
Белый Охотник вынырнул из-за остова Матери Жэнь. 

　　Он двигался быстро — почти так же быстро, как Чёрная Змея Лань.  
Он ступал тихо — почти так же тихо, как Старая Черепаха Соль.  
В его руках сверкали когти — в них отражалось пламя костра и уходящий свет дня. Он не сказал ни слова — мелькнул белой тенью к костру и поднял в воздух тучи пепла. А после ударил.  
Лань клацнула тонкими зубами, оторвав только кусок белой туники.   
Соль удивительно быстро завалилась набок, попытавшись зажать нападавшего между камнями и своим панцирем.   
Охотник был слишком ловок.  
Они закружились в схватке, которая если и походила на танец, то только на танец демонов перед концом света.  
　　Этот охотник действительно был с ног до головы закутан в белое: очень пыльное белое, повидавшее все дороги Поднебесной. И охотился он, видимо, не только за фэнхуанами. Значит, снова наступило то беспокойное время, когда небожителям нужно оглядываться почаще и бежать с насиженных мест, чтобы не расстаться с жизнью.  
　　Змея и Черепаха когда-то были великими воинами: в паре могли победить если не цилиня, то уж сотню солдат точно. Но возраст берёт своё даже у тех, в чьих жилах течёт не совсем обычная кровь.

　　В сумерках промелькнула между белыми идолами ещё одна тень.  
На зубах у Старухи Соль скрипел песок, и она никак не могла понять, была ли это пыль, поднятая в схватке, или её собственная кристаллическая кровь. Она попыталась дотянуться до земли и перевернуться, но руки её не слушались, а ног она не чувствовала вовсе.   
　　Ей помогли. Холод коснулся запястья, Соль инстинктивно сжала пальцы и оказалась на четвереньках, выплёвывая изо рта белые сверкающие песчинки — всё-таки кровь.  
　　Она повернула голову: сквозь взъерошенные волосы мало что можно было разглядеть, только фигуру, высокую и юркую, сродни Лани. Ещё одна Змея? Белая, в тон идолам, как давно ушедший в землю муж Ше Лани Яо.   
　　Тело Чёрной Змеи рухнуло совсем рядом с дрожащими морщинистыми руками Соль, которая опиралась на землю и впервые за долгое время не слышала ни чужих шагов, ни вечного движения донной тверди. Глаза Лань горели чем-то почти забытым, то ли яростью, то ли упоением битвы: наверное, её кровь сейчас пела, как певчая птичка в императорской клетке.

　　Юна Жэнь, девчонка из банды Красных Повязок, которая так и не стала их предводительницей, почувствовала, как волосы на затылке встают дыбом. Охотник в белом заметил её, и она никак не могла отвести взгляд от его глаз, сверкающих в наступающей темноте, как смертоносные звёзды. Он оказался рядом с ней в мгновение ока: Юна почувствовала, как её рывком вытаскивают из тени и услышала вскрики Старухи Соль и этой противной Ше Лань Яо, которая оказалась самой настоящей Змеёй, вовсе не метафорической, как её называли за глаза.  
　　А потом ей стало очень холодно. Так холодно, как не бывало никогда в жизни.

***

　　  
　　Его называли Кайто, Белым Охотником, и поначалу имя резало слух, никак не желало уложиться на предназначенное ему место. А потом вдруг прижилось, как любая история, о которой говорят с соседями, которую пересказывают друзьям в кабаках или детям на строгих собраниях, куда взрослым вход воспрещён.   
　　В этих краях было много охотников: и самых обычных, приносящих домой уток и оленей, и более жадных, охочих до чужого богатства, и тех, кто ищет что-то только внутри себя и чаще всего находит покой. Он слышал Песнь об Охотнике Крови, в одиночку вступившем в схватку с божествами Нефритовой горы и добившемся того, чтобы они признали его, как одного из своих. Никто не мог сказать наверняка, вправду ли был тот охотник божеством, но любой старательно выводил слова песни, и её подхватывали, как болезнь. Где-то на западе, говорили, искал славы Золотой Охотник: он собирал старую чешую бескрылых драконов и делал из неё самые удивительные вещи. Охотник за Миром бегал за феями чтобы спросить у них, в чём смысл жизни. Осёдлый Охотник посылал других охотников за тем, о чём его просили простые люди, и отдавал им часть прибыли. Был ещё когда-то Император-Охотник, чёрствый и злобный, давивший змей и пинавший черепах в знак неуважения к Повелителю Севера. Его, говорят, утащил в царство смерти сам Байху, который был дружен с Повелителем Севера и всеми его черепахами, и всеми его змеями.   
　　Белый Охотник, говорили люди, охотится, потому что забыл, что можно жить иначе. Есть проклятые люди, которые не могут ни секунды стоять на месте, всё подавай им дорогу, бесконечную, в самый горизонт. Так почему бы не быть такому охотнику?   
　　Белый Охотник настигает жертву по ночам и для неё он становится Белой Смертью. О приближении его возвещает холод, пронизывающий не просто до костей, а до самой души, до потаённых желаний сердца.   
　　Белый Охотник хочет жить вечно, чтобы вечно сеять смерть, вечно охотиться и вечно оставаться частью ночи. 

　　Иногда Кайто сидел у постоялого двора с кружкой горячего чая в руках, смотрел на звёзды и думал, насколько влияет легенда на человека? Какой силой обладают слова тех, кто уверен в своей правоте? Что, если однажды он и в самом деле обнаружит себя крадущимся в ночи по чужим огородам и не вспомнит, зачем отправился в путь?  
　　Такие мысли всегда его забавляли. Забыть? Как будто сны ему позволят. Полюбить запах чужой крови? Как будто ему позволит собственное сердце.  
　　И он допивал чай, расплачивался вырученными за изгнание мелких бесов и призраков деньгами и уходил искать ветра. В конце концов, если ты очутился в стране, откуда берут начало все сказки на свете, только они и могут по-настоящему помочь.   
И что, как не путешествие, позволяет найти самого себя?

 

　　Кайто медленно выдохнул и сбросил с пальцев ледяные когти: они водяным дождём осыпались на землю. Охотники за волшебной кровью встречались на его пути всё чаще и чаще, носили в качестве оружия когти и во всём старались походить на “Белого Охотника” — и это, конечно, не было случайностью. В этой земле вообще не бывает случайностей.  
　　Черепаха и Змея сидели в тени самого высокого идола, поддерживая друг друга под локоть: на коже одной кое-где проступала окровавленная чешуя, вторая изредка выкашливала искрящийся в свете взошедшей луны песок. Не считая этого — целые и невредимые. Может быть, чуть менее испуганные, чем можно было от них ожидать.   
　　Белый Охотник проверил пульс второго, с ног до головы закутанного в светлые тряпки — неужели так верил слухам? — и опустился на корточки перед застывшей на месте девочкой.  
　　— Ты как?  
　　На её лице красовался застарелый шрам: Кайто подавил желание положить руку ей на плечо, чтобы не напугать ещё больше, и безуспешно попытался отвести взгляд от ожога. Шевельнулись его покрытые туманом воспоминания — нужно было подумать о шрамах перед сном. Может, тогда сны принесут ему ещё больше прошлого.  
　　— Ты Белый Охотник.  
　　— Так называют меня, — согласился он, выпрямляясь и закидывая за спину длинные, заплетённые в косу волосы.  
　　— Ты в самом деле белый, — девчонка бесцеремонно указала на его волосы. — И коса белая, и кожа белая, а одежда — нет.  
　　— Кто же ходит по здешним дорогам в белом?  
　　Девочка хмыкнула.  
　　— Кроме дураков, конечно... — Кайто чуть склонил голову набок и обратился к старушкам. — Есть в вашей деревне место для ночлега?  
　　Ше Лань Яо раскрыла рот и зашипела, словно на секунду забыла, как должна звучать человеческая речь. Старуха Соль пришла ей на помощь.  
　　Так в деревне у белых идолов Жэнь появилось два охотника: одного утром отправили в тюремной повозке в город, а второй с первыми лучами солнца ушёл на запад, оставляя на дороге морозный след.  
　　Вечером Старуха Соль и Ше Лань, воины повелителя севера, когда-то могучие, а теперь почти посредственные, сидели у печки в доме Яо и спорили о том, был ли этот Белый Охотник кем-то из войска Сюань-У, вспомнившего о Чёрной Змее и Солёной Черепахе, или человеком, запершим в своих пальцах лёд. Сошлись они в одном: сомнительные слухи они больше никогда в жизни не будут распространять.

***

　　  
　　Девчонка увязалась за ним следом.  
Думала, конечно, что он не видит её, крадущуюся в тенях. Наверное, считала, что идолы Жэнь пожрали её тень, и теперь она невидима и неслышима.   
Но Кайто её слышал.  
　　На границе земель Жэнь с землёй Цинь он сказал в пустоту:  
　　— Думаю, дальше тебе идти не стоит.  
　　Юна выпала из тени, из-под покровительства дара Жэнь, и подбежала к ногам Охотника. Посмотрела вверх, так смело и открыто, что Кайто чуть не отступил на шаг. Он уже долгое время не перед кем не отступал.  
　　Вблизи она рассматривала его бесцеремонно и пристально: обвела взглядом тёмные бинты на руках, свободного покроя рубашку, свободные же штаны и самую простую обувь, всё совсем не белое; заглянула за спину и посмотрела на стянутые в пучок волосы, такие длинные, что вились хвостом до самых колен.  
　　— Ты не такой, каким я тебя представляла, — заключила девчонка.  
　　— Слухи на то и слухи, — ответил Кайто.  
　　— Но ты ведь в самом деле Белый Охотник? А тот, второй — кто такой?  
　　— Тоже охотник, — ответил он. Врать случайным спутникам слишком часто выходило ему боком, чтобы и тут придумывать ничего не значащие фразы. — Зачем идёшь за мной?   
　　Он не стал спрашивать про родителей. Это был бы глупый и бестактный вопрос: всё было ясно и так, по одному её виду.  
　　Юна опустила взгляд и бездумно сдула чёлку со лба, на миг открыв свету шрам.  
　　— Где охотники, там и волшебная кровь.  
　　Кайто отвернулся и принялся собирать хворост для костра.  
　　— Возвращайся-ка ты лучше домой.  
　　Так Юна Жэнь, не боявшаяся теней белых идолов, сама превратилась в тень.  
　　Тень Белого Охотника Кайто.  
　　

 

　　Цин Лун знал не всё, но многое: он читал будущее по дождям, рекам и чужим отражением в озере или чашке супа. Одежды его всегда были в тон небу, которое можно было увидеть из окна его жилища, и многие ткачи приходили к нему за секретом такого чудесного наряда — все, конечно, возвращались с ценными знаниями, но среди них не было ни одного о природе одежды небесного цвета. Цин Лун предсказывал императорам и крестьянам, торговцам, плотникам и учёным, а также тем, в ком текла волшебная кровь — как и в нём самом.  
　　По выходным он обрастал лазурной чешуёй и вылетал в столицу, чтобы тащить на себе воздушный корабль: платили хорошо, да и удивлённые и испуганные лица пассажиров изрядно веселили. Еле заметный, сотканный из воздуха, лун всё ещё обходился дешевле, чем горы топлива и огня, который всё время норовил погаснуть. А ещё Цин Лун любил шум нагретого воздуха: такую музыку ни с чем не спутать. Такая музыка ни с чем не сравнится. А если налетала по время поезди гроза, он мог свернуться кольцом и поупражняться в дипломатическом искусстве: с любым дождём и любой молнией можно договориться, если узнать их родной диалект и как следует им воспользоваться.  
　　Южные дожди были мягкие и сговорчивые. С северными же бурями было почти невозможно разговаривать: ои никого не желали слушать, тут же срывали часть обшивки, старались разрушить всё на своём пути и вернутся в свой холодный край. Тёплые дожди выводили их из себя: уж больно сладкоречивыми и добрыми были.  
　　 И, конечно, были ещё ветра. С Восточным и Южным Цин Лун был в самых хороших отношениях: они поглаживали его по чешуйчатой шкуре и направляли, всегда рады были помочь. Западный ветер не любил никого: иной раз казалось, даже самого себя. Северный же был прародителем характера всех дождей с той стороны.  
　　Цин Лун как раз вернулся из путешествия с воздушным кораблём: дочери земного императора хотели посмотреть на Нефритовую Гору с высоту птичьего полёта, и столица тотчас же послала за лазурным луном, который умело обращался с погодой, воздушными течениями и людскими вопросами. Дочери у императора были совсем молоденькие и все, как одна, хорошенькие: Цин Лун сумел разглядеть каждую, вплоть до узора вееров и драгоценных камней в причёске. Ветер ему сегодня попался добрый, один из весенних отпрысков Восточного, молодой и лёгкий на подъём. Сплошное удовольствие, а не прогулка. Да и императорские дочери остались довольны: каждая одарила Цин Луна веткой священной вишни, которая росла за стенам дворца.   
　　Он влетел в дом, распахнув все окна, опустился за стол, скинул чешую и поставил ветви в вазу тончайшего стекла.  
　　Из теней позади него вдруг вышла девчонка, маленькая и юркая, темноволосая, совсем не похожая на утончённых отпрысков императора. Она выхватила из его рук вишнёвую ветвь и выскочила через раскрытое окно во двор. Цин Лун не успел даже гневно вскрикнуть: кинулся за ней, путаясь в подоле своего одеяния цвета неба. Не терять же королевские подарки из-за каких-то оборванцев!  
　　Во дворе, на одной из каменных лавочек, сидел Охотник. Цин Лун чуял таких издалека. От них всегда пахло тем, чего они жаждут, и ещё чем-то горелым. Запах, повисший в воздухе у его дома, был таким же, как и прежде: сладким ароматом зацветавшей вишни и фосфорной краски, которой на воротах были начертаны защитные знаки.  
　　— Слухи говорят, что у тебя на заднем дворе любит отдыхать Восточный ветер.  
　　От поднявшего с лавочки человека несло холодом и опасностью — так сильно, что Цин Лун отшатнулся. И как только раньше не заметил?  
　　Девочка с веткой в руках стояла чуть позади него и наблюдала, как бело-розовые лепестки трепещут на ветру.  
　　— Слухи говорят, что Белый Охотник убивает лунов ради их чешуи, а из рогов делает луки.   
　　Будущее всегда расстилалось перед Цин Луном подобно ковру, или свитку с изречениями мудрецов: он видел если не все повороты, то те, что вели в тупик, и которым не стоило следовать. Будущее Белого Охотника, о котором судачили все, от мала до велика, от севера до юга, было похоже на паутину. Цин Лун не смогу бы в нём разобраться, даже если бы захотел.   
　　— Говорят так же, что ты знаешь всё на свете и видишь будущее. Может, дождь или вода в твоём роднике подскажут тебе, что я пришёл за помощью, а не за чешуёй и не за рогами. И даже не за твоим сердцем.  
　　Цин Лун развернул свои лазурные кольца: вытянулся во всю длину и клацнул зубами у лица Белого Охотника. Тот и глазом не моргнул, зато девчонка спряталась за лавочку и смотрела оттуда на луна во все глаза.  
　　Вокруг его чешуек вихрился вечерний туман и смешивался с тьмой надвигающегося сумрака.   
　　— Какой же помощи ты ждёшь от меня, Белый Охотник?  
　　— Спроси у Восточного ветра, как мне попасть на запад от луны и на восток от солнца.  
　　Цин Лун рассыпался на тысячи бирюзовых мотыльков и тут же опять собрался в человеческую фигуру, затянутую в темнеющее кимоно.  
　　— Восток от солнца и запад от луны? — переспросил он, усмехнувшись. — Пришёл загадывать мне загадки?  
　　Но в глазах охотника не было ни капли насмешки. Цин Лун коснулся своей аккуратной бородки.   
　　— Сам я ничего о таком месте не знаю, хотя летал в своей жизни много: чуть ли не по всей Поднебесной. Восточный ветер спит — а, когда проснётся, я найду тебя и расскажу, что узнал. Только пусть сначала эта юная леди вернёт мне ветвь, подаренную императорскими дочерьми.  
　　Юна посмотрела на цветы в своей руке так, словно увидела их впервые в жизни, а после выпалила:  
　　— Отдам, если ответишь и на мой вопрос.  
　　Она подбежала к Цин Луну, подождала, пока тот наклонится, и шепнула ему что-то на ухо.  
　　Тот приподнял в удивлении брови, а потом ответил: так же, шёпотом и на ухо.  
　　Императорская ветвь вернулась на своё законное место в вазе. Цин Лун отправился на задний двор, любоваться луной, пить вино и ждать, когда проснётся Восточный ветер. Он и в самом деле любил прикорнуть в гостях у лазурного дракона.  
　　Глядя в чашку с вином, Цин Лун видел прошлое: то, как Белый Охотник не даёт остальным охотникам убивать, как спасает волшебную кровь в любом её проявлении и как беспокойно спит по ночам.   
　　Юная Жэнь задала верный вопрос и получила не менее верный ответ.  
　　Похоже, рядом с Белым Охотником никому не угрожала опасность. Разве что, ему самому.

　　Он догнал их на пути в Западные земли, обитель скорби и пустынных равнин.  
　　Девочка что-то оживлённо рассказывала, отчаянно жестикулируя, а Охотник улыбался и добавлял что-то своё.  
　　Цин Луну нечем было их обрадовать. Восточный ветер тоже ничего не знал.  
　　  
　　Дорога с Востока на Запад была долгой, но удивительно интересной: цветущие кущи божественных рощ сменялись вспаханными смертными полями; столица чуть не ослепила их своими огнями, и из неё они летели до границ с Западными землями на воздушном корабле, расписанном алыми фэнхуанами.  
　　Юна Жэнь никогда ещё не видела землю с такой высоты. Она то и дело дёргала своего спутника за штанину, чтобы указать пальцем на очередное стадо овец, проплывавшее под ними, или на запутавшееся в облаках солнце.   
　　Для неё Белый Охотник давно перестал быть страшным — наверное, ещё тогда, когда все они сидели в доме Яо и пили чай, и Кайто односложно отвечал на вопросы, заплетая свои длиннющие волосы в причёску.  
　　С тех пор она никогда не видела, чтобы он поступал, как остальные охотники из легенд. Однажды они встретили настоящего цилиня, того самого, что мог подарить если не бессмертие, то уж точно кучу денег! Так Кайто, Белый Охотник за бессмертием, помог этому цилиню добраться незамеченным до родным краёв, и по пути расправился ещё с парочкой своих подражателей. Все, как один, в белых одеждах. Ни дать, ни взять, идиоты.  
　　Воздушные корабли Юна не видела даже издалека: над деревенькой, в которой она решила обосноваться, той самой, где жили Старуха Соль и Ше Лань Яо, не проходило ни одного маршрута. Может, все боялись теней идолов Жэнь. Может, здесь как-то был замешан Мастер Ли: Юна подозревала в нём луна, может, не такого грандиозного, как Цин Лун, но тоже невероятного и похожего на сплетённое из воздуха чудо.  
　　Плыть среди облаков было захватывающе и приятно.  
　　Юна Жэнь никогда не думала, что так рано узнает, каково это: летать.  
　　  
　　  
　　Западный ветер частенько прятался среди чёрных скал, белых песчаных барханов или в костяной пещере Байху, огромного белого тигра, духа провожатых и повелителя страны мёртвых. Но найти его не составило особого труда: он налетел на нарушивших границы сам, разъярённый и немного колючий, тащивший на поводу самого Байху.  
　　На усах у огромного тигра ещё не обсохло золотистое вино, призванное, видимо, обеспечивать своего хозяина теплом, и выглядел Байху почти умилительно: взъерошенный из-за ветра и спросонья, с чуть мутными после сна глазами.  
　　Он уставился на Белого Охотника почти удивлённо, а потом тот спросил о “к востоку от солнца и к западу от луны”. И Байху зашёлся смехом, кошачьим и потому почти нереальным.  
　　Западный ветер проревел, что никогда там не был, и подтолкнул непрошеных гостей в спины, чтобы скорей шли подальше от Байху, который и не думал заканчиваться смеяться.  
　　И сквозь его смех, который эхом отдавался в голове, слышались слова, только их невозможно было разобрать.

　　  
　　— Ты понимаешь, что над тобой посмеялась сама смерть? В каком-то смысле? — сказала Юна Жэнь, когда они сидели у костра во тьме тёплой западной ночи.   
　　— Надеюсь, об этом слухи не умолчат, — пожал плечами Белый Охотник и вытащил из своей котомки завёрнутое в тряпицу мясо.   
　　— Теперь будут говорить, что ты посмеялся над смертью.  
　　— И я даже не знаю, что мне больше нравится, — Кайто усмехнулся. — Слышала, что говорят о тебе?  
　　— Что я твоя тень. Такая же смертоносная, только маленькая.  
　　— Кое-кто говорит, что ты призрак.  
　　— Тогда неудивительно, что смерть надо тобой посмеялась, — Юна приподняла одну бровь и заправила за ухо мешающиеся волосы. Она больше не боялась показывать Кайто свой шрам — только вот до сих пор не рассказала, как получила его.  
　　Они ели в тишине, прерываемой только потрескиванием костра.  
　　Юна и не заметила, как снова начала чертить в пепле крылья. Пора уже было избавиться от этой привычки.  
　　Она откинулась назад и положила руки под голову. Звёзды сегодня были особенно хороши: словно их кто-то начистил и как следует отполировал чем-то вроде... да, пожалуй, чем-то вроде тех прозрачных когтей, которыми дерётся Белый Охотник.   
　　Юна никогда не спрашивала его о когтях и фэнхуанах. А Кайто никогда не спрашивал её об ожоге.   
　　Звёзды смотрели на неё с укоризной. Стала чьей-то молчаливой тенью и радуешься?   
　　Говорят, звёзды — это чужие жизни. Ещё не прожитые, не угасшие, ждущие своей очереди.  
　　Если ты бессмертен, то неужели все эти звёзды полагаются тебе? Без остатка?  
　　Девчонка резко поднялась, так, что охотник тут же вопросительно вскинул бровь.  
　　— Я... — Юна Жэнь набрала в рот воздуха, так, что щёки комично раздулись, и Кайто непременно бы рассмеялся, если бы не серьёзность в её глазах. Она шумно выдохнула, вдохнула, попыталась выдавить из себя что-то бесконечно важное, но ничего, кроме “я”, не покидало её мыслей.  
　　— Что-то случилось? — охотник оказался рядом так быстро, что она едва успела заметить, как он качнулся в её сторону. Быстрый и опасный, как и все охотники. Но...  
Вдох-выдох.   
　　— Юна, просто...  
　　Он протянул к ней руку — ту, что была затянута чёрными лентами — и в то же мгновение Юна Жэнь распахнула свои крылья.  
　　Она зажмурилась почти рефлекторно, совсем этого не планируя. Да и кто закрывает глаза, когда делится такими тайнами?   
　　Её затопила тишина. Она не слышала даже привычного свиста ветра в ушах, не слышала шагов, не слышала даже биения собственного сердца. И потому тут же разомкнула веки.  
　　Если бы в тот самый момент ей сказали, что перед ней — Белый Охотник, жаждущий напиться горячей крови божественной птицы, она бы рассмеялась. На лице Кайто было удивление, некая толика беспокойства, но совсем не было радости, или злорадства, или... Или чего-то ещё.  
　　— Ты — фэнхуан, — произнёс он тихо, на выдохе, с тенью улыбки на губах.  
　　Юна кивнула, не отрывая взгляда от лица своего спутника. Не ошиблась ли?   
　　— Почему... Почему ты мне рассказала?  
　　Она сложила крылья — они тёмно-красным каскадом исчезли за её плечами — и закусила губу.  
　　— Ты ищешь фэнхуана, я знаю. Но вовсе не за тем, о чём говорят люди.  
　　— И что же обо мне говорят?  
　　— Что ты... Что Белый Охотник жаждет бессмертия.  
　　Голос её чуть дрожал. Похоже, она верила, что это ложь, но не до конца. Люди — обманчивый народ.  
　　— Все ищут бессмертия, — Кай сообщил это небрежно, как общеизвестный факт, но Юна покачала головой.  
　　— Император ищет бессмертия. Некоторые старики ищут бессмертия. Те, кто боится смерти и чувствует её дыхание у себя на затылке....те тоже могут. Но не ты.  
　　— С чего ты так решила?  
　　— Ты помогаешь. И ничего не требуешь взамен.  
Кай вздохнул.  
　　— Тут ты ошибаешься, Юна. Я оставляю всем им просьбу.  
　　— Страшную?   
Охотник на секунду задумался.  
　　— Сложную.  
　　— Они умрут из-за неё?  
　　— Чт... Нет, конечно, нет.  
　　— Значит, ты не ищешь бессмертия.   
Кай вдруг рассмеялся, немного грустно и хрипло, как смеются после того, как плакали.  
　　— Так что всё. Ты нашёл фэнхуана. Можешь остановиться и перевести дух, а заодно ответить на вопрос: зачем тебе мой народ?  
　　— Юна, — он протянул к ней руки и взял её ладони в свои, прохладные и надёжные. — Милая Юна, спасибо за доверие. Спасибо, что распахнула для меня свои крылья. Но...  
　　— Но? — она приподняла одну бровь, отчего её лицо приобрело немного хитрое выражение.  
　　— Но ты не тот фэнхуан, которого я ищу.  
Ей понадобилось всего несколько секунд, чтобы всё сложилось  
　　— Ты ищешь кого-то определённого? Определённого фэнхуана? Ты... — она нахмурила брови, а потом вдруг охнула. — Ты ведь знал, кто я, да?  
　　— Да, — он ответил сразу, почти не взвешивая слов.  
　　Юна сложила крылья: они ещё не были достаточно большими для того, чтобы она могла летать, но уже могли служить неплохим зонтом при случае.   
　　— Тогда, может, я знаю того фэнхуана, которого ты ищешь?   
　　— Я и сам его не знаю. Но узнаю, когда встречу, в этом я уверен.  
Юна снова нахмурила брови, и Кайто не удержался от комментария:  
　　— Будешь хмуриться, след останется.  
　　— Соль то же говорит. Сама вечно хмурится, а борозды на лбу нет. Морщины только.  
　　— Я очень давно не видела никого из своих братьев и сестёр, а уж без перьев — так вообще единицы, — Юна болтала ногами, оставляя в пыли борозды от пяток. — Их ведь так много, ты знаешь?  
Кайто кивнул:  
　　— Знаю. Бесчисленное множество огненных птиц, и я стою в самом центре клетки, в которой они сидят. Многих я уже встречал. А некоторых не увижу никогда, но...  
　　— Огненных? — Юна вытянула правое крыло так, что самые длинные маховые перья утонули в пыли. — В смысле, алых?  
Кайто посмотрел в сторону заходящего солнца и неосознанно провёл рукой по мягким малиновым перьям.  
　　— Совсем не жгутся... — пробормотал он задумчиво.  
　　— И не должны. В наших крыльях — ветер, а не пламя.   
Перья во снах, которые наверняка когда-то были явью, жглись, но не опаляли, грели, но не обжигали по-настоящему.  
— Значит, тебе нужен кто-то из старших. Они совсем странные были: любили с людьми поговорить, дразнились и обещали счастливые времена. Иногда и в самом деле приносили их. Знаешь историю об императоре Шань-ди?  
　　Кайто хмыкнул.  
　　— Меня слишком часто называют “шанем”, чтобы я её не знал.  
　　— А что это за “на востоке от солнца, на западе от луны”?   
　　— Это сказала мне Луань Няо.  
Глаза Юны расширились:  
　　— Та самая? Белая птица-фэнхуан, которую охраняют сотни воинов?  
Кайто рассмеялся.  
　　Он встретил её в саду, под сенью сливовых деревьев, к которым она повадилась летать на обед.   
　　Она стояла там на цыпочках, в расшитом золотом и киноварью кимоно, подол которого был запачкан грязью, пытаясь дотянуться до одной особенно большой и тёмной сливы. Из когда-то идеальной причёски торчали выбившиеся пряди, украшенные драгоценными камнями гребни сползли за уши и чуть ли не на шее лежали. Её рыжие волосы, так резко отличавшиеся от тёмных водопадов всех остальных жителей Поднебесной, её чересчур светлая кожа, её небольшой рост — всё, конечно, не было случайностью.  
　　Иногда Кайто видел её во сне, неясным силуэтом в длинных разноцветных коридорах. Она кричала что-то об отмычках, только голос у неё был совсем другой, не тот серебристый и резкий, который он услышал в саду, когда сорвал сливу и протянул её девушке. Да и была ли это вообще она? Он уже не был в этом так уверен.  
　　Она забавно подпрыгнула на месте, словно не слышала его приближения, и вместо приветствия выпалила:  
　　— Ну ты и громадина.  
　　Такой она и была во всём: говорила, что думала, делала, что хотела, и воровала сливы. А ещё могла заглянуть в глубь чужого сердца и увидеть там дорогу. Белые фэнхуаны летали выше всех и видели больше всех. Больше даже лунов. Разглядеть дорогу, тянущуюся за горизонт будущего, для них было так же легко, как передать привет одному из десяти солнц.  
　　— Видимо, тогда она оставила всю сотню своих телохранителей дома.   
　　Хотя такой, как Луань Няо, телохранители не были нужны вовсе.  
Они отправились к Южному Ветру вместе: разговорчивая птица из легенд, взявшая в дорогу целую котомку слив, и попавший не в свою историю Кайто, Белый Охотник. Ветер посоветовал обратиться к Восточному ветру, одному из своих старших братьев — может, тот знает, где находится это место, что “на западе от луны и на востоке от солнца”.   
　　Луань Няо, дочь старшего солнца, не могла уйти из южных провинций, но подарила Кайто корзину со сливами, гребни и шпильки, чтобы хоть как-то удержать его длинные волосы, в которых жила зима, и три белых с золотым пера.   
　　Их следовало сжечь, когда придётся совсем туго, и магия солнца, заключённая в них, поможет. В меру своих способностей, конечно.  
　　Первое перо Кайто сжёг на подступах к восточным провинциям, в горах которых обретался восточный ветер.   
　　— И какая она? Красивая, как и говорят? Добрая? Славная? — Юна засыпала его вопросами, совсем забыв обо всём остальном.   
　　Они шли на север, и Охотник рассказывал, как Луань научила его слушать волшебную кровь, воровать персики (их она любила почти так же сильно, как сливы) и плести корзины.

　　Дочь Солнца сказала ему, что они похожи, однажды вечером, когда притащила с собой сосуд, полный сливового вина. Оно ударяло в голову алыми фейерверками, и Луань говорила чаще, чем обычно, и больше, чем обычно. В небе над ними бескрылые драконы несли меж облаков летучие шары: сотни жизней мелькали в вышине, среди звёзд, и ни одна из них не была бессмысленной. Песни крови звучали в каждом живом существе, неважно, бессмертном или очень даже смертном: просто у волшебной была другая тональность.  
　　— Ты звучишь, словно у тебя за спиной крылья, под ними — ветер, а в сердце — огонь, — заплетающимся языком произнесла Луань Няо и подлила себе ещё вина. Чашка в её руке нагрелась, и она пила напиток горячим, чтобы обжигал горло и заставлял чувствовать себя ещё более живым. — Ты звучишь, как фэнхуан.   
　　Кайто выбросил к тёмный воздух сада горсть снежинок.  
　　— В моём сердце только зима, — пробормотал он. — Подогретая твоим вином, разве что.  
　　— В твоём прошлом — пламя и коридоры. А я вижу твою будущую дорогу, — Луань прикрыла глаза, и ресницы её затрепетали. — И в конце её — фэнхуан.  
　　— Значит, я уже пришёл? — усмехнулся Кайто, указывая на белое крыло Луань, распростёртое по траве.  
　　Она тут же легонько стукнула его по плечу.  
　　— Если б это была я, ты бы понял, идиот.  
　　Они выпили всё до капли, и в ту ночь Кайто снились волки, ключи и поношенные тапочки.  
А утром Луань Няо взяла холодные руки Кайто в свои и сказала голосом, в котором звучало эхо тысячелетий:  
　　— Ты должен пойти на восток от солнца и на запад от луны. Ты придёшь туда или поздно, или никогда.   
　　Потому Кайто торопился и старался не думать о “никогда”. Никогда — это слишком долго для того, чтобы искать что-то во снах, ловя смутные образы и едва знакомые голоса, а потом просыпаться и искать что-то уже наяву, в мире, в котором всё было тоже смутно знакомо.  
　　Он знал, что где-то в Поднебесной есть Нефритовая гора, а на ней — сады Жёлтого Императора, хотя никогда не слышал о них. Знал о цилинях, и о том, что под их рогами, считавшимися такими ценными, спрятана ещё большая ценность, кроваво-красный камень, лекарство от множества болезней. Знал он и о том, что встреча с фэнхуаном ни для кого не проходит бесследно.  
　　Даже с самым маленьким.  
　　

　　Найти Северный Ветер было сложнее всего.  
　　Они забрались уже так далеко в горные закрытые долины, где ветра заковывают в цепи, где они теряются в каменных лабиринтах и не могут выбраться, что сами почувствовали себя пойманными.   
　　Много дней пути — и ни одного порыва, ни одной метели. Только закладывающая уши тишина.  
　　Юна продолжала сопровождать его, словно замена Луань Няо, которая осталась в южных садах и, наверное, всё так же ворует сливы и пьёт под полной луной.  
　　Девочка теперь прятала крылья только рядом с деревнями, а в остальное время удерживала ими равновесие, закрывалась от солнца и дождя, грелась по вечерам, закутавшись в них, как в плащ.   
　　Интересно, все фэнхуаны поступают так же?  
　　  
　　Когда равнина превратилась для ни во все равнины, что они видели прежде — никаких отличий, сплошное однообразие, пугающее и затягивающее в себя, эдакая горизонтальная бездна — тишина вдруг сменилась воем.  
　　Он был страшным и совсем не напоминал волков: скорее, крики мёртвых, или причитания раненых. Юна схватила Кайто за руку: не ясно, кому из них это всё-таки было нужнее. Вой пронизывал охотника до костей: хотелось, чтобы он прекратился сейчас же, иначе может не выдержать сердце, или уши, или душа. Возьмёт и умчится в светлую высь, спрячется в землю и больше не захочет возвращаться.  
　　Потом появился ветер.  
　　Несговорчивый и жестокий — такому нельзя было обрадоваться. Но и не великий Северный — его они узнали бы сразу.  
　　Кайто хотел повернуть назад: Юна закрывалась крыльями, но вой становился громче, и сердца учащали ритм, и равнина стала казаться бесконечной...   
　　Ветер усиливался.  
　　В какой-то момент им стало трудно идти: ноги не слушались, крылья не защищали, а на волосах оставался иней.  
　　Тогда Кайто вышел вперёд. Ветер, холодный, пронизывающий, должен был сшибить его с ног — это он точно знал — но он устоял, как волнорез в море, как колонна у основания мира. Ветер бил в лицо, швырял в глаза ледяные искры, но они застревали только в волосах, заплетённых в неаккуратную косу.   
　　Он развёл в стороны руки, словно собирался обнять ветер, а потом с силой свёл их вместе с громким хлопком.  
　　Буря мгновенно стихла. Меж пальцев покалывали остатки метели. В носу засвербило, и Кайто чихнул.  
　　— Как ты это сделал? — Юна Жэнь выскочила из-за камня, за которым пряталась, и мгновенно расправила свои алые крылья.  
　　Кайто заворожённо уставился на горящие внутренним огнём перья — интересно, зависит ли их пламя от твоей основы, от всего, во что ты веришь? — а потом помотал головой. Не время и не место. Однажды он просто спросит. Однажды в конце ещё одного — очередного — пути. Дорог он не боялся. Кто прошёл их так много, начинает их любить.  
　　“Это просто”, — хотелось сказать Кайто, но разве... Разве в самом деле это было так просто?   
　　Ветер ударил в лицо, и он вспомнил, каким грузом был осколок ледяного зеркала. Волосы разметались в стороны, и он вспомнил, как корона сдавливала виски... Чёрная корона? А ещё он вспомнил поцелуй, растопивший его ледяное сердце. Тот, что он должен отыскать заново.  
　　— Что живёт в твоём сердце? — вместо этого спросил Кайто, аккуратно прижимая к груди тонкие пальцы: оставшиеся от бури снежинки тут же исчезли в складках ткани.   
Юна повторила жест Кайто почти неосознанно:   
　　— Радость. Полёт. А ещё весна, но это до той поры, пока не придёт лето, и тогда мне придётся выбирать.   
Кай усмехнулся:  
　　— Счастливая.  
　　— Самая, — согласилась Юна и тряхнула головой. — А в твоём что?  
　　Кай потрепал её по волосам, не сдержался, и девчонка тут же насупилась и метнула в его сторону обиженный взгляд.   
　　— Зима, — ответил Кайто совершенно серьёзно, а потом рассмеялся — Юна недоверчиво вскинула одну бровь. — Самая настоящая зима, я не вру.   
　　— Значит, вот как ты это сделал... — девочка развела в стороны крылья и с силой хлопнула ими, сомкнув кончики маховых перьев, повторяя манёвр Кайто. — Знаешь, никто из моих знакомых не может вот так просто успокоить Ветер.   
　　— О, это был не Северный Ветер. Он спит, — Белый Охотник махнул рукой, указывая куда-то за гористый холм, к которому они приблизились. — Там. Это было его дыхание.  
　　Юна закусила губу.   
　　Нашли. Они наконец-то нашли последний ветер.

***

 

　　Весна следовала за ними по пятам, на приличном расстоянии, конечно: чем дальше на север, тем тяжелее ей было резвиться и выкрашивать мир в зелёный. Цветы не желали распускаться, дождь приносил с собой снег, а в глубоких оврагах всё ещё белела зима.   
　　Где-то совсем рядом спал её дядя, самый старший ветер. Одно его дыхание могло отправить в долгую спячку или в небытие — тут уже как повезёт. От храпа его гудела земля, река бурлила сильнее, а на порогах ревела разъярённым медведем.  
　　  
　　Они остановились у скамейки, которую вырезал когда-то Мастер Ли, в этом Юна была почти уверена, ведь и она успела побывать у него в подмастерьях. Солнце окрасило отполированное дерево в расплавленный оранжевый цвет — казалось, что садишься в озеро с кипящей водой, то, которое пузырится под боком у Байху, Белого Тигра, далеко на западе. И кто только додумался поставить её здесь, на границе с ничем? Хотя отсюда открывался такой вид на далёкие горы, что Юна могла и сама придумать ответ на этот вопрос — какой-нибудь особый ценитель природной красоты. Вроде Цин Луна, не обременённого отсутствием крыльев.  
　　— Славно поохотились, — произнёс Кайто, и Юна засмеялась.  
　　— Самая лучшая охота на птиц в моей жизни.  
　　Интересно, сколько лет ей на самом деле? Луань Няо доживала на земле свою третью сотню лет, а выглядела, как подросток. Говорила, так легче оправдываться, если поймают на воровстве.  
　　— Что ты спрашивала у Цин Луна?  
　　— Спросила, сможешь ли ты мне помочь, — Юна вдруг потупилась. — Не то чтобы я тогда уже сомневалась. Просто было интересно, долгая ли у нас дорога.  
　　В этих краях любой, кто ступил на твою дорогу, не может быть случайным прохожим. У каждого спутника есть смысл. Каждый чему-то научит, чем-то поможет, позволит что-то понять.  
　　— Это... — Юна провела рукой над шрамом, который сейчас казался совсем тёмным. — От охотников. Настоящих. Которых я уже и не помню. Знала бы тогда, что когда-нибудь увяжусь за охотником, чтобы найти остальных фэнхуанов, повалила бы своим смехом все звёзды.   
　　И тогда Кайто понял: не только кто-то становится частью твоей истории, но и ты становишься частью чужой. Может, не столь важно, что Юна Жэнь прошла его путь. Может, на самом деле важно только то, что она его встретила.  
　　Кайто вытащил из-за пазухи одно из белых с золотом перьев, подаренных Луань Няо, любительницей слив и сплетен.  
　　С этим Юна Жэнь обязательно сможет найти свой дом.  
　　А Северный Ветер, по всем законам, должен ответить Кайто на его вопрос.   
　　Если ещё не поздно. 

_______________________________________________  
*цилинь - грубо говоря, китайский единорог. https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A6%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%8C  
**фэнхуан - грубо говоря, китайский феникс.  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D1%84%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA%D1%81


	2. Поединок 1. Бессердечные (Fight I. Heartless)

Не навек прощайся со мной, я еще тебе пригожусь.

 

　　Сказки любят принимать гостей. И, как любой гостеприимный хозяин, они делают всё, чтобы вы чувствовали себя, как дома. Иногда они перегибают палку. Задержись в подводном дворце дольше оговорённого срока, и навсегда останешься в нём, не ведая, что дома за это время прошло уже больше отмеренного тебе срока. Поешь лишнего на балу у королевы эльфов, и останешься там танцевать, пока не превратишься в дряхлого старика и не сможешь узнать себя в зеркале. Останься на ночь, и на утро не найдёшь входной двери: только заколоченные окна, прошитые стальными заклёпками и незапертый вход в подвал.  
　　Попадёшь сюда, на родину всех историй, из другой сказки, и тебе тут же найдут место.

　　В сказках звери всегда готовы отплатить добром за добро. Пожалей одного, и однажды помощь придёт после позабытого всеми доброго поступка. Пощади утку, так любезно спустившуюся к столу, и, когда ты окажешься на костре за колдовство, сотни крыльев собьют пламя, резкие птичьи крики огласят всю площадь и оглушат судей, а острые клювы выклюют им глаза. Выпусти из капкана лисёнка, и однажды рыжая кумушка навешает на уши тюремщиков лапши, пока её племянники высвободят тебя стащенным загодя медным ключом. Отпусти пойманную в сеть черепаху, не позарившись на сверкающий самоцветами панцирь, и тебе отплатят вечной жизнью среди морского народа и браком с дочерью подводного царя. Не спеши красть чужую жизнь, бьющуюся под шерстью, перьями или чешуёй. Однажды это может спасти твою.  
　　Самыми верными всегда были волки — серые, скалящиеся в темноту, с горящими глазами и жарким дыханием. В Лесу, растянувшимся на весь мир, жила Стая, в которой бежало множество должников.  
　　Иногда волки выходили из леса — по одному или по двое, в поисках молодильных яблок, или старших братьев, или ласки человеческих рук, или хруста стареньких косточек. Иногда волки возвращались — к любви всей своей жизни, к детям, к блуждающим огням, освещающим чащу, или просто потому, что должны были вернуться.  
　　Волков было столько же, сколько звёзд на небе, и каждый нёс в себе сердце, знающее законы долга. Сердце это можно было обязать, можно было уничтожить, а иной раз — украсть. Случалось, волк даже не замечал, что остался без сердца: только выл на луну чуть подольше, бежал чуть дальше, спал чуть меньше и пел свои песни, написанные чужой рукой.  
　　Лес лежал у порога гор, на границе с королевством, был самым тёмным и самым неприступным, и такими же были его волки. Шерсть их соперничала в цвете с углём в печах, с чернилами в книгах и с самой ночью — хотя последняя всегда выигрывала.  
　　Волки те были могущественнее северных ветров и сильнее великанов по ту сторону света: они охраняли границы с темнеющей бездной болот, в которых жили кровожадные боги. Узкая дорога между чёрной водой, подёрнутой ряской и покрытой отцветающими ненюфарами, цветами смерти, и чёрными пиками гор, увенчанными белыми шапками снега и тёмной шубой леса, была невидимым фронтом, тропой, с которой то и дело приходилось отскребать кровь.  
　　Договор между верностью Леса и людьми горного королевства был нерушим уже многие сотни лет, с тех самых пор, как один из волков отправился в царство мёртвых за принцем людей, ведомый переполненным долгом сердцем. Тёмные щупальца древних божеств вернулись тогда в болото, а принц вернулся домой и помиловал всех волков отсюда и до самой кромки северного Леса.

 

　　Алька любила сказки о волках больше всех остальных историй, которые рассказывала местная старушка-бард под аккомпанемент своей маленькой лютни. Её узловатые, покрытые морщинами пальцы мелькали по струнам, как стрекозы по кувшинкам у озера, и нельзя было пройти мимо, когда Вера Пална начинала петь о тьме с запада, о доблестных воинах, закованных в золотистые панцири, о шерсти волков, лоснящейся от пота и крови, и о последнем ударе меча по сотне глаз одного из забытых богов. На этих строках музыка смолкала, и старушка издавала протяжный, такой натуральный вой, что местные привычно вертели головами — не откликнется ли настоящая стая — а потом подхватывали песню победы живой крови над мёртвой плотью. Алька радостно запрокидывала голову вместе со всеми — так, что слетал её капюшон — хотя вряд ли имела на это полное право. Но когда в воздухе висело это опьяняющее чувство победы, словно это ты выцарапал её собственноручно, а не древние герои из легенды, когда по жилам струилась сама жизнь, когда кровь кипела от возбуждения, и в ушах звенело... Разве мог бы хоть кто-нибудь сдержаться?  
　　Людской вой поднимался к луне вместе с искрами от костра, и Альке казалось: появись прямо тут, на площади, древний бог с тысячей щупальцев и сотней глаз, толпа его растерзает. Может быть, среди тех, кто слушал старую Веру, были и волки: в конце концов, затеряться среди тьмы и людей для них было не сложнее, чем вступить в схватку с суевериями. Может быть, где-то в горах призраки Ивана-царевича и его Волка пробуждались, услышав переливы лютни и старую песнь о своих подвигах. Может быть, может быть, может быть... В жизни Альки было столько “может быть”, что она могла сковать себе из них доспехи, или построить дом, или разослать всем людям королевства, и при том у неё осталось бы ещё несколько.  
　　Вера Пална не только пела, конечно: рассказчик из неё был едва ли не лучше, чем сочинённые в древности песни. Истории — все, кроме тех, что рассказывали об Иване — женщина складывала сама: что-то из чужих неуклюжих слов, что-то из слухов, что-то из собственных походов в лес. Она не боялась пересекать отделяющее поселение от леса поле, не колебалась, делая первый шаг под сень деревьев, и не распускала неясных слухов. Разве это не могло не вызывать уважения?

　　Кто-то выкрикнул просьбу о повторении, и толпа зашлась в ободряющем гуле. Пережить безумие силы, которое вкладывала бард в своей голос, ещё раз сродни бесплатной кружке доброго тёмного пива из лучших трактирских запасов.  
　　Опьяневшие, люди продолжали выть: вой то нарастал, то снова стихал, как морская волна. Алька поправила капюшон, слетевший с головы, и улыбнулась соседям, обнажив зубы. В такой вечер радостью невозможно не делиться: кажется, ещё немного, и она просто убьёт любого, кто осмелится запереть её в клетке собственного тела. От неё не шарахались. Все узнавали её плащ, потому что ни у кого не было такого же. Ей невозможно было скрыться в толпе, но сейчас это было и не нужно. Соседка справа, дородная тётушка с бутылкой молока в руках, улыбнулась девушке в ответ. Какой-то мужчина в порыве чувств обнял их обоих за плечи и гаркнул что-то неразборчивое в уши. Женщина засмеялась, протянула ему бутылку, и Алька засмеялась тоже, потому что так было правильно.  
　　Вера Пална затянула Песнь об Иване и Волке ещё раз. Толпа одобрительно завыла, чуть не оглушив Альку, которая на этот раз не подхватила общий вой, а просто прислушалась к шуму и стуку сердец, бьющихся в хаотический унисон, из которого тоже складывалась мелодия.  
　　Повсюду сверкали улыбки и клыки, отовсюду раздавался вой, а поверх всего — песня старухи с лютней, которую не заглушил бы даже рёв всей Стаи. По крайней мере, очень хотелось в этом верить.  
　　Алька ловила чужие взгляды — бесстрастные, весёлые, и парочку внимательных — и ликовала. В такие моменты про всю кучу “может быть” можно было не вспоминать. Они была так же важны, как завтрашние дела, как обещания, которые никто не собирался выполнять. Толпа на мгновение превратилась в Стаю: наверное, в этом и была особая бардовская магия, способность объединять тех, кто вчера ругался из-за цен на редьку, а завтра столкнётся в пабе и не вспомнит, что однажды выл под одной луной о чужой победе.  
　　Из всех зверей в Лесу самыми верными были волки. И память их была самой долгой.

　　Было время, когда Алька думала, что она принадлежит Стае. В её крови пели древние песни, ей снились волчьи глаза, и иногда она точно знала, что ждёт завтра того или иного человека. Алька представляла, как набрасывает на плечи волчью шкуру, встаёт на четыре лапы и мчится в Лес, растворяясь в ночи. Её шкура обязательно была бы такой же тёмной, как дубовая кора, смешанная с темнотой. Почему-то это казалось ей правильным.  
　　Но бывали и дни, когда Алька просыпалась в слезах и молилась, чтобы ничто и никогда не выдало бы в ней волка. От воя у неё ныли зубы, и руки чесались от одного представления о том, что из-под кожи прорастет шерсть, и ей придётся рвать добычу когтями и пить живую горячую кровь.  
　　В такие утра, в тяжёлые утра, в доме Альки оказывалась Вера Пална и напевала ей песнь о дожде, застревающем между когтей. В ней говорилось о волчонке, который не знал, что надвигается война, который мечтал стать человеком только для того, чтобы не сражаться и никогда не слышать предсмертных криков. Странно, но это помогало Альке вспомнить, что она — самая обычная, разве что чуть-чуть потерянная — и с целым баластом “может быть”.  
　　Старушка шамкала беззубым ртом — утром она не успевала вставить выпиленную из цельной кости какого-то древнего чудовища челюсть — и уверяла Альку в том, что волком она быть никак не может. Разве что принцессой далёкого королевства, которую занесло сюда проклятием, или дочерью волшебника, практикующего телепортацию, или даже подменышем, который надоел малому народцу, и те решили вернуть её вв мир людей, да только поздно опомнились.  
　　Она может быть кем угодно, но только не волком, потому что волчью кровь здесь научились распознавать давным-давно. У старой Веры было на такие вещи чутьё.  
　　Альку нашли у самой кромки леса — завёрнутую в алый плащ испуганную девчонку, которая помнила только зелёные двери и мельницу, которая перемалывала звёзды. Имя ей дали в честь плаща, с которым она с тех пор не расставалась, а жалеть и сторониться стали после того, как узнали, что иногда она может предсказывать нерадостное будущее.  
　　Говорили, что это проклятие, говорили, что в этом виноваты древние боги. Много чего говорили об Альке, да только всё втихую, пока никто не слышит, пока не совестно перед самим собой и соседями.  
　　Все, как один, жители селения у самого Леса, решили, что стоит держаться от неё подальше — вдруг и вправду проклятье. Только Вера, местная сказительница, её не боялась, и других в подобном отношении стыдила. Алька пряталась в толпе, когда Вера Пална пела — так её почти никто не замечал. Так и жила, почти не помня себя и жадно впитывая сказки о тех, кого то боялась, то уважала. 

　　Вокруг Альки легенда обернулась так же плотно, как её алый плащ: не снять без заколдованных на такой случай ножниц или волшебного меча-кладенца. Говорили, что она явилась из самого сердца леса, но не из чернильной тьмы, откуда выходят все волки, и не из небесного колодца, откуда появляются фэйри и птицы, несущие на своих крыльях вести со всего света, а из пламенного горнила под скалой, откуда возвращаются все краденые люди. Они не помнили, у какого времени их забрали — потому что им не позволяли или потому, что не хотели сам — и были так же потеряны, как не желающие взрослеть мальчишки. Такие появлялись не только в лесу: некоторых снимали с башен, откуда они пытались позвонить, чтобы кто-нибудь услышал и пришёл на помощь; других доставали из-под колёс вовремя остановившихся колесниц, третьих провожали прямиком к ведуньям, ибо те рассказывали о каких-то железных чудовищах, о письмах, летящих по воздуху без крыльев, словно по волшебству, и о таком волшебстве, которым не владела ни одна фея, ни один варлок и ни одна злая или добрая королева.  
　　“Она явилась из огня”, — говорили об Альке. — “А такие уходят во тьму”.  
Так и случилось.

 

　　В людском поселении праздновали середину лета.  
　　Над площадью лилась песня, такая старая, что её помнили, наверное, даже поверженные тёмные боги.  
　　А потом разлетелся по ветру настоящий вой.  
　　От него по телу побежали мурашки, песня оборвалась, и царившее в толпе безумие мгновенно сменилось недоумевающей тишиной.  
　　Этот вой был не победным кличем. Этот вой был не выражением радости, которую не сдержать. Этот вой был вопросом, звеневшим старыми долгами, страшными долгами, платой, которую могли потребовать те, кто однажды вас пощадили.

　　Вой пронёсся над поляной и затих, запутавшись в зарослях орешника. Поднялась со своего места Вера Пална, приложила ладонь ко лбу и сощурила глаза, ничуть не подслеповатые, а такие же зоркие, как в юности.  
　　Но даже она не заметила, как из лесной темноты выскочили на свет тени, быстрые и ничем не отличимые от людей. Они смешались с толпой и взвыли, подняв головы: вой их был теперь похож на человеческий, и его подхватили все, и имя самого первого Волка прокатилось над развернувшимся на площади праздником.

***

　　Алька проснулась не от солнечных лучей, бивших прямо в лицо, не от привычных кошмаров, и даже не от вылитого на голову кувшина воды — последний трюк частенько проворачивала Вера Пална, если девушка слишком уж засыпалась.  
　　Она проснулась от того, что в утреннем шуме чего-то не хватало.  
　　За окном дребезжали тачанки молочника и тех, кто убирал площадь после гуляний. Звенели ещё не снятые украшения из красного стекла. Переругивались проснувшиеся, смеялись непьющие, ворчали те, кто никак не мог поднять свою словно налитую чугуном голову с сеновала. Кудахтали соседские куры. Соседская кошка так громко урчала, сидя на столбике забора и наблюдая за пёстрыми птицами, что её было слышно даже с чуть приоткрытыми ставнями.  
　　Вроде бы, всё было в порядке. Голова немного побаливала, но это было закономерно: ночью кто-то всё-таки смог уговорить Альку попробовать образцы местного чудодейственного варева. Этот кто-то обещал, что на вкус оно будет, как звёзды — и не обманул. Звёзды действительно плясали на языке Альки, потом перед глазами, а потом перевернули небо вверх тормашками.  
　　Приоткрыв глаза, девушка обнаружила на столике огромную деревянную кружку и пришпиленную к ней записку.  
　　Встать удалось почти без происшествий, хотя поначалу ноги решили, что их обладательница ступила на палубу корабля с сильной качкой.  
　　Почерк на записке был незнакомый, совсем не похожий на завитушечные шедевры Веры Палны.  
　　“Выпей меня”, значилось на клочке пергамента. Алька недоверчиво понюхала прозрачную жидкость и поднесла кружку ко рту.  
　　Вода.  
　　Нужно было поблагодарить того, кто, по всей видимости, помог Альке добраться домой. Вспомнить бы ещё хоть что-то, кроме оглушающего воя в ушах, крутящихся в воздухе алых ленточек и звёзд на языке.  
　　Девушка вздохнула и в несколько глотков осушила деревянную тару. Кружка громко стукнулась о стол — рассчитывать силу тоже пока было трудновато. По всему выходило, что празднование воистину удалось.  
　　Она вышла на ступени крыльца и запахнула свой алый плащ. Жители деревни лениво переговаривались: дед Размай катил куда-то в сторону реки преогромное деревянное колесо с погнутой спицей, ватага девчонок крутилась рядом, и каждая норовила достать до сломанной спицы прутиком. Обычное утро деревеньки на краю Леса. Разве что слегка туманное, и туман этот висит не над домами, а прямо в голове.  
　　Алька потянулась и сощурила глаза, поглядев на выглядывающее из-за розовых облаков солнце. Чудесный день. Кажется, и ночь была чудесная, со всеми этими песнями, воем, танцами и улыбками.  
　　Девушка опустилась на верхнюю ступеньку и прислушалась.  
　　Всё-таки чего-то не хватало.  
　　Плащ на месте.  
　　Солнце на месте.  
　　Мысли придут в порядок, да и не в них дело.  
　　Казалось, что что-то должно быть петь, но Алька то ли оглохла, то ли песня действительно больше не звучала.  
　　Она окинула взглядом утопавший в солнечных лучах пейзаж ещё раз — всех этих торопящихся и в то же время не до конца проснувшихся людей, золочёные макушки деревьев, темнеющий массив Леса, упираюшийся в горизонт — и вдруг поняла.  
　　В её груди царила тишина.  
　　Алька ничего не чувствовала. Ни желания вскочить и ринуться навстречу рассвету, или помочь Размаю, или забежать к Вере и промурлыкать пару песен, или улыбнуться.  
　　В другой раз она бы испугалась. Или разозлилась. Или всё это вместе.  
　　Но не сейчас.  
　　Кто бы не проводил её до дома — она вспомнила только странную улыбку, но чем именно странную, понять никак не могла — благодарить его не стоило.  
　　Ведь этот кто-то украл у неё сердце.  
　　

　　  
　　Сердца волков полны долга и того, что недоступно человеческому пониманию. Сердца людей наполнены жадностью, которая уживается с восхищением, страхом, храбростью, завистью, нежностью.... Сердца людей — хаос, от которого мало толку. Чистая преданность — это вам не кавардак, в котором невозможно разобраться без чьего-нибудь руководства, желательно, самого обладателя этого кавардака. Волков понять было куда легче.  
　　Сердца крали так редко, что Алька никогда не встречала бессердечных людей, зато слышала о них от Веры Палны и неизменно ужасалась. Без сердца — это хуже, чем без ноги или руки. Без сердца — значит, что ты уже никогда не улыбнёшься, глядя на солнечный свет. А если и улыбнёшься, то просто по привычке — в груди-то нет того тепла, которое замирает от восторга, нет биения жизненного мотива, только и осталось, что кусок мяса, перегоняющий кровь, и больше ничего.  
　　Кому могло понадобиться глупое девичье сердце, которое почти ничего не помнило о своём прошлом? Неужели Алька и вправду была Волком, как мечтала, и в груди у неё билась концентрированная преданность, способная разогнать лесной мрак?  
　　Быть того не может. Вера Пална уже столько раз сказала, что давно бы распознала волка. Так что глупости это.  
　　Тогда... Зачем?  
　　Ноги сами привели Альку к низенькой избушке, в которой старушка-бард обычно дремала днём: солнце лилось сквоз резные ставни и выводило на пыльном полу узоры, в которых Вера могла углядеть пару новых строф.  
　　Она открыла дверь — без стука — и тут же нос к носу столкнулась с воришкой.  
　　  
***

　　Среди отвесных скал Деревянных гор жили волки, чья шерсть соперничала в цветистости с перьями птиц, мигрирующих на юг. Были там волки красные, и волки белые, волки прозрачные, и волки серые — не ночная армия, но армия света, хранившая границы вражеского бессилия.  
　　Все знали, что в их сердцах верность пылала не так ярко, как у зверей с тёмной шкурой — но это было вовсе не так. Свет всегда кажется ярче в сравнении с тьмой. Но если твоя шкура цвета тумана или цвета самого пламени — тут уже легче ошибиться.  
　　У волков были волчьи имена, которые не так-то просто выговорить человеческим горлом: в вое их песен слышались прозвания предков, чествование всех, кто когда-то отдал свою жизнь долгу. И громче всех — имя волка, несущего в пасти воду живую и мёртвую.  
　　У корней Деревянных гор спало множество волков: в шрамах, с истёртыми лапами, забитых, брошенных или самоуверенных. И один из них был самым непримечательным — серым.  
　　От ночных волков слышал он насмешки, а от рыжих — шёпот, который никак нельзя было разобрать. И только один из белых волков, заработавший множество шрамов, всегда приходил с утешениями.  
　　Он рассказывал о том, чего лесная тьма уже не помнила: тот Волк, чьё имя выли громче всех, который когда-то зажёг первый огонь верности, тоже был серым, как утренний туман и волны северного океана.  
　　  
　　У многих волков под шкурами живёт человек, который смешно воет и чьи клыки и когти совсем не так смертоносны, но не всякий умеет его выпускать. Тот серый непримечательный волк, как и почти вся “цветная стая”, скидывал шкуру при каждом удобном случае.  
　　Люди казались загадкой похлеще невидимых границ или того, почему древних врагов называли “богами”. И волки, по природе своей не только верные, но и любопытные, старались эту тайну разгадать.  
　　Они спускались к корням лесных гор, выходили из тёмных глубин леса и прятались в людской толпе. Наблюдательные могли заметить мелькающие иногда хвосты, или жёлтый блеск глаз, или клыки, из-за которых слова иногда становились слишком грубыми, но редко кто сообщал об этом вслух. Мало ли что может показаться в неверном свете факелов и костров? Мало ли какие шутки может сыграть расползающаяся из Леса тьма? Да и нравилось людям думать, что чудеса могут быть всего лишь в одном небольшом шаге, совсем близко — зачем же узнавать наверняка? Порушенные иллюзии — всегда горе.  
　　  
　　  
　　Никто не заметил, как они стали частью толпы. Наверное, не стоило даже отвлекать их воем — опьянённые счастьем и праздничной атмосферой, люди приняли бы в свой круг любых гостей.  
　　Серый впечатался плечом в один из расставленных по периметру площади бочонков и остановился. Один из жителей деревни прошёл к бочонку с огромной деревянной кружкой в руке, подмигнул замершему в тени пареньку и крутанул золотистый кран. От тёмно-алой жидкости, в которой отражался свет факелов и костра, пахло ягодами, травой и чем-то очень весёлым.  
　　Серый облизнулся, сам того не заметив и мужчина со смехом всучил ему наполненную кружку, чуть не расплескав её содержимое.  
　　Красное веселье обожгло горло, уютно свернулось калачиком внутри живота и растворило узел страха. Мимо пробежал один из рыжих волков с ухмылкой до ушей и хлопнул Серого по плечу.  
　　Петь вместе с людьми было до безумия странно: многие из них не попадали в ноты, но, казалось, это никого не заботит. Главное — старание. Главное, что все они здесь, вместе: вместе пьют, вместе веселятся и вместе греются у костров.  
　　Алые капли пьянящего напитка походили на драгоценные камни. Серый с удивлением рассматривал их, собравшихся на кожаной седельной сумке, куда сам и опрокинул половину кружки. Хозяина сумки нигде не было видно, хотя её содержимое волка вовсе не интересовало: гораздо интереснее было наблюдать за узорами, которые рисовали красные линии на бежевой коже.  
　　Серого втягивали в танец: он топтался неловко на месте, а потом ловил ритм, и радостно выл на повисшую в небе луну. Серому протягивали кружки, его хлопали по плечу, ловили, если он спотыкался, и никому дела не было до того, кто он и откуда взялся. Это опьяняло ещё больше: цвет шкуры здесь, в толпе людей, ничего не значил.  
　　  
　　Сначала Серый заметил алый плащ, который в свете костра казался почти оранжевым, и только после — внимательно следящие за ним глаза, зелёные, совсем не похожие на его собственные. В них зелень была тёмной и глубокой, как чаща Леса. Он мог бы смотреть в них бесконечно долго — и однажды даже заметить отблески игнес фатуи, без которых не могла обойтись ни одна чащоба.  
　　Она подошла первой — несколько ровных шагов, лёгкая улыбка на губах — протянула руку и произнесла:  
　　— Алька.  
　　Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять — это её имя.  
　　— Серый, — выдавил он, непривычно протягивая вперёд руку..  
　　Её брови поднялись вверх.  
　　— Вот так просто? Серый?  
　　— Вот так просто, — он широко улыбнулся. Ладонь её на ощупь была почти горячей.  
　　После были искры, поднимающиеся в темноту небес и превращающиеся в звёзды, горячее вино, ударяющее в голову, отдавленные ступни и дикий восторг, сравнимый, разве что, с той радостью, которая рождалась, если бежать бесконечно долго с горы, по колено в сугробах и ловить языком снежинки.  
　　Алька никогда не видела снега вблизи — или не помнила, что видела — и Серый пытался объяснить ей, каким колючим и одновременно с тем успокаивающим он бывает. Каково это: вдавливать свои следы в хрустящий покров, слушать вой метели и фыркать, и ёжиться от холода, и дрожать от ожидания чудес. Почему-то снег у него всегда ассоциировался с чудесами: словно в каждом сугробе можно было найти вход в другой, неизвестный мир, или встретиться с Девой Льдов, которая поцелует в нос и окрасит шкуру белым.  
　　Он никак не мог остановиться: размахивал руками, убегал за свежими порциями варева, тянул новую знакомую танцевать, хоть и сам не особо умел это делать. Над их головами лились мелодии барда, древние сказания звенели в темноте, страхи сгорали в свете костров, и Серому не хотелось, чтобы эта ночь когда-нибудь заканчивалась.  
　　Он не помнил, когда ему вдруг стало всё равно.  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　Глаза у воришки были зелёными: не такими, как у самой Альки, а насыщенными, цвета весенней листвы. В них смотреть бы бесконечно долго и видеть собственное отражение. Ей показалось, всего на пару мгновений, что в груди снова застучало, и часы её жизни ожили... Но наваждение исчезло, стоило ей только отвести взгляд.  
　　Вера Пална стояла позади него, словно тень.  
　　Алька наклонилась и прошмыгнула внутрь избы, схватив вора за руку.  
　　— Ты, — прошипела она. — Верни моё сердце.  
　　Серый — она вспомнила, так он назвался, не именем даже — выглядел, словно его стукнули по голове чем-то тяжёлым. Его зелёные глаза на миг потемнели, и Алька почти пожалела о своих словах. Почти — потому что, конечно, по-настоящему ей бы уже ни за что не удалось это сделать.  
　　— Значит, и ты тоже, — выдохнула Вера, тяжело оседая на деревянную лавку, протянувшуюся от двери до окна. Она поймала взгляд Альки, чуть сощурила глаза, а потом помотала головой. — Что ж деется-то...  
　　— Тоже?.. — девушка повернулась к Серому, скользнула взглядом по его застывшему лицу.... Тоже.  
　　Она разжала пальцы.  
　　В передней горнице маленькой бардовой избушки тикали час. Отмеряли секунду за секундой, ждали часа, когда можно будет выпустить на волю металлическую кукушку. И тогда у неё можно будет в шутку спросить, сколько же жить осталось.  
　　— Я думал, ты ещё нескоро проснёшься, — голос у Серого чуть хрипел — не иначе последствия вчерашней гулянки. Вроде бы, они пели. И разговаривали. И даже... Танцевали?  
　　Алька чуть наклонила голову, чтобы исподтишка рассмотреть нового знакомого. Ведь она только и помнила, что улыбку.  
　　Высокий, немного нескладный, тёмные патлатые волосы с проседью на висках, и что-то такое... звериное в позе. Зелёные, как летние луга, глаза. Улыбка, в чём-то неправильная, какая-то слишком... хищная.  
　　И Алька вдруг поняла.  
　　— Ты — волк. Ты правда волк? Настоящий? Как в историях?  
　　— Алька... — начала была Вера Пална, опершись руками о лавку, и тут Серый обернулся.  
　　Алька и представить себе не могла, что это происходит так... обычно. Никакого яркого света, никаких магических вспышек, воя ветра или грома в отдалении. Показалось, словно фигуру человека на миг объял туман, самый обыкновенный, и, стоило моргнуть, как на его месте уже упирался всеми четырьмя лапами в пол огромный косматый волк. Серый, как этот самый туман. С жёлтыми глазами, в которым, вот ведь странно, проскальзывала зелень человеческого взгляда.  
　　Когти, тёмные и наверняка острые. Уши, которые так и хотелось потрепать — Алька почти протянула руку, но вовремя остановилась. И шкура, от которой пахло дождём, лесом, зверем, конечно, и чем-то ещё, чего девушка не могла назвать. Чем-то почти знакомым. Чем-то алым.  
　　Секунда — и на месте волка вновь человек, в одежде с чужого плеча и с зелёными глазами, в которых теперь без труда угадывалось золото другого взгляда.  
　　Каково это — смотреть на мир двумя парами глаз? Многое ли это меняет? Может, у него и вправду две точки зрения на любое происшествие. Может, так гораздо легче понимать мир.  
　　— Я слышу его, — в его голосе сквозила тень удивления. Воспоминание о нём. — Слышу, как оно поёт, как бьётся о клетку. Как удаляется всё дальше и дальше отсюда.  
　　Алька увидела в зелёных глазах правду — такую, какую видела только в своих странных снах о бесконечных коридорах, звоне ключей и хрупкой тревоге.  
　　— Твоё сердце, — уточнил Серый и повернулся к Вере. — Так бывает?  
　　Сказительница нахмурила брови.  
　　— Есть старые песни о тех, кто слышит чужую жизнь. Не о волках, правда, но всё же есть.  
　　— Я его найду, — Серый весь подобрался и выпрямился, расправил плечи — стал вдруг ещё выше, чем казался раньше. — Найду его и принесу обратно.  
　　— Откуда мне знать, что ты не врёшь? — Алька вспылила, но совсем не так, как прежде, только голос повысить и смогла. Она бы вывернула все несуществующие карманы, заставила бы показать тайник, добилась бы от него чего угодно — если б не была уверена в том, что Серый не был вором. Стал бы вор дожидаться её? Давно бы сбежал с награбленным. Стал бы вор вот так запросто подтверждать свою истинную личину? Стал бы волк красть? Умеют ли те, в ком живёт древняя преданность, обманывать и вредить ради корысти?  
　　Серый выдохнул и опустил голову. Если бы он сейчас был волком, то уши его прижались бы к голове.  
　　— Я не вру, — он взял руку Альки в свою и прижал её к собственной груди.  
　　Она снова почуяла её, еле слышную мелодию собственной жизни, а потом — только тишину. Пугающую и пустую, почти абсолютную. Под её ладонью зияла пропасть: точно такой же комок плоти, который всё ещё перекачивал кровь, но уже ничего в себе не несёт — ни радости, ни горя, ни преданности.  
　　Алька отняла руку от шершавой ткани рубашки Серого.  
　　Конечно, он не врал. Интересно, бессердечные вообще умеют это делать?  
　　

　　— Я пойду с ним, — Алька глядела в окно, на серого волка, которого окружила стайка девчонок. Покинув избу Веры Палны, он не ушёл — остался сидеть на дровнике, словно ждал чего-то. Он пытался улыбнуться детям, но дружелюбие превращалось в зловещую ухмылку, и они тут же отпрянули. — Какая жизнь без сердца?  
　　— И ты веришь ему? Веришь, что он действительно слышит биение твоего сердца? Чует его кровавый запах? — Вера Пална положила свои сухие дрожащие ладони на руки девушки, которая стала ей родной.  
　　— Кто бы не поверил Серому волку? — прежняя Алька усмехнулась бы, а нынешняя только и смогла, что чуть приподнять брови. — К тому же... Я видела.  
　　— Видела? — Вера вскинулась. — Что же?  
　　— Как мы его найдём. Думала, что это просто сон, но теперь...  
　　Вера Пална облегчённо вздохнула.  
　　— Иди. И обязательно возвращайся.  
　　Объятия у сказительницы оказались на удивление крепкими — может, оттого, что были прощальными.  
　　Алька кивнула и вышла за дверь, не оглядываясь. Почему-то ей это казалось важным — не оглядываться.  
　　Наверное, её должно было взволновать то, как легко далась ей ложь. Хотя теперь всё будет даваться ей легко: никаких угрызений совести, никакой жалости. Только и осталось, что дорога.  
　　  
　　Серый вскочил с места и улыбнулся — на этот раз у него получилось гораздо лучше. Видимо, всё дело в тренировках.  
　　— Ты не ушёл, — протянула Алька, поправляя свой алый плащ.  
　　— Решил подождать. Глупо, конечно, но....  
　　— Но?..  
　　— Но я знал, что ты пойдёшь следом. И...  
　　— И?...  
　　Это становилось смешным. И она бы наверняка засмеялась, если бы могла.  
　　— И рядом с тобой мне как-то... легче.  
　　Алька фыркнула. Волку, самому настоящему, рядом с ней легко. Будет о чём детям рассказать.  
　　— Вчера тоже было легче?  
　　И опять это чуть виноватое выражение лица. С опущенными к голове ушами, которых не увидеть.  
　　— И вчера тоже, — наконец, выдавил Серый.  
　　Алька почти почувствовала, как кровь приливает к щекам — но разве бессердечные умеют смущаться?  
　　— Я помню того, от кого пахло как-то странно... Тогда не придал значения, а теперь... — парень пожал плечами, словно и не заметил, как горит у Альки лицо.  
　　— Чем же? — Альке до безумия хотелось повторить недоумевающий жест. Удивительно глупая получилась бы выходка.  
　　— Болотом, — ответил волк и вдруг зевнул, обнажив клыки, которые моментально выдавали в нём хранителя границ.  
　　Болотом. Безжалостной топью, из которой тянут свои щупальца боги. То, что снится в кошмарах всем живущим в тени Деревянных гор.  
　　— Тогда моё сердце... Там?  
　　Серый помотал головой и повернул голову в сторону Леса. Тоже темного, со своими, звериными богами, которые, разве что, не хотят уничтожить всё вокруг.  
　　— Значит, в Лесу.  
　　— Значит, в Лесу, — повторил он почти обречённо.  
　　  
　　Они исчезли в темноте через пару часов, после того, как Алька упаковала с собой кое-какие вещички и немного еды. Готовиться к приключениям она не умела: все её приключения были в забытом прошлом и в неизвестном будущем. Рядом с волком, которого она встретила прошлой ночью и которому хотелось верить. Словно она знала его с рождения. Или нет, не так — целую жизнь назад.  
　　А, может, и вправду знала. У Леса злобные шутки. Может, потому она и оказалась на его краю, завёрнутая в алый плащ, без имени и без воспоминаний. Серый тоже был одним из её “может быть”.  
　　— Это странный вопрос, но скажи, — храбрость никогда не была её сильной стороной, но она всё-таки смогла задать вопрос, — ты никогда не встречал меня прежде?  
　　— Ночью ты меня об этом спросила. И я подавился вином. Не очень хорошо получилось. Тогда я попытался ответить, что нет, никогда не видел прежде.  
　　— А теперь?  
　　— А теперь кажется, что знаю тебя. Не одну ночь, а... давно, понимаешь?  
　　Алька понимала. Но всё равно помотала головой.  
　　— Странное чувство. Наверное, это и называют...  
　　В груди что-то стукнуло. Что-то, что у неё украли.  
　　— ...нет, ничего. Просто странное, — пожал плечами волк и обернулся.  
　　Теперь он бежал чуть впереди, то и дело останавливаясь и подёргивая ушами: видимо, слушал песню алькиного сердца. Интересно, далеко успел убежать похититель? Смогут ли они вообще его поймать?  
　　Алька помотала головой и прибавила шагу. Из поселения в Лес вело несколько троп, и пока они шли по одной из таких, достаточно широкой и удобной. Если бы не тишина в груди, можно было бы подумать, что это просто приятная прогулка. 

***

Чужие сердца приятно жгли кожу, стоило только взять их в руку, даже самые неуёмные, которые никак не могли смириться с тем, что теперь их окружает не привычная костяная и мясная клетка, а обычная, для птиц.  
　　Они были такими разными — любо-дорого посмотреть. Ни одного похожего: даже из тех, в которых ярче всего сияла верность. Ох уж эти волчьи сердца: в них и места-то остаётся только для одного существа. Что может быть грустнее, когда любовь всей жизни действительно существует? Никаких вариантов. Никакого разнообразия. Одно и то же лицо, изо дня в день. Любой бы свихнулся.  
　　Странные волчьи сердца. Не горячие и не холодные, то тусклые, то светящиеся так, что впору закрываться от них рукой. Воющие на разный лад, еле слышно, потому что в полный голос без мясной клетки никак не попоёшь.  
　　Это, с синими прожилками, было когда-то сердцем торговца. Даже среди зверья есть свои купцы: путешествуют с деревянной тележкой, сами в неё впрягаются и торгуют тем, чего не достать в Лесу: трещотками, леденцами, расшитыми платками, крошечными флюгерами, которые иные звериные модницы любят в причёсках носить. Железо, в конце концов, действительно спасает от малого народца.  
　　А вот это, запертое на несколько засовов, принадлежало старому волку, повидавшему так много, что и на несколько жизней хватит. Всё покрытое шрамами, но ещё живое, и верности в нём вдвое больше, чем в любом другом. Ценный экземпляр.  
　　Или то, похожее на игнес фатуи, болотный огонёк заблудшей души. Наверняка его обладателю суждено было стать им и заманивать путников в непроходимый терновник или болотные ямы, к белоснежным лепесткам ненюфаров, цветов смерти. Беспокойно мечется по клетке, норовит пролезть сквозь прутья да куда уж ему!  
　　А в самой маленькой клетушке болтающейся на шее, смиренно билось маленькое расколотое сердечко, совсем тусклое. Самая желанная добыча, на которую никогда не надоедало смотреть. Его обладатель всё ещё влачил своё жалкое существование среди смертных, не понимая, что же пошло не так.  
　　Никто не смеет отвергать похитителя сердец.  
　　Свежие сердца горели ярко и бились громче остальных, особенно одно, небольшое, фиглярски красное и совсем не интересное. Хозяйка у него тоже была совсем не интересная: слабая от алкоголя, ловившая каждое слово, легковерная, как дитя. Только звучало оно уж больно громко, а если передвинуть поближе к по-пьяному воющим невпопад волчьим, тоже из недавнего улова, то ещё громкости прибавляло и било в глаза алым всполохами. Прямо как рассветное солнце, внезапно выглянувшее из-за утренних серых туч.  
　　Сердца почти ничего не весили, а вот клетки для них, железные, сработанные на славу, собственными руками, были ох как тяжелы. И путь предстоял неблизкий.  
　　Но и в дороге, даже такой трудной, есть свои прелести.  
　　Можно приноровиться шагать под ритм сердечного хора. Можно посмотреть, как бессмысленно трепыхается сердечко на цепочке. А можно затянуть собственный мотивчик и просто переставлять ноги, ни в коем случае не считая шаги.  
　　Работы ещё так много, и солнце ещё высоко. Когда-нибудь оно скатится вниз, расколется, прямо как чьё-то сердце и потухнет.  
　　То-то будет потеха.  
　　  
***

　　Девушка и волк шли уже добрую половину дня: в основном в молчании, словно за прошлую ночь наговорились вдоволь. Когда Алька присела перекусить, волк исчез в лесном полумраке — видимо, тоже потрапезничать. Она представила, как волчьи зубы рвут чужую податливую плоть, как вгрызаются глубже, как серая шерсть окрашивается красным... отложила кусок хлеба в сторону, потеряв всякий аппетит. А волк вернулся чуть позже с горстью орехов за пазухой и ветками брусники в руках и разделил свою добычу по-братски.  
　　Алька грыза орехи в великой задумчивости: волки отчего-то были совсем не такими, какими она их представляла, слушая древние песни Веры Палны. Серый не тянул на великого воина: даже в своём волчьем обличьи он, скорее, походил на дружелюбную дворнягу из соседнего села, готовую ради косточки показать пару фокусов.  
　　После обеда они вышли на поляну, отделённую от остального леса широким грибным кругом. Такие называли “ведьминскими”, хотя жили за ними обычно представители малого народца, волшебные до мозга костей. Ведьмы — больше человеческий удел. Алька подозревала, что Веру Палну можно было назвать ведьмой, в каком-то смысле. Всё-таки своими песнями она могла заворожить. Стоит только крикнуть в праздничную толпу что-нибудь воинственное, вроде “В соседней деревне трава зеленее!”, как люди тут же ринутся сводить счёт с лужайками соседей. Чтоб неповадно было.  
　　Серый обернулся, подошёл к краю грибной цепи и присел на корточки.  
　　Грибы, рыжие, на тоненьких ножках, потянулись к его протянутой руке, а он даже не отпрянул. Алька моментально оказалась рядом и махнула ногой. Грибные шляпки покорно спрятались обратно.  
　　— Ты чего творишь? Затянут в круг, и будешь на балу у королевы фей танцевать целую вечность.  
　　Волк посмотрел на девушку, как на умалишённую.  
　　— С чего бы?  
　　— А то я не знаю, что эти “ведьмины круги” творят. И двери в деревьях.  
　　— Двери... в деревьях?  
　　То ли не понимал, то ли умело прикидывался. Алька знала слишком много песен о том, как смертные, позарившись на еду бессмертных, пропадали в волшебной стране по ту сторону всего, и возвращались в постаревший на пару сотен лет мир, в котором не осталось для них ничего родного. Только смерть.  
　　Ещё одно алькино “может быть”.  
　　— Вырезанные в деревьях. Маленькие, красивые и очень опасные. Ну что ты так смотришь?  
　　На губах Серого промелькнула тень улыбки.  
　　— Двери. В деревьях.  
　　Алька упёрла руки в бока.  
　　— А за ними — страна фей. В которой один день за сто наших лет. И...  
　　Волк улыбался, сверкая зубами. В зелёных глазах его плясали искорки веселья. В груди его не билась песнь сердца, но, будь она там, он непременно бы расхохотался.  
　　— Я начинаю подозревать, что не все сказки — правда.  
　　Серый покачал головой.  
　　— Малый народец действительно очень опасен. Но... двери? В деревьях? Да здешние деревья скорее отправят фей в бессрочную ссылку под корни, чем позволят им вырезать в своей коре какие-то там двери.  
　　Алька покосилась на ближайшую берёзу. Та тихонько шелестела листьями и, в целом, выглядела довольно мирно. Но мало ли что было на её деревянном уме? Похоже, теперь придётся постоянно оглядываться.  
　　Серый словно прочёл её мысли:  
　　— Нас они не тронут. До тех пор, пока мы не вздумаем вырезать парочку дверей.  
　　— Ты какой-то совершенно невыносимый, — Алька почти не изменилась в лице, но гордиться тут было особо нечем. — Как я могла с тобой целую ночь болтать?  
　　— Ну, болтал в основном я.  
　　— О, да, это много объясняет. Не то чтобы я хороший слушатель.  
　　— Довольно неплохой, — Серый поднялся и проследил глазами за грибной дорожкой, которая исчезала за кустами орешника неподалёку. — Придётся идти в обход.  
　　— То есть, “ведьмины круги” всё-таки опасны.  
　　— Но не так, как тебе кажется.  
　　Девушка решила не спрашивать, что он имеет в виду. На самом деле, ей было почти всё равно.  
　　— Видишь вон ту рябину? — волк указал за грибную дорожку, туда, где клочками лежал бурый мох, и высилось несколько деревьев. Алька слышала, что в “ведьминых кругах” ничего не растёт, но, видимо, ошибалась. — Ничего не напоминает?  
　　Девушка присмотрелась. Довольно странная рябина, даже на беглый взгляд. И эти две ветки с цветущими на них белыми цветками вызывали тревогу. Они походили на распростёртые в мольбе к небу руки.  
　　— Ты шутишь.  
　　— Нет. Сделаешь шаг за рыжий круг — и станешь частью Леса. Что тоже по-своему неплохо.  
　　Алька не могла отвести от рябины взгляда. Теперь она различала силуэт, и руки, и запрокинутую голову, которую венчала корон аиз цветов.  
　　— Её зовут Елена. Она дочь какого-то царя, далматийского, кажется. Иногда в шуме листвы слышно, как она рассказывает о своём прекрасном дворце и о заморском принце, выкравшем её из родного дома.  
　　Они шли теперь вдоль “ведьминого круга”: Серый тянул Альку за руку, а она и не сопротивлялась.  
　　— И её украли. Как же он оказалась здесь?  
　　— Принц потерял её в битве, а она случайно забрела в Лес. Любой здешний житель знает, что лучше держаться от таких рыжих грибниц подальше.  
　　— А она не знала...  
　　— Не знала. Но Елене, вроде как, нравится быть деревом. И ей всегда есть, с кем поговорить. А ветра разносят её истории далеко, во все стороны света, а потом возвращаются с докладами. Теперь о Елене Прекрасной знают даже в тех странах, где никогда не видели рябин.  
　　Дальше они шли в тишине: Алька пыталась услышать хоть слово из навсегда сомкнувшихся уст царевны Елены, а Серый продолжал вести её за собой. Котомку Альки он давно перевесил себе за спину, и теперь она изредка ударяла его по поясу.  
　　Алька выпустила его руку только тогда, когда “ведьмин круг” остался позади и они снова вышли на дорогу. Серый обернулся волком, чтобы не упустить след.

　　  
***

　　Древние боги ворочались во сне, приводя в движение пласты грязи и заставляя болота бурлить. Испуганные стаи игнес фатуи поднимались повыше, только бы не попасться под сонные конечности хозяев настоящей тьмы, а не той пародии на неё, которая клубилась под сенью Леса.  
　　Богам снилась битва: давно закончившаяся, о которой забыли многие из тех, кому забывать о ней не следовало. Солнце тогда померкло от поднявшегося в воздух пепла, и тьма перешла в наступление: хаос из множества глаз, конечностей всех размеров, форм и цветов, изломанных хребтов, перепонок, меха и чешуи. И если бы не проклятые волки...  
　　Людей вёл тот, кто никогда так и не стал королём: вор, каких много, прикрывавшийся высоким чином и благородными порывами. Сын берендеевский, которому везло изо дня в день, кроме того раза, когда его предали собственные братья. Сердца их были на вкус, как царский мёд и крестьянская брага, древние боги морщились, глотая их песни, но оно того стоило. Царевича растерзали на клочки и утопили в болоте. Но он вернулся, верхом на громадном сером волке, в сверкающих доспехах, с оружием, которое могло убить бога. Пришёл прямо из царства мёртвых, ведомый мёртвыми реками, не оглядываясь.  
　　Так и сражался, умерший и воскресший, яростнее любого живущего, яростнее любого лесного зверя.  
　　Древние боги видели во сне чёрную кровь на его булаве и на железных пластинах доспехов. Они помнили её жареный запах: она нагревалась от лучей солнца, которыми был пропитан этот берендеевский выродок. Они помнили, как тончайшее лезвие вонзилось в единственный глаз самого огромного, жуткого и могущественного из них. Они помнили, как от крика его содрогнулись горы, как лавины снега погребли под собой лиги Леса. Они помнили цепи, сковавшие их в темноте и глубине, сияющие, как вода под солнечными лучами.  
　　Каждую ночь им снилось поражение, и волчьи челюсти, и клинок царевича, и вечный договор, закрывший им путь наверх.  
　　Но однажды им приснилась победа. И, раз попробовав её на вкус, пусть даже такой эфемерный, они уже не могли спать спокойно.  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　　— Слышишь?  
　　Они ночевали прямо на траве: Алька лежала на мохнатом боку свернувшегося калачиком волка, и оба укрылись её алым плащом. Проснулись совсем недавно, не понять, то ли ранним, то ли поздним утром под сенью Леса всегда царил зеленоватый сумрак.  
　　Оба прислушались. Сначала Алька различила только трели какой-то пташки, очень далёкие, потом шум листвы, а после...  
　　Кто-то звал на помощь.  
　　— Это в той стороне, — волк махнул рукой туда, где среди деревьев виднелся просвет — видимо, там крона Леса не была такой густой.  
　　Путь к сердцу Альки вёл, конечно, совершенно в другую сторону. А они оба были бессердечными. Вот только...  
　　Удар, которого быть не может.  
　　Серый ничего не сказал — развернулся и пошёл вперёд, раздвигая кусты папоротника, цветущие кроваво-алыми бутонами. Пошёл на крики о помощи.  
　　И Алька последовала за ним.  
　　Посреди поляны высился дуб с самой большой кроной, которую только видела в своей жизни обладательница красного плаща. Ствол его был таким широким, что его могли бы обхватить только несколько человек, вставши в ряд. Возле такого только хороводы водить.  
　　Волк указал вверх: на одной из веток раскачивалась железная клетка, а в ней...  
　　Крики прекратились. Сидящий в клетке словно и не ждал, кто что-то действительно услышит его и придёт на помощь. А, может, на зов явились вовсе не те, кто должен был.  
　　Алька прищурилась: ей показалось, что меж прутьев сверкнуло что-то яркое, вроде света от факела или отражённых в зеркале солнечных лучей.  
　　Волк уже стоял прямо под клеткой, задрав голову. Она и не заметила, как он туда подобрался.  
　　— Вы кто такие?  
　　Голос теперь звучал совсем тихо, осторожно — и, похоже, принадлежал ребёнку. Подвешенному в клетке посреди леса ребёнку.  
　　— Мы поможем, — откликнулся волк, подбегая к перекрученному стволу дуба и оценивая, как будет лучше забраться наверх.  
　　Алька осталась на месте. Как маленькая девочка оказалась в подобном месте?  
　　— А вдруг вы с ним заодно.  
　　— С кем? — девушка скрестила руки на груди.  
　　— С тем, кто оставил тут эту клетку.  
　　— А кто это сделал?  
　　— Не знаю, — призналась девчонка. — Но она, вроде как, старая.  
　　— Ты не знаешь, кто подвесил тебя в клетке на такую высоту?  
　　— Она захлопнулась вокруг меня, умники, — буркнули с высоты.  
　　Волк шёл по ветке в своём зверином обличье, и девчонка вскрикнула, когда он оказался близко и лязгнул зубами.  
　　— Вы кто такие? — повторила пленница уже с совсем другой интонацией.  
　　— Мы бессердечные, — отмахнулась Алька. — Сможешь её открыть?  
　　Вместо ответа цепь, намотанная на ветку, резко опустилась на пару десятков сантиметров. Девчонка завизжала.  
　　— А предупредить?  
　　Бессердечным не пристало просить прощения, но Алька всё равно выпалила извинение. Наверное, на автомате.  
　　Серый продолжал разматывать цепь, и вскоре клетка с девчонкой оказалась на земле.  
　　Железные прутья кое-где проржавели, но этого было недостаточно для того, чтобы сломать хотя бы один.  
　　Железо неплохо отпугивало малый народец. Хоть в этом мелкой повезло: кто знает, что бы случилось, если первым её нашли вовсе не перевёртыш со своей случайной спутницей?  
　　Девчонка смотрела вниз, не поднимая головы, и её тёмные волосы закрывали лицо. Она намертво вцепилась руками в прутья, и это тоже успокаивало: была бы фейри, ни за что бы не смогла так долго касаться железа, непременно бы обожглась.  
　　— И что теперь... — не успела Алька договорить, как Серый в несколько прыжков слез с дерева и одним движением челюстей перекусил прут. — ...делать.  
　　Девчонка, не отрываясь, глядела на желтоватые волчьи зубы, которые без труда перекусывают железо, и так бы и продолжила сидеть, вжавшись в клетку, если бы Алька её не окликнула.  
　　— Ты как?  
　　Девочка подняла было взгляд, а потом резко опустила подбородок и пригладила волосы, словно вспомнила что-то.  
　　— Я... В порядке, да. Спасибо, — она неуклюже махнула рукой, что могло бы вполне сойти за благодарность. Серый сплюнул ржавчину и пробормотал что-то вроде “Не за что”.  
　　Темноволосая девчонка тут же со всех ног ринулась к корням дуба и вытащила из-под одного что-то, завёрнутое в тряпицу.  
　　Она пересчитала содержимое и засмеялась.  
　　— Может, тебя...  
　　Порыв ветра отнёс слова Альки куда-то в гигантскую крону дуба. Девчонка вдруг радостно подскочила.  
　　— Спасибо вам огромное! — выпалила она. — Но дальше я сама.  
　　Девушка и волк переглянулись.  
　　— Ветер! — крикнула девочка. — Ветер усиливается, и значит, всё будет в порядке.  
　　Она так ловко забралась на злополучное дерево — снова — что ни Алька, ни Серый не успели её остановить. Толлько и успели, что проводить взглядом и увидеть, как за её спиной распахиваются небольшие оранжево-красные крылья.  
　　— Ну что ты, никогда жар-птиц не видала?  
　　Алька не видала.  
　　— А сам-то?  
　　Серый не отводил взгляда от исчезающей в ветреной темноте пары крыльев.  
　　— Похоже, теперь надо будет следить за клетками. Мало ли где захлопнется.  
　　Алька даже спорить не стала.  
　　В самом деле, всякое может случиться.  
　　— Да ты полон неожиданностей, — сказала, наконец, девушка, зацепившись взглядом за покорёженные прутья железной клетки. — Что мне ещё следует о тебе знать? Может, летать умеешь?  
　　— У меня аллергия на клубнику.  
　　Алька внимательно посмотрела Серому в лицо. Не то чтобы на нём можно было разглядеть следы сарказма.  
　　— Ты не шутишь?  
　　— Нет. Может, мне стоит что-то о тебе узнать?  
　　— Я и сама бы не против что-нибудь о себе узнать. Хотя... — Алька вспомнила все болезни, которые успела предсказать. Все испуганные лица соседей. Все сны, в которых будущее складывалось из прошлого, из обычных вещей, из того, что было почти очевидным. — Пожалуй, тебе стоит узнать, что иногда я вижу вещие сны.  
　　Серый посмотрел на неё своими яркими зелёными глазами, так пристально, словно хотел докопаться до самой сути, а потом умудрился ухмыльнуться.

　　***  
　　  
　　Жар кузницы напоминал о доме, о самых приятных моментах жизни и о том, что всё на этом свете возможно. Говорят, когда-то Небесный Кузнец сковал луну и солнце, а из остатков сделал сияющий панцирь, тот самый, сверкающий на царевиче во времена последней битвы с древними богами, и щит, защищающий от любой боли, кроме сердечной.  
　　Многие кузнецы трудились с тех в поте лица, чтобы сотворить что-то похожее. Появлялось на свет замечательное оружие: мечи-кладенцы, палицы изо мёртвого льда, косы с лезвиями тоньше волоска. Но ничего похожего на солнечные доспехи или лунный щит сделать так и не смогли. Куда уж тягаться обычным людям с Небесным Кузнецом.  
　　Впрочем, и его не спасло мастерство: он рухнул под тяжестью тьмы, поверженный исполин, и превратился в чудовище, которое только и хотелось, что погасить весь свет и сожрать все песни на свете.  
　　Было что-то ироничное в том, что сразили Кузнеца его же оружием.  
　　  
　　С песнями было легче: ловить по одной, выкорчёвывая сердца. Входить в доверие, аккуратно вытаскивать чужой ритм, прятать во временные клетки, чтобы потом пересадить в настоящие произведения искусства. Для сердечных тюрем не нужны были не солнечные лучи, не лунный свет, не звёздный металл. Достаточно было переплавить пахотную косу, или никому не нужные горшки, и из текучего железа вытянуть прутья, которые послужат превосходной тюрьмой.  
　　Даже фейри его боятся. А сердца — это тоже волшебство, только не такое далёкое и не такое забытое. Разве что, такое же опасное.  
　　  
　　Ковать было почти так же приятно, как вслушиваться в ритм сердец и выискивать нужные. Есть ведь и такие, какие не нужны даже хозяину: гнилые, тёмные, такие и отравлять уже не нужно.  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　— Ты устала, — человеческая речь из звериной пасти звучала как-то неправильно, и Алька чуть не упала в грязь, запнувшись о собственную ногу, — Садись.  
　　Серая шерсть под ладонью была жёсткой и в то же время приятной на ощупь. Волк был огромный: при желании его действительно можно было оседлать, но Алька даже на лошади никогда не ездила, что уж тут говорить о...  
　　— Садись, — снова гаркнул волк, чуть ударив своим шерстяным боком по её ноге.  
　　— Ты точно ненормальный, — Алька схватилась за холку и присела на широкую волчью спину, свесив обе ноги с одной стороны.  
　　— Давай садись получше. И держись покрепче. Пробежимся.  
　　Алька перекинула одну ногу через волчий хребет. Теперь она полулежала на Сером, крепко вцепившись в шерсть за его ушами, а её сумка болталась где-то за ней.  
　　Она не успела подготовитьcя — да и как к таком подготовишься. Серый рванул вперёд, и из-под его лап полетели комья грязи и листьев. Алька уткнулась лицом в палевую шерсть, только бы не видеть проносившуюся внизу землю.  
　　Она услышала его почти сразу же — сердце, бьющееся в унисон с ударами лап о землю. Дорожная песня, которой не должно было быть, но которая стучала в ушах и заставляла забыть обо всём остальном. Песня, похожая на вой.  
　　А потом ей открылось будущее. Подарок из забытого “может быть”.  
　　Алька охнула, и Серый замедлил бег.  
　　— Что такое?  
　　— Я вижу, — прошептала Алька, всё ещё отчаянно цепляясь за шерсть.  
　　Серый перешёл на шаг.  
　　— Я вижу его.  
　　— Что?  
　　— Твоё сердце.  
　　  
　　  
　　 _Оно было близко — только протяни руку. Вовсе не серое, сияющее яркой звездой во мраке, в окружении железных прутьев. Она обожгла руку, когда попыталась открыть дверцу клетки. Вокруг — сотни таких же, а она откуда-то знала, что вот это — сердце Серого волка.  
　　Алька оглянулась в поисках ключа, а потом её дёрнуло вниз, и в ноздри ей ударила водянистая тьма._  
　　  
　　  
　　— Алька!  
　　В хриплом голосе сквозило беспокойство, и она подумала, что этого не может быть. Бессердечные не беспокоятся ни о ком. Им всё равно.  
　　— Алька!  
　　Ей не хотелось больше слышать это беспокойство. Пустота в её груди тогда казалась совсем ледяной. И она открыла глаза.  
　　Серый держал её за плечи — наверное, тряс, пытаясь привести в чувство — и на лице его тут же отразилось облегчение.  
　　— Я в порядке, — врать было всё так же легко. Так ведь?  
　　— Что ты видела?  
　　— Твоё сердце. Целое и невредимое. И довольно симпатичное. Вот только...  
　　— Только?  
　　Алька нахмурилась. Вот она огляделась, ища ключ. Там было темно и сыро, в этом будущем. И ключей нигде не было видно. Интересно, откуда она знает, что где-то есть целая комната, сверху донизу заваленная одними только ключами? Это ещё одно “может быть”? То, что постоянно снится?  
　　Поискала глазами ключ. А потом... Потом услышала волка и очнулась. Вот и всё, что помнится.  
　　— Нет, ничего. Не смогла найти ключ.  
　　— Значит, будем искать и ключи.  
　　Он помог ей подняться и стряхнуть налипшие на юбку листья. До чего же унизительно — вот так вот свалиться из-за какого-то видения. Прямиком в грязь. Хорошо, что стыда бессердечные тоже не чувствуют.


	3. Проклятье I. Меч, улица, фонарь (Curse I. The Sword, the night, the light)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> дорогие читатели, с наступающим! <3  
> новогодней эту главу никак не назовёшь - а вот в следующей будет что-то такое. хотя бы отчасти. я рассчитывала, что успею разобраться до 31 числа и с ней, но увы.  
> спасибо, что были со мной весь этот ̶т̶я̶ж̶е̶л̶о̶в̶а̶т̶ы̶й̶ год, и ждали. Терпение ваше могло бы поднимать города.

　Замок спит.  
　　Сквозь разбитые витражи пробиваются в покои солнечные лучи, рисуют на пыльном полу разноцветных чудовищ, создают иллюзию жизни на бледных лицах. Их много здесь: столпились в соседней комнате, разодетые в пух и прах, замершие навеки в одной позе, укутанные узорами паутины. В раскрытые рты заползают пауки, птицы вьют гнёзда в причёсках, под кринолинами прячутся от ветра и дождя мелкие цветочные феи, чтобы утром так и не выбраться отсюда.  
　　Под разрушенной крышей гуляет заблудившийся ветер: вскоре он уляжется тут же и стихнет, не в силах отыскать выхода, не в силах побороть разлитое в воздухе желание.  
　　Тихо каплет вода, собираясь у фундамента в речной поток, который несёт свои волны к хрустальным скалам и дальше — к беззвёздному морю, к берегам страны, куда улетают за зиму ласточки, и где никогда не видели снега.  
　　Скрежещут по железным стенам шипы терновника, теснее оплетая башни, укрывая собой двор и забираясь на флагштоки. Побегам нравится разрывать ничего не значащие цветные флаги: они опускаются вниз, как конфетти, и зарываются в землю между каменной кладкой.  
　　Через многие годы из флагов вырастают звери: из рыже-зелёного герба Лисборна — лисицы, из тёмных знамён Фарлода — саламандры, из туманно-серого символа Дагора — олени и чайки. Они поворачивают матерчатые морды к солнцу, кое-где ещё проникающему через спутанные лианы, перебирают мягкими лапами и бегут навстречу приключениям. Стоит зацепиться за шип всего одной ниточке, и от рыже-зелёной лисицы не остаётся даже хвоста. Стоит случайно забредшему сюда ветру подхватить ничего не весящего оленя — и он тонет в реке.  
　　Здесь нестерпимо пахнет смертью. Смертью, давным-давно уставшей от всего и решившей основать своё королевство там, где никто не будет искать.

　　Он спит — сном беспробудным, сном одиноким, одним из тех снов, которые принято называть вечными, потому что никто ещё не научился их измерять.  
　　Он спит, и стены железного замка хранят этот сон.  
　　Он спит.  
　　Он не проснётся.

　　***  
　　  
　　Обычно волшебный меч можно узнать с первого брошенного на него взгляда: по драгоценному камню размером с голубиное яйцо на эфесе, по сверкающей на солнце стали, но тому, как он с одного раза разрубает надвое наковальню или пробивает драконью броню. Но иногда узнать волшебный меч так же трудно, как человека, с которым ты столкнулся когда-то утром, спеша на работу или ещё по каким делам. Всего лишь ещё один образ среди многих. Ещё одна железка, свисающая с потолка кузнечной лавки.  
　　  
　　Кузнец .был славным малым: громадным, как многие приверженцы этой профессии, с точным взглядом и твёрдой рукой. Только вот незадача: посетителей у него было не так уж и много.  
　　За всё то время, когда в одном из углов кузницы провисел волшебный меч, их было всего двое.  
　　Первой была девица с зелёными, как молодая трава, волосами — ну точь-в-точь дриада. Бронзовая кожа, лёгкая походка, зоркий глаз. Она окинула взглядом кузницу, задержалась ненадолго на волшебном мече и завела с кузнецом разговор.  
　　Совершенно ненужный и непрофессиональный, о книге под названием “Как стать рыцарем” — с ней носился какой-то её знакомый — и о драконах, которых, как известно, давно уже в этих краях не водилось. Но кузнец слушал её очень внимательно и изредка кивал головой, а тоненькая косичка у его левого виска качалась в такт его одобрению.  
　　Девушка кинула взгляд на волшебный меч ещё раз, когда уже поворачивалась, чтобы уходить:  
　　— Откуда он у тебя?  
　　Кузнец посмотрел на волшебный меч так, словно только заметил его в хаосе своей кузницы.  
　　— Думаю, он ждёт нужного человека.  
　　Девица хмыкнула.  
　　— Совсем, как ты.  
　　— Как все мы, — отмахнулся кузнец.  
　　В ту ночь над кузницей гремела гроза, которой волшебный меч не видывал за всю вою долгую жизнь.  
　　  
　　Вторым посетителем кузнечной лавки был Анх’Тарр — мятежная душа преступника, заточённая в клинок; человек, который на самом деле был мечом.  
　　  
　　Кузнец жил среди туманов, далеко отовсюду, и никто не мог дать точного указания. То ли в долине, то ли на самой высокой круче, то ли в ущелье, то ли на берегу реки. Туманы скрывали многое, и многие искали в них укрытия. Под их призрачным покрывалом стирались имена, забывалось прошлое и терялись воспоминания. Заметались следы. Растворялись проклятия. Так говорили те, что никогда не приближались к туманам ближе, чем на шаг.  
Анх’Тарр однажды побывал в них, ведомый своим тогдашним Рыцарем. В те времена ему казалось, что туман проник в его нутро и остался там, иногда тревожно холодя внутренности. Это был необычный туман, точно. Но вряд ли такой уж полезный: ничего, кроме тревоги, не подарил. Ни забытья, ни нового начала. Ничего.  
Но в туманах, далеко от всех границ, жил кузнец. А лезвие Анха, то, что иногда заменяло его левую руку, начало трескаться. Погнулось. Чуть покрошилось.  
Разве случается такое с Истинными клинками? Разве случается такое с оружием, закалённым живыми душами?  
Анху не нужны были ответы. Только кузнец, который не побоится ярко-голубых молний, пробегающих над лезвием. Кузнец, который знает об Истинных клинках и не задаст кучу идиотских вопросов.  
　　 Он немного удивился гостю, но виду не подал. В конце концов, туманы всегда приносили ему то, что было необходимо. Даже если это гости. Даже если это один из тех Истинных орудий, про которые ходят легенды.  
Этот был худощавым, высоким и нескладным. Угловатым даже — может, потому что не совсем человек. Может, потому что у клинка острые грани.  
Левая рука его вспыхнула синим огнём, обнажив — о нет, вовсе не кости — металл в форме пламени, старый, может быть, даже древний, и оттого крепкий. В старину всё делали на века, чтоб служило до окончания мира. Только легко ли такое рассчитать?  
Лезвие зазубрилось. Потускнело. Кое-где погнулось. Не лезвие, а настоящее сокровище, увидишь — не налюбуешься, даже на такое потрёпанное. Сколько битв пришлось пройти такому мечу? От скольких пришлось отказаться? Сколько лет — игнорировать жажду крови?  
У всякого клинка она есть.  
И кузнец, будучи любопытным малым, конечно, не сдержал вопроса. Ни одного не сдержал.  
Он спрашивал о битвах прошедших и битвах не случившихся, о драконьем пламени и о металле.  
В взлохмаченным чёрных волосах у гостя пробивалась седина, и кузнец задумался: как стареют истинные клинки? Как живут? Как умирают? Но об этом пока не спросил. Всякому вопросу — своё время.  
　　Руку Анх’Тарра ковали наживую: искры отражались в его глазах, неотрывно следящих за ударами молота.  
　　Эхо от них, казалось, отдавалось в небесах.  
　　А когда работа кузнеца была закончена, и Анх аккуратно разминал запястье, он спросил, как бы невзначай:  
　　— Откуда он у тебя?  
　　  
　　Иной раз волшебство могут заметить только те, кто носят его и в себе.  
　　Истинные орудия замечают мечи-кладенцы, иглы, способные дырявить металл и ломы, под напором которых раскрываются хрустальные горы и чужие сердца.  
　　Кузнец пожал плечами, но Анх словно и не ждал ответа: забрался на деревянный стол, отодвинул щипцы и всмотрелся в глаза выкованного на эфесе чудовища.  
　　— Сестрица Вель, небось, тоже спрашивала?  
　　Кузнец вспомнил заплетённые в косу зелёные волосы и бронзовую кожу. И как он только раньше не понял, что и она тоже Истинная? Или понял, но решил, что это совсем неважно?  
　　— Я его забираю, — уверенно заявил Анх’Тарр, сдёргивая волшебный клинок с крюка, который тут же жалобно заскрипел, закачавшись.  
　　Кузнец только плечами пожал. Кто же станет спорить с Истинным Мечом?  
　　  
　　Анх’Тарр ушёл в туман, чтобы выбраться из него с той стороны, где стена ветров не давала ему пробиться дальше. Он, конечно, ещё вернётся к кузнецу, ведь он оставил там вопросы и задолжал ответы. Но пока у него за плечами болтался завёрнутый в тряпицы клинок, который жаждал оказаться в нужных руках.  
　　Волшебные мечи — не то же самое, что Истинные. В последних слишком много человеческого, а в первых — разве что голос. И характер, если повезёт. Разве что могущества больше: там, где у Истинных помещалась разозлённая и обманутая душа, у обычных заколдованных лезвий клубилось чистое волшебство, а с ним проблем всегда было меньше.  
　　Шёл Анх’Тарр днями и ночами, прислушивался — не подаст ли меч голос? — а тот то ли упрямо молчал, то ли шептал слишком тихо.  
　　  
　　Сказочные дороги всегда приводят туда, куда следует: даже если это не сразу ясно. Такая уж у них натура. Анх следовал не велению сердца и не зову небес — шёл себе и шёл, пока не оказался у железных развалин, увитых терновником и цветами Драконьего Пламени.  
　　А там остановился, развернул тряпицы, скрывающие волшебный клинок, и вонзил его прямо в одну из сверкающих тёмных плит.  
　　Та, конечно, не раскололась — только искры полетели.  
　　И Анх’Тарр отправился в один из многих своих путей. Ведь это было совсем неважно — в какой именно. Потому что в конце каждого ждали туманы и скрытая в них кузница.  
　　  
　　***

　　— Это мои башмаки, — уверенно заявил фонарь, наклонившись чуть ниже — так, чтобы осветить угол, в котором копошилось что-то громкое и очень наглое. Не всякий решит обворовать честного работника улиц, пусть даже охраняемых кое-как, не в пример тем, что находились выше.  
　　Фонарь стоял на этом перекрёстке с тех самых пор, как его демонтировали из слишком разросшейся стены на одном из верхних ярусов. На новом месте опасностей, конечно, было гораздо больше, чем в ярко-освещённом Парке Светлячков — здесь только сам фонарь был источником света — но и приключений тоже выдавалось с лихвой. Мимо шастали такие личности, о которых в Парках наверху даже не слышали, не то что не видали. Зубчатые Подонки, группами и по отдельности, Масляные Фатумы, с авоськами пустыми и полными апельсинов, а иногда даже проползал грузно пластинчатый Гуалтьеро, названный в честь первого человека, потерявшего право на сон.  
　　Темнота в ответ затаила дыхание, а потом выдохнула:  
　　— Извините?..  
　　Фонарь заскрипел шейными пластинами. Ему редко приносили извинения, пусть даже полувопросительные. С другой стороны, ещё никто никогда не зарился на его башмаки. На что там смотреть? Потускневшие, из ржавого цвета шкуры старого флага, с дырой размером чуть ли не с половину правой туфли.  
　　— Зачем они вообще тебе понадобились?  
　　Темнота снова немного помолчала. Молчание это звучало неуверенно — так же, как голос распределителя, увольнявшего фонарь на на новое место.  
　　— Босиком разгуливать как-то холодновато.  
　　Фонарь выпрямился. Повернулся в правую сторону, осветив дорогу и ограду вокруг одной из многочисленных свалок. Потом медленно повернулся налево: свет его упал на угол, за которым начиналась другая улица, впрочем, ничем особо не отличающаяся от этой.  
　　— Холодновато? — переспросил фонарь, не скрывая удивления. Холодновато, говорят, бывает в аду. Не то чтобы фонарь вообще в него верил — здесь, внизу, любая свалка сойдёт за ад. Выдуманный уже не нужен.  
　　Холодновато. Иногда фонарь почти чувствовал, как нагревается металл на внутренней стороны его головы. Хотя, скорее всего, это были фантомные ощущения. Этим грешили все обитатели этажей, не только нижних.  
　　Словно почувствовав чужое недоумение, говоривший стряхнул с себя остатки темноты и вышел из-за выступа на стене, куда свет фонаря не попадал.  
　　Фонарь почувствовал острую необходимость пробежать пару кружочков по площади. Или лучше по Парку, чтобы можно было раскидывать пластиковые листья и убедить самого себя в чём угодно.  
　　— Извините ещё раз, — пробормотал человек, поплотнее закутываясь в нелепый клетчатый шарф, и скользнул взглядом по своим босым ногам. Ладно, не совсем босым, потому что носки там определённо присутствовали, ещё более нелепые, чем шарф, с мордами каких-то животных. — Может, подскажете тогда, где здесь можно разжиться обувью?  
　　Фонарь мигнул. Он не делал этого ещё никогда за всю свою службу на нижних этажах. Это было, по сути, его величайшее достижение. Он нёс свой пост, не позволяя свету погаснуть ни на мгновение. За его стёкла никогда не залетали монохромные бабочки или ржавые мухи. Он сам следил на лампочками и всегда чувствовал заранее, когда приходило время её заменить, и делал это только в специальное отведённое на перерыв время. Но сейчас удержаться у него никак не получилось. Да и у кого бы вообще получилось? Когда вот, стоит у самых его башмаков, заправляет волосы под шарф, приподнимает брови...  
　　— Но ты же...  
　　— Вор? Человек? — подсказал незнакомец.  
　　— Не спишь, — выдавил из себя фонарь и тут же поднёс к выемке рта механическую руку.  
　　Люди не были такой уж новостью. Фонарь видел одного как-то раз. Вот только глаза у него не были открыты. У всех людей они были закрыты. И ни один из них не двигался. Ни один из них попросту не мог этого делать, потому что... Так было всегда. Здесь. На каждом этаже. Ведь иначе...  
　　Фонарь шевельнул ботинками. Скрипнули суставы. Свет заставлял блестеть всё его тело: ноги, остов, руки. Всё вроде бы было на месте.  
　　— Я вроде как уже... выспался, — объявил человек и поднял голову, чуть прикрыв глаза ладонью. Как будто бы это всё объясняло.  
　　— Выспался?  
　　— Ах да, всё время забываю... — человек потёр переносицу и опёрся на стену, у которой заканчивался тротуар. — Значит, так. Как тебя зовут?  
　　— ГУ-29.  
　　— О, один из первых? Здорово. Рад знакомству, Гу. Меня зовут Рори, и я иногда не сплю. Знаешь, вроде как вы.  
　　Фонарь расслабился.  
　　— А я даже и не расслышал в тебе шестерёнок. Надо же, как славно сработан!  
　　ГУ-29 снова наклонился и заглянул человеку в ухо. Под определённым углом можно было наверняка рассмотреть двигающиеся зубцы и...  
　　 — Погоди, приятель, — Рори зажмурился и чуть отступил в тень. — Нет во мне шестерёнок. Просто мне не нужно спать всё время, и...  
　　Фонарь почти ощутил, как шестерёнки внутри него заедает другими шестерёнками, и привычное тиканье сменяется жутким лязгом невозможного. Люди спят. Если люди не спят, то тогда кто видит сны? Если люди не спят, то почему тогда всё вокруг всё ещё существует, и...  
　　Вот они, фантомные ощущения. Опять накрыли, да так, что фонарю показалось, что начало лопаться его стекло.  
　　— Эй, Гу! Ты в порядке?  
　　Фонарь снова мигнул. Второй раз за смену, это ж просто невообразимо! Его ведь некуда дальше списывать!  
　　— Гу! Только не говорите, что я опять наткнулся на верующего, да что ж... — последние слова Рори пробормотал сквозь зубы, почти неслышно, но слух у фонаря был прекрасный. Его налаживали почти так же часто, как и проверяли электрику: ведь лучше заранее знать, когда из-за поворота покажется спешащий куда-нибудь Гуальтеро или механическая повозка.  
　　— Я не... — ГУ-29 запнулся. Верил ли он? Вполне, ведь спящего человека он действительно видел. Издалека. В течение нескольких секунд. Но всё же. Картина мира была изначально заложена в его памяти, и не было причин ей не доверять. Все люди должны спать и видеть сны, потому что если их не будет, то не будет и... Всего. Всего вокруг.  
　　Есть Тот, Кто Спит Наверху и есть его верные последователи. Все они старательно спят, чтобы могли существовать этажи, верхние и нижние, и всё в них: фонари, ворота, двери, фатумы, гигантские светлячки, матерчатые звери, феи, зубцы и все остальные, даже ветроводы. Но ведь... Ведь это никак не проверить?  
　　— А тебе снятся сны? — выпалил, наконец, фонарь, потому что ни о чём ином думать пока не мог. Его охватило что-то вроде паники. Религиозной в какой-то мере.  
　　— Снятся. В них я обычно утоляю голод, потому что это место, очевидно, не любит таких, как я.  
　　Фонарь тут же вспомнил чуть прогорклый вкус масла и ржавчины. Интересно, что едят люди? Он очень удивился бы, если нечто, похожее на смазочное масло.  
　　— Это...  
　　ГУ-29 вдруг подумал, что не видел ничего более необычного, чем человеческие глаза. И как он раньше этого не заметил? В них ведь что-то отражалось, и не только сам фонарь, но и словно бы... Весь мир?  
　　— ...забавно, — произнёс, наконец, фонарь и приблизил свои стёкла прямо к обрамлённому вьющимися волосами лицу. Только с такого расстояния он понял, что это вовсе не проволока.  
　　Рори чертыхнулся и опустил взгляд.  
　　— Не делай так больше, — прошипел он, жмурясь и пытаясь прогнать чёрные круги, которые повисли у него перед глазами.  
　　— Ой, — только и смог выдавить из себя фонарь. Он не думал, что человеческие глаза такие чувствительные. Зато теперь понятно, почему они держат их закрытыми так же часто, как Кружевные Куклы с этажей повыше.  
　　— И сейчас тебе... холодновато? — вспомнил фонарь и пошевелил своими металлическими ступнями.  
　　— Весьма. У металлических дорог есть своя беда.  
　　Фонарь вспомнил, как он некоторых тропинок в саду на верхних этажах шёл пар. Вовсе не холодный.  
　　— Тогда мои башмаки тебе не помогут, — фонарь сцепил пальцы на руках в замочек, без предупреждения подхватил человека и поднял так, чтобы ток смог увидеть, что лежит за стеной, вьющейся вдоль дороги.  
　　Рори только и успел, что охнуть и схватиться покрепче за трубчатые пальцы фонаря.  
　　— Это одна из парковых свалок, уровень Ф-П-2187.  
　　— ФП?  
　　— Фосфорные Поля. Вон сияние, еле заметное.  
　　— И что, считаешь, на свалке я смогу раздобыть пару добротных башмаков?  
　　— Я в этом уверен.  
　　ГУ-29 так давно не вытягивал руки на всю данную им длину, что механизмы жалобно заскрипели. Это был не неприятный звук, но и не благородный, из тех, что издавали настоящие профессионалы, когда выделывали трюки похлеще преодоления свалочной стены.  
　　Человек соскочил прямо на кучу мусора и, подняв тучи пыли, закашлялся.  
　　Фонарю тут же представились, абсолютно мягкие, но не матерчатые и даже не тонкостенные бронзовые лёгкие, и он снова мигнул. Чем дольше он думал о неспящих снах и отсутствии двигающей тикающей силы в них, чем сильнее нагревалась лампочка в его голове. И вместо этого он начал представлять, как Гуальтеро ползёт по его улице, снова, и фонарь набирается храбрости, чтобы отвесить ему поклон. Или даже поздороваться.  
　　Ходили легенды, что внутри Гуальтеро, под всеми этими массивами железа и стали — тоже спит человек. Тот самый, от которого исполин получил своё имя. Именно ему снится всё вокруг, и потому не стоило связываться его носителем, ведь кто знает, чем это обернётся для всего окружающего мира? Но фонарь этому не верил. Он знал, всеми своим бряцающим нутром чувствовал, что Тот, Кто Спит Наверху действительно спит наверху, на вершине самой высокой башни, и туда не ведёт ни одна из металлических дорог.  
　　Из воспоминаний о Парках фонаря вытащил свист из-за стены. Это Рори нашёл пару сапог с пряжками, подошва которых была достаточно прочной для любой дороги, пусть будет даже целиком состоять изо льда. Или, допустим, иголок.  
　　ГУ-29 перетащил человечка, который, казалось, не весил вообще ничего, назад и опустил рядом со своими дырявыми башмаками.  
　　— Благодарю, Гу, — Рори поклонился, и его тёмные волосы закрыли лицо — так низко он поклонился. Была бы шляпа, он бы взмахнул ею, как это делал один кот.  
　　— Помогать тем, кто видит сны — целое приключение, — разоткровенничался фонарь и снова мигнул. А потом ещё раз. И ещё. Словно закоротило..  
　　— Ты как там, приятель?  
　　Фонарь помотал стеклянной коробкой и осветил сначала правую сторону улицы, а потом левую. Всё работало исправно, как Башенные Часы.  
　　— Немного ошеломлён.  
　　Рори расплылся в улыбке. Фонарь и не знал, что люди умеют творить такое со своими лицами. Это было так... поразительно. Он видел улыбки только на лицах Кружевных Кукол, но те были вечны, как и выражение их бровей, чуть удивлённое. Это должно было сразу вызывать к них доверие, но, конечно,не вызывало. На этажах редко кто теперь ловился на эту удочку.  
　　 — Это хорошо, — Рори повернулся к то стороне дороги, которая вскоре скрывалась за углом и шла чуть вверх. — Посвети-ка мне вон туда, будь добр.  
　　Прежде, чем исчезнуть навсегда, словно был странным видением под конец рабочей смены, Рори остановился и помахал Гу рукой. И тот ответил тем же.  
　　С тех пор прошло немало времени, но улица Гу запомнилась многим тем, что освещавший её фонарь махал проезжающим повозкам, здоровался с прохожими и предлагал вместе посмотреть на сверкающий фосфор.  
　　ГУ-29 надеялся, что Рори иногда видит его в своих снах.  
　　  
***

　　Анху не удалось уйти далеко. Металл под ногами звенел так мелодично, что в голове сама собой начала зарождаться затейливая песенка. Что-то о снах, что-то о рыцарях, о потерянном времени, об острове и том, что пора бы давно позабыть....  
　　А потом металл зашевелился. Под ногами прокатились волны: Анх не удержал равновесия и начал падать, выпростал руку, которая мгновенно превратилась в лезвие, заскрежетала по земле и ни за что не смогла зацепиться. Вот тебе и нужные дороги. Что прикажете делать с теми, которые выкованы из железа?  
　　Замок частенько отращивал новые комнаты, пролёты, галереи, а то и целые этажи. Наверное, забавы ради. Или просто потому, что железо терновника росло в некоторых местах так густо, что как-то само собой сплавливалось в стены. Так почему бы и не использовать открывшиеся бесхозные помещения?  
　　Стены вздымались вверх в такт дыханию Анха, но он, конечно, этого не заметил. Они сомкнулись над его головой и отрезали от него небо, серое и низкое, такое близкое, что достаточно было протянуть руку, чтобы дотронуться.  
　　Меч обхватил голову руками: замкнутые помещения не очень хорошо на него влияли. Приобретённая клаустрофобия имела связь с тем, что когда-то давным-давно, на заре веков или, может, чуть позже осудили душу преступника и заковали её в сталь. Прежде, чем снова обрести человеческую форму и стать более-менее свободным, у Анха ушло слишком много времени, и проводить в заточении чуть больший срок он не рвался.  
　　Но замку было всё равно. Он рос, не оглядываясь на желания тех, кто оказался поблизости. А такое уже случалось, и не раз.  
　　Одна маленькая девочка собирала у терновых зарослей побеги Драконьего Пламени и попутно грела о него руки. Присела меж двух металлических лиан, потянулась за одним из особо крупных цветков и вдруг оказалась в коридоре, освещённом нарисованными на потолке звёздами. Она успела подумать только о том, что её брат рисовал вещи куда более красивые, и ему бы эти звёзды очень понравились, а потом опустилась на пол и закрыла глаза. Из её ослабевших пальцев выпали цветы с красными стебельками, а спустя время покрылись паутиной — как и платье девочки, и её сапожки, и она сама. Она спала. Ей снился дом, только всё в нём почему-то было сделано из шестерёнок, выточено из стали и бронзы, но это ничуть её не смущало. Брат всё так же рисовал картины, просто чуть поскрипывая в такт движениям кисти. Мать иногда выдыхала чёрный пар. А сама девочка, если прислушивалась, могла уловить тихое тиканье собственного заводного сердца. Тогда она неизменно улыбалась и мчалась в сад, чтобы повернуть ключик и послушать трели соловья.  
　　Была ещё одна девушка: она уснула в лесу и больше не проснулась. В городе, в который она не вернулась, говорили, что её забрали лесные феи. Несколько стариков грешили на мёртвый замок, громадой возвышающийся на горизонте. А её мать была уверена, что та сбежала с бродячими артистами и теперь даёт представления где-нибудь в пиратском Фарлоде, в одном из самых огненных княжеств, как давно хотела.  
　　Звери никогда не попадались в ловушку спящего замка. Они чуяли запах смерти и бросались прочь, едва только терновые иголки начинали шевелиться и расти.  
　　Анх’Тарр скорее почувствовал чужое присутствие, чем услышал окликающий его голос.  
　　Он открыл глаза — и когда только успел зажмуриться? — отнял руки от ушей и выпрямился. Над ним нависала громадная механическая женщина: с отполированными мышцами и россыпью гиревых волос, собранных в несколько хвостов, которые гулко стучали по корпусу. Она опиралась на длинную часовую стрелку, которая, по всей видимости, заменяла ей копьё. Сквозь пластины на её груди и прикрывавшие её шкуры матерчатых животных пробивался неверный голубой свет.  
　　— Ты не спишь, — слова выскользнули из чужого рта вместе с клубами белого пара.  
　　Анх промолчал. Поза женщины казалось расслабленной, но на самом деле выдавала в ней опытного охотника даже больше, чем копьё в руках.  
　　Лезвие появилось вместо его левой руки почти по наитию, он даже не успел решить, так ли хороша идея помахать перед глазами противника оружием. Но древний клинок решил за него.  
　　Над ложбинкой в узорчатой стали заискрилась парочка привычных молний. Они появлялись всякий раз, стоило лишь Истинному Мечу обнажить свою суть. Может быть, были своеобразной печатью — и нехило зависели от неба над головой, потому что сейчас заряды были совсем слабыми и тусклыми.  
　　Охотница окинула оценивающим взглядом стеклянных, но до ужаса живых глаз лезвие и одобрительно кивнула.  
　　— Ты очень похож на человека, незнакомец. Почти обманул меня. Новые комнаты всегда преподносят сюрпризы, но такой я встречаю впервые.  
　　Анх'Тарр, конечно, слышал о мёртвом замке за железными терновником. Это была не его сказка, но не знать о других было сродни преступлению. К тому же, чем заниматься свободному страннику, как не слушать, что сегодня принесёт ветер?  
　　Он слышал о том, что на нём висит проклятие, и люди внутри засыпают мёртвым сном. Кто-то припоминал старые истории о прекрасной принцессе в башне, которая ждала спасения, но Истинные орудия в неё не верили. По крайней мере, те, с кем Анх ещё поддерживал сообщение.  
　　Меч видел за свою долгую жизнь слишком много, чтобы удивляться металлическим людям или растущим замкам. Для каждого проклятия было своё разрешение проблемы: герой, или соблюдение условий, или время. Мёртвый замок не был его историей, он просто оказывал услугу товарищу, который теперь будет ждать того, кто сможет вытащить его из металла... Но, похоже, его не хотели отпускать так просто. Если замок вцепился в него, значит, дорога Анха лежит пока среди здешних коридоров.  
　　Кем же ему быть в угоду дорогам? Герольдом? На тот случай, если механические люди не знают, что делать с волшебными мечами?  
　　— Я Хранитель Меча, — соврал было Анх’Тарр, а потом заговорил увереннее, потому что на короткое время он всё-таки действительно им стал. — Вытащить его из камня...  
　　Охотница тряхнула гирями и нахмурила насаженные на колёсики брови.  
　　— Из железа, — попытался исправиться Анх.  
　　— Это сталь, Хранитель Меча. И можешь не продолжать. Любой знает, что такие мечи не могут быть обыкновенными. Мы ведь в новой комнате.  
　　Как будто бы это что-то объясняло.  
　　— Кому ты приснился? Тому, Кто Спит Наверху? Надеюсь, что так, — она стукнула себя кулаком по одной из пластин, из-за которой выбивался голубой свет, — Надеюсь, этот меч тоже снится Ему. Надеюсь, и я снюсь ему, а не одному из Его приспешников.  
　　Анх медленно кивнул, наблюдая за тем, как Охотница вставляет своё копьё в одну из трещин, оставленных волшебным клинком. Она радостно осклабилась, показав внутренности своего рта — шестерёнки и что-то оглушительно тикающее — схватилась обеими руками за рукоять и потянула.  
　　По всей видимости, Анху ещё какое-то время придётся поработать Хранителем. Не то чтобы это входило в его планы, да и не мешало бы хоть кусочек неба видеть, а то совсем невыносимо.  
　　Разочарованная Охотница снова ухватилась за копьё, а потом испуганно охнула, когда высоко на потолке появилось стеклянное окно, за которым плыли чёрные тучи.  
　　Анх облегчённо вздохнул и прислушался.  
　　Вскоре по стеклу зашуршал дождь. А вслед за ним он услышал голос, такой тяжёлый и обширный что он мог принадлежать только самому замку.  
　　Охотница его, конечно, не услышала.  
　　  
***  
　　  
　　— Ты же не знаешь точно, видят ли тебя во сне. Именно тебя, потому что то, что всё вокруг — сон, это всякому известно, — проскрипела О’Даа, вперевалочку прошагав к длинному ряду разноцветных рычагов.  
　　— Лично мне гораздо легче думать, что меня во сне никто не видит. Ни один из тех, которые в скорлупках наверху лежат и только и делают, что спят. Когда тебя выдумывают во сне — это, знаешь ли, не очень приятно, — согласилась Ш’Оль, проскользнув следом. Глаза её, многогранные и похожие на букеты из драгоценных камней, отражали в себе алый цвет тревожной сигнализации.  
　　Рори шёл между ними, словно бы под конвоем, но был абсолютно спокоен. Если дело дошло до обсуждения Спящих, то он был практически в безопасности. Ещё ни одна охранная система не смогла его остановить, и эта наверняка не станет исключением.  
　　— Стало быть, я тоже кому-то снюсь?  
　　О’Даа фыркнула, и кипящее масло упало ей на когти.  
　　— Люди не могут сниться другим людям. Потому это рушит всю эту дурацкую теорию про Того, Кто Спит Наверху. Если Ему не могут сниться люди, то почему их так много на верхних этажах?  
　　— И откуда ты тогда взялся? — поддакнула Ш’Оль и остановилась перед дверьми, впаянными в стену. — За одной из них — страшная опасность, вторая ведёт в безопасность.  
　　О’Даа покачала головой:  
　　— Ужасно хреновые стихи. Вот поэтому мне стоит говорить.  
　　— Да ты за всю тикающую вечность не смогла зарифмовать даже двух строк.  
　　— Одна Дверь, ты уж поверь, ведёт туда, где бродит Зверь. Вторая проведёт туда, где... где...  
　　О’Даа запнулась, и Ш’Оль воззрилась на неё немигающим взглядом.  
　　— ...куда не приведут врата... Ах, нет, да что ж такое... Где обитает борода? Ох, ещё хуже... Где... где....  
　　— ...обретёшь покой, балда, — скрипнула Ш’Оль.  
　　Рори оглянулся назад и не увидел ничего, кроме темноты, причём вовсе не спасительной. Эта выглядела так, словно в ней ничего не было. Словно металлическая дорога исчезала, кусок за куском, прямо за шагами Стражей Безопасного Прохода К Этажу Повыше.  
　　 О них узнавали все, кто так долго шатался по нижним этажам, а Рори шатался по ним действительно долго. И так же долго и маковой росинки во рту не держал — по крайней мере, наяву. За одно это ему можно было накрутить ещё парочку недель к сроку.  
　　Он очнулся на одной из Заправок Масляных Фатумов, тех, сквозь которые можно было различить очертания противоположной стены. Наверное, именно потому его было так трудно удивить — даже тем обстоятельством, что голод никогда не мучил его во время бодрствования.  
　　Он вспомнил своё имя почти сразу же, а остальное... остальное походило на бред или... или на сон. Может, именно поэтому Рори пошёл наверх. Нет, не так — Наверх. Это было бы гораздо лучшим объяснением по сравнению с настоящим — “мне кажется, там то, что я ищу”.  
　　После встреч с механическими обитателями нижних этажей он был готов ко всему. Например, к тому, что наверху спит он сам, и, значит, видит во сне самого себя и всё вокруг. В таком случае ему оставалось разве что развернуться и уйти прочь. Ведь тогда вся эта религиозная штука оказалась бы вполне правдивой, и...  
　　Но такое вряд ли случится. Даже в металлическом мире должна быть своя логика. Холод от дорог, например, всегда отрезвлял. Фонари почти все были молчаливыми и ужасно вежливыми: если честно, Рори думал, что украсть у такого башмаки будет задачей совсем лёгкой. И ошибся. И был этому ужасно рад, потому что всё разрешилось наилучшим способом: нынешние сапоги были превосходны.  
　　Впервые о Ш’Оль и О’Даа он услышал от Подонков. Их Рори встречал чаще всего и не мог понять только одного: почему их называли именно так? Они были вполне мирными, хоть и выглядели, как рухлядь, которой уже давно требовалась починка.  
　　 Обе они были Стражами Двери, которая вела с нижних этажей на тот ярус, с которого начинались верхние. Естественно, как и все Стражи, эти загадывали загадки, старались обмануть и включали сигнализацию — наверное, для излишнего устрашения.  
　　Двери выглядели внушительно: окованные золотом и чем-то похожим на стекло, только совершенно чёрным. На одной из них красовалось изображение дракона, на второй — линдворма, крылатого червя. Кроме Стражей ни один из здешних обитателей не походил на драконов даже отдалённо, и Рори сдвинул брови. Кажется, драконов он видел во сне. Или знавал в прошлой жизни — почему бы и нет?  
　　— И это всё?  
　　— А что тебе ещё? — проворчала О’Даа, перебирая в воздухе когтями, словно всё ещё силилась придумать хорошую рифму.  
　　— Подсказку? Что-то кроме предупреждения?  
　　— Это проверка не на ум, а на удачу, — Ш’Оль извернулась кольцом, а потом выгнулась, став похожей на вопросительный знак.  
　　Рори покосился на О’Даа, казалось, забывшую про весь окружающий мир, а потом на алые глаза Ш’Оль.  
　　Он открыл дверь с линдвормом.  
　　И не угадал.  
　　  
　　Опасность оказалась не такой уж и страшной. Главным образом потому, что груда шестерёнок и сочленений лежала на полу, а над ней возвышалась высокая фигура, в красном свете тревожной сигнализации казавшаяся почти раскалённой.  
　　— Опачки, — О’Даа закусила раздвоенный язык, а Ш’Оль отползла чуть подальше от дверного проёма. — А мы-то уже думали разразиться адским смехом.  
　　Фигура медленно обернулась, и первым, что увидел Рори были не невероятно синие стеклянные глаза, не зелень, наползающая на бронзовый лоб и даже не удивительно рельефные для автоматона мышцы. Всё внимание на себя оттягивала грудная клетка: открытая, обвивавшая рёбрами, словно паучьими лапками, блок питания. В нескольких местах в нём зияли небольшие дыры, и сквозь них просачивался свет, который отодвигал на второй план даже алый тревожный сигнал.  
　　— Можете смеяться, — проговорил автоматон, и уголки его рта дрогнули, чуть не превратившись в улыбку, Рори готов был поклясться в этом и не обвинять неверный свет в оптических иллюзиях. — Жалко было бы потратить заготовленное представление впустую.  
　　О’Даа, немного неуверенно хохотнула — из её пасти вырвалось облачко подсвеченного пара — и хвост Ш’Оль тут же заткнул пасть второго стража.  
　　— Мы, пожалуй, пойдём, — зашипела она. — Коль скоро наши услуги здесь больше не нужны.  
　　— Извольте, — автоматон махнул рукой, и рёбра шевельнулись, открыв ещё лучший обзор на источник янтарного света. — И не забудьте выключить сигнализацию. Рябит в глазах.  
　　— Конечно, — пискнула О’Даа, освободив рот, и тут же зашипела, склонившись к Ш’Оль. — Это что же, мы теперь можем таки стать актёрами?  
　　Дверь за ними захлопнулась с тихим шипением. Рори постарался придать своему лицу менее обалдевшее выражение и прочистил горло.  
　　— Доброй тени, Аврор. О вас ходит много слухов.  
　　— Доброй, — отозвался Рори. Никто больше не называл его полным именем. Даже он сам. Интересно, где этот умудрился его услышать? И кто он вообще? По облику похож на Кружевную Куклу, а по способностям... ну... ни на кого, пожалуй, не похож.  
　　— Джей Ви, — автоматон протянул руку, которую можно было бы принять за человеческую, если бы не освещение.  
　　— Вот так просто? Без номера? — Рори не торопился пожать протянутую руку. В конце концов, этот малый умудрился вывернуть наизнанку великую Опасность, охранявшую выход на верхние этажи.  
　　— Вот так.  
　　Автоматон не спешил опускать руку.  
　　Рори поводил плечами, а потом сдался. Видимо, им было по пути.  
　　На ощупь чужая ладонь была на удивление тёплой.

　　***

　　 Замку нравились новые комнаты, нравились гости, нравился стук дождя по стеклу, а ещё ему нравилось молчать. Потому Анх’Тарру, Истинному Мечу и одновременно с тем Хранителю Волшебного Клинка (которому, заметьте, даже не пришлось ютиться в озере), несказанно повезло, когда по стенам прокатилось эхо, сложившееся в “Дождись”.  
　　Ждать пришлось недолго. Вскоре народ повалил в новую комнату с окном на верхотуре — о нём слухи расползлись чуть ли не быстрее, чем о волшебном мече, и непонятно, что же вызывало больше любопытства — целыми толпами.  
　　Анх познакомился с Подонками. Узнал, что не стоит стучать по плечу Фатумов, особенно Масляных. Научился отличать Кружевных Кукол от сложных автоматонов — у последних обычно характер был поприятнее. А ещё поймал множество слухов, хотя ветров в замке не было и в помине. Наверное, потому, что на них, в отличие от всех остальных счастливчиков, проклятие всё-таки действовало.  
　　Шептались о том, что на Свалку стали отправлять всех без разбору. Что на одной из улиц на нижних этажах сбрендил фонарь. Что Перламутровые Черепахи опять устроили забастовку длиной в сто лет. Говорили ещё о человеке, который бродил по этажам так, словно не умел видеть сны.  
　　А Анх ждал: иногда в виде меча с рукоятью в виде распростёршего крылья дракона, иногда в человеческом, но с левой рукой-лезвием, чтобы не смущать местную публику.  
　　И, кажется, он уже понял, кого именно ему нужно дождаться.  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　Джей Ви был одним из тех, кто не просто верил в навязанную всем историю о некоем сверхсуществе, который спит и видит во сне целый мир, но даже не подвергал этот факт сомнению. Его железная уверенность была крепче цилиндра, скрывающего его источник питания, и, может быть, даже крепче желания Аврора оказаться на самом верхнем этаже тикающего замка.  
　　Автоматон тоже держал путь наверх — впрочем, это было понятно ещё из места их встречи. Мало кто потащится навстречу Стражам Дверей из любопытства или просто так. Оставался ещё вариант со спором, но Джей Ви, похоже, никогда не спорил на деньги или запчасти. Просто потому, что у него никогда не было ни того, ни другого.  
　　Он знал о строении любого встречного фонаря или механоцикла больше, чем любой знакомый Рори. Не то чтобы их было сильно много, но это всё равно впечатляло. Дай ему волю, Джей Ви мог бы, наверное, и Гуалтьеро починить. И остаться после этого в живых.  
　　Так что ни деньги, ни запчасти были автоматону не нужны. Он чинил себя сам, а на Свалки проникнуть было не так уж и сложно, если оказаться услугу одному из фонарей.  
　　Они продолжили путь вместе, даже толком об этом не договариваясь. Это вышло само собой. Приноровиться к широкому шагу Джея было не так уж и сложно, и из виду его было почти нереально упустить: ростом он намного превосходил Аврора. Ещё его совершенно не смущала компания человека, что было особенно удивительно, учитывая его религиозность. Или стоило называть её верой? Стоит ли вообще называть верой то, что похоже на твёрдую уверенность?  
　　Джей Ви никогда не выпускал из рук витиеватое копьё, которое что-то очень сильно напоминало Аврору, но что именно, он вспомнить не мог. Джей Ви даже не приподнял удивлённо брови, когда Рори сообщил, что ему нужно поспать, и просидел рядом все те несколько часов, которые человек блуждал в знакомых коридорах, здоровался с размытыми тенями, называл их по именам, съедал всё, что находил в нескольких комнатках, и слушал шум, доносившийся из-под пола. Там вечно что-то двигали, кто-то кричал, что-то шелестело... Когда Рори просыпался, он не мог вспомнить ни имён, ни лиц, ни даже цвета обоев на стенах — хотя они там, несомненно, были — зато чувствовал себя отдохнувшим и сытым.  
　　Аврор пытался подавить своё любопытство, но всё равно задавал слишком много вопросов: так он узнал, что Джей Ви появился на свет на самом нижнем из этажей, среди сырости и чернёных крысокротов, от которых стоило держаться подальше; что он стал верующим не то чтобы очень давно, и что на самом деле сон — это проклятие.  
　　Последнее заявление показалось Рори очень знакомым. Вот только услышал он впервые об этом точно не посреди механического мира.  
　　— Проклятие, которое подарило всем жизнь, правда? — он не удержался от смешка.  
　　— Жизнь частенько бывает результатом чьей-то ошибки.  
　　— Так что же, Тот, Кто Спит Наверху тоже ошибается?  
　　Автоматон опёрся щекой на своё часовое копьё — до ужаса человеческий жест.  
　　— Проклятие — не его рук дело. Это сделала ведьма.  
　　— Ведьма, —повторил Аврор и фыркнул. — И где же она теперь?  
　　— Видишь ли, это была её ошибка. Она тоже там, наверху. Та, Кто Спит.  
　　— И откуда ты всё это знаешь?  
　　— Ведьма сама мне рассказала.  
　　И большего от Джей Ви добиться не удалось.  
　　  
　　  
　　Истории о заблудившихся в лесу — не редкость. На самом деле, каждый хоть раз в своей жизни теряется в лесу, частенько даже не догадываясь об этом. Многим так и не удаётся из него выбраться. Некоторые уходят слишком далеко, некоторые толкутся у самой кромки… Можно всю жизнь провести у самого выхода из леса, но так и не найти путь, который вывел бы тебя к открытому небу над головой.  
　　Леса бывают разными. Иногда они въедаются ветвями в дома и живут в стенах, как волки (а когда в стенах завелись волки – то всё*), иногда прорастают корнями прямиком в голову. Иногда они таятся за углом, чтобы напасть всеми своими еловыми лапами, всеми клыками, всей темнотой и свести свою жертву с ума. Иногда они превращаются в спасительный оазис, который только и делает, что предлагает воду и отдых – чтобы позже спросить за всё сполна. Иногда они просто ждут, когда кто-нибудь отыщет их. Отыщет и ступит в прохладную тень, сделает несколько шагов по заросшей тропинке и назовёт этот лес своим.  
　　Механический лес на следующем сразу за нижними этаже был точно таким же. Для кого-то — спасением, для кого-то — пастбищем, для кого-то — способом понять самого себя.  
　　Для Аврора и автоматона лес был всего лишь частью долгого пути. А потом они потеряли тропу и забрели туда, где высился над острейшими хвойными деревьями только один фонарь: ржавый, всеми забытый и немой. А в его тусклом, постоянно мигающем свете, лежал человек.  
　　  
　　В трёх метрах над землёй доплетала паутину здоровенная паучиха. Перебирала блестящими лапками, тянула проволочные нити и была совершенно спокойна. Какое ей дело до лежащего в свете фонаря тела, пусть и залитого кровью, пусть и покрытого такой же паутиной, только чернильной? Глупые люди никогда не превратятся в паука: не поможет ни хитин, ни искусные руки, ни привычка сидеть в засаде и выжидать жертву.  
　　Паучиха и её паутина ему были без надобности, но у Джея частенько заедал механизм глаза, и приходилось легонько постукивать по затылку, чтобы шестерёнки встали на место, зубцы заскрежетали, как надо, и можно было перевести взгляд. У предусмотренных протоколами движений звук действительно отличался от неправильных: правда, человеческому уху они были почти недоступны. Джей Ви наклонил голову: позвонки шеи хрустнули, совсем как у просидевшего весь день в одной позе человека.  
　　Аврор мелко дрожал, наверное, сам того не замечая. Его взгляд никак не мог оторваться от мертвеца: одного из спящих, который стал, скорее всего, жертвой Бессоницы.  
　　Эти ребятки не просто не верили в Того, Кто Спит Наверху. Они не только отвергали возможность того, что сны могут быть источником механической жизни. Они пытались показать своё неверие, донести его до каждого, остаться безнаказанными и тем самым что-то кому-то доказать. Может быть, самим себе.  
　　Джей Ви знавал одну из них: глайдершу, которая научила его обращаться с копьём после того, как они оторвали часовые стрелки от одной из башен, нависающих над Свалками. Она сама выбрала себе имя, как и все члены Бессоницы — звалась Пятницей. Она охотилась на спящих с остервенением, похожим на звериный. Джей видел это своими стеклянными глазами: как хрупки человеческие скорлупки, как беззащитны против железа и стали. Как много в них умещается крови, непривычно алой, в противовес чернильной, бегущей по трубками близ тикающих сердец Кружевных Кукол и некоторых автоматонов.  
　　После этого к нему и пришла ведьма.  
　　  
　　— Пошли, — скрипучие слова Джей Ви стаи якорем, как и его холодные пальцы, вцепившиеся в бледную руку и потянувшие дальше от ржавого, потерявшего голос, фонаря и мёртвого спящего. Ни одному из них уже нельзя было помочь. Чинить людей было гораздо труднее, чем чинить даже самого себя — слишком уже много незаменимого, слишком много непредвиденного и чересчур хрупкого. Мёртвые люди — как проржавевшие до самых сердцевин фонари.  
　　  
　　Некоторые леса любили кому-то принадлежать, другие были дикими, а третьи… третьи походили не на леса, а на океаны, или на живых существ, или даже на твоего знакомого, допустим, соседа. Можно ли зайти в чужой лес и выйти оттуда не изменившимся?  
　　Конечно, нет.

　　Механический лес вывел их к лестнице — широкой, с перилами, совсем непохожей на шаткую лесенку, которая дрожала в темноте по ту сторону Дверей.  
　　Они остановились под одним из фонарей, который слышал историю о ГУ-29 и тут же предложил им своим башмаки, сделанные из рыжей кожи матерчатой лисицы. Аврор вежливо отказался и заснул, облокотившись на основание фонаря, там, где от проводов шло тепло.  
　　Ему приснились знакомые коридоры, выведшие к накрытому столу, мягкому свету и приятной, домашней атмосфере. Может, ему и снился постоянно его дом, кто знает? Он ведь не мог вспомнить наверняка.  
　　Кусок в горло не лез. Пришлось встать и почти выбежать из комнаты. Рори натыкался на размытые фигуры знакомых и бежал дальше, всё быстрее и быстрее, не останавливаясь, чтобы даже извиниться. Он бежал и бежал, пока не очутился напротив двери, похожей на те, которые охраняли Ш’Оль и О’Даа.  
　　Массивная и очень старая, выплавленная из железа, с проржавевшим драконом, обвившим замок, и с двумя профилями над ним: одним из серебра отполированного до блеска, вторым — из чернёного. За это дверью было что-то важное, это Аврор знал наверняка. Что-то настолько важное, что никакой голод и никакой ужас не заставил бы его повернуть назад.  
　　В кармане нашёлся моток проволоки, из которой Рори сделал импровизированный ключ. Тот вошёл в замочную скважину, как влитой, словно так и должно быть. Вдруг вспомнилось, что у кого-то был целый набор впечатляющих отмычек. Не его ли владелец учил Аврора вскрывать замки?  
　　Дверь отворилась со скрипом и треском — Рори к ним привык, на нижних этажах почти никогда не бывало тихо. Сразу за ней оказалась кровать с балдахином: на таких спать только принцессам из сказки.  
　　Аврор отодвинул полог — медленно, как и принято во сне — и увидел пропитавшийся кровью плащ. Увидел обагрённое ею же лезвие часовой стрелки. Увидел серые, испачканные красным волосы, и тут же отпрянул назад. Прочь из этой комнаты. Прочь из коридоров. Прочь из сна.  
　　  
　　Аврор вынырнул из сна, как из воды: часто задышал, облокотился на прохладный фонарный остов и покосился на своего спутника.  
　　Джей Ви спал.  
　　Его бронзовые веки были опущены, а свет от источника питания стал заметно более тусклым. Он размеренно рокотал — аналог человеческого дыхания — и янтарное свечение пульсировало в такт этому рокоту.  
　　Рори поднялся и поправил сплющенные голенища своих сапог (в другой жизни они бы чоень кстати оказались семимильными), а когда снова посмотрел на автоматона, глаза его были уже открыты.  
　　— Тебе приснился кошмар, — произнёс Джей так, словно говорил о погоде. Если бы погода действительно была важна здесь, под сенью железных стен.  
　　— А ты спал. И почему это даже не звучит, как вопрос?  
　　— Потому что это не вопрос. Ведьма сказала, что тебе снится кошмар.  
　　— Ах, ну конечно! — остатки сонливости как рукой сняло. — Ведьма. Во сне.  
　　— Почему в это так сложно поверить? Ты же видел фатумов. И ты сам аномалия: не спишь, когда должен. Почему бы мне не спать, если это невозможно?  
　　Молчание между ними длилось так долго, что фонарь, ставший невольным свидетелем всей сцены, начал насвистывать какой-то прилипчивый мотивчик.  
　　— Расскажи-ка чуть-чуть об этой ведьме.  
　　 И Джей Ви рассказал — по большей части для того, чтобы отвлечь Рори от кошмара.  
　　Да и не так уж много всего он и знал.  
　　Он начал видеть сны после того, как увидел смерть — живую смерть, хлещущую алой кровью и приходящей неумолимо, в одно ужасное мгновение.  
　　Ведьма была человеком. В сказках ведьмы частенько бывали старыми и сгорбленными, но эта была... За неимением другого подходящего слова, Джей Ви сказал бы “миловидной”. Не красавицей, как одарённые сверх меры принцессы, не роковая прелестница, в которых часто вырастают мачехи. Вполне обычной. Но что-то заставляло взгляд время от времени возвращаться к её созерцанию: может, дело было в её магии, а может — в снах. Или в чём-то ещё. Автоматону, в общем-то, было всё равно. Он шёл наверх, чтобы её разбудить.  
　　— Потому что она попросила? — спросил Аврор, махая на прощание приютившему их фонарю.  
　　— Потому что я сам так хочу.  
　　Рори удивлённо вскинул брови.  
　　— Разве люди не должны спать и видеть сны?  
　　— Это вовсе не значит, что им нельзя просыпаться.  
　　И с этим действительно было сложно спорить.  
　　Ещё какое-то время они шли в тишине, а дорога под их ногами уходила всё ниже и ниже.  
　　— Зачем она тогда приходит к тебе во сне?  
　　Рори впервые увидел, как автоматон запнулся.  
　　— Мы... разговариваем.  
　　— Разговариваете?  
　　— Во сне она не видит никого. Никого их тех, кто смог бы ей ответить, по крайней мере. А потом она вдруг смогла достучаться до меня.  
　　Аврору стало практически неловко, словно в замочную скважину за чьим-то секретом подглядывал. Он бросил на своего спутника ещё один взгляд и сделал чрезвычайно важное открытие: похоже, автоматоны умели краснеть.

　　***  
　　  
　　Новая лестница, витиеватая и покрытая цветочными узорами, уходила вниз.  
　　Они несколько минут смотрели на неё неотрывно, пока Джей Ви не сказал:  
　　— Может, где-то есть ещё одна. Можно вернуться и спросить дорогу у того Ветровода...  
　　— Подожди, — Аврор повис на перилах и прислушался. — Кажется, там кто-то есть. Можем просить у них.  
　　Спуск вниз занял столько времени, что казалось, будто они выберутся по другую сторону Земли и будут бродить там вверх ногами. Этого, конечно, не случилось. А случилось вот что: они вышли в круглую залу, на потолке которой красовалось стеклянное окно. Сквозь него была видна наполненная звёздами бездна, тут же приковавшая к себе внимание Джея.  
　　— Пожаловать добро! — взревела самая разномастная толпа, которую только видел за всё своё путешествие Рори. Тут Фантомы соседствовали с Подонками, автоматоны — с Кружевными Куклами, была даже парочка фонарей и самоходных повозок, и механизмы всех видов, размеров и цветов, которые только можно представить. И посреди всего этого, прямо под стёклами, в полу торчал меч.  
　　Аврор прищурился. Где-то он уже видел эту странную рукоять. Почему-то мог точно сказать, как тяжело и вместе с тем удобно она ложится в руку. И...  
　　Рядом вдруг оказался взлохмаченный черноволосый человек, худой и совсем не спящий, и тут же зашептал Аврору прямо в ухо:  
　　— Этот меч волшебный. Я его Хранитель, и, сдаётся мне, он ждал именно тебя.  
　　Рори покосился на левую руку Хранителя, которая заканчивалась лезвием в форме пламени, и закатил глаза:  
　　— Всем так говорите?  
　　— А ты прислушайся, — прошептал в ответ незнакомец и снова исчез в толпе. Джей Ви тоже рядом не оказалось: видимо, увидел знакомых, да тут и немудрено.  
　　Но прислушиваться? Зачем? Тут так шумно, что толком ничего и не услышишь.  
　　  
　　“...и ведь надо же мне было закончить именно так, в чёртовой дыре без нормального света, посреди глухих, чтобы до конца времён бормотать себе под нос пьяные песенки, да разучивать новые...”  
　　  
　　Аврор сощурился. Голос был тихим, но знакомым. Где-то он уже его слышал, пусть и не очень долго. Где-то... в другой жизни?  
　　  
　　“...везёт мне с королями. Оба нашли себе каких-то тощих, тьфу. Артуры, одним словом. Хотя у второго хоть оправдание есть: этого можно и за девку было по первости принять...”  
　　  
　　Что, если подойди и всё-таки потянуть за рукоять? Вроде, никто не смотрит особо, значит, на смех не подымут. И, кажется, стоит взяться за рукоять — как всё сразу образуется. Вот так просто.  
　　  
　　“...давненько уже никто не пробовал тут королём стать. Эгегей, публика почтенная! Вы меня, конечно, всё равно не слышите, но хоть попытался бы кто, а я бы посмеялся...”  
　　  
　　Меч поддался легко, словно тянуть его приходилось из мягкой земли.  
　　  
　　И первым увидел Гуалтьеро Меч. То был королевский меч, потому что не было пока никаких других. И взялся Гуалтьеро за рукоять и поднял его высоко, и засияло лезвие, и появился Первый Сон.

　　И протянул меч недовольно:  
　　— Ну почему это должен быть ты?  
　　И Рори его тут же выронил.  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　Замок спит.  
　　Звёзды смотрят в бреши, пробитые в витражах нетерпеливыми мстительными ветрами, и удивляются тому, каким спокойным кажется с высоты человеческое жильё. Нигде не горит огонь, ниоткуда не льётся музыка, даже разговоры — и те не слышны. Луна выплывает из-за туч, и серебряная дорожка её света проливается на королевское ложе.  
　　И без того серые волосы становятся почти белыми. Паутина на пустых ножнах блестит, и это ужасно красиво, и красота эта проходит мимо и теряется в безмолвии. Края клетчатого плаща касаются пола, и узоры на них почти сливаются воедино.  
　　Тишина наверху сравнима только с шумом на нижних этажах, где куются шестерёнки, устанавливаются поршни, вдавливаются в стены двигательные педали.  
　　Замок растёт во сне, словно видит сны о полётах. Терновые крылья несут его сквозь человеческий мир, нелогичный и неправильный, и совсем запутавшийся.  
　　Его боятся — тёмную громаду на горизонте, которая изо дня в день становится ближе. Но никому не будет дела, пока не станет слишком поздно.  
　　Кто станет ожидать от сна подвох, пока он не превратится в кошмар?  
　　  
　　Флаги давно разорваны в клочья, шпили погнуты, каменная кладка утонула в железном превосходстве. Проклятие ведьмы ушло глубоко в землю, расползлось по семенам, вырастило терновник и теперь стремится достать до небес. Ему не служат помехой даже всемогущие и всезнающие ветра. От него убегают звери, расползается в стороны туман и обходят стороной знающие люди. Только смерти уютно в железных стенах. Она здесь — словно сама жизнь.  
　　

　　Он спит, и шуршат колёсики колыбельного механизма.  
　　Он спит и видит сон, в котором бродит по верхним этажам замка, никем не видимый и бестелесный, пока не натыкается на такую же умершую тень.  
　　Он спит.  
　　Она тоже.  
　　Они не проснутся.

　　_____________________________________________  
　　* строчка из рассказа Нила Геймана “Волки в стенах”


	4. Поиск 2. Одинокая королева (Search II. Lonely queen)

вы, «избранники духа», как называют вас дети солнца!  
спустить на вас комок снега, и вы будете сплюснуты, раздавлены со всеми вашими домами и городами!

 

Руди разговаривал с животными.  
Они отвечали ему с неохотой, всегда косились по сторонам и старались лишний раз не привлекать к себе внимания. Высказывать свои мысли по поводу рода человеческого вслух было опасно, особенно в присутствии восьмилетнего мальчика. Правда, сойки любили посплетничать: рассказать об обрушевшемся недавно леднике по ту сторону гор или Северном ветре, который опять попал впросак.  
Однажды огненная птица решила сыграть с ним в догонялки, но у ветра совсем не было ни чувства юмора, ни чувства соревнования, и он обернул алые с малиновым крылья вокруг неё самой и утащил следом за собой, словно не заметив дополнительного веса и бьющегося сердца — и выпустил только тогда, когда вокруг не было ничего, кроме снега и смерти. У себя дома.  
Птица упала в огромный сугроб и с тех пор точно знала, каково это — быть со всем сторон окружённым смертью. Не видеть ни дна, ни неба, чувствовать костями, как что-то подбирается к сердцу: белое и жуткое, полуслепое, о чём раньше приходилось слышать только в сказках.  
Птиц, особенно огненных, очень любили проглатывать ледники. Промёрзшие крылья оставляли после себя красивые узоры, и горы урчали, довольные новыми украшениями.  
Руди раскидывал в стороны руки с пухлыми пальцами и изображал полёт: после падал с разбегу в сугроб и оставался там, неподвижный, пока кожу не начинало неприятно покалывать, а домашний сторожевой пёс не прибегал, гавкая для виду, а про себя совсем по-человечески бормоча “Ну разве так можно”.  
Кошки учили Руди лазать по деревьям и скалам и никогда не терять равновесия, собаки — не отвечать на песни, исполненные под морозной луной, а птицы — не отвлекаться по пустякам и всегда видеть свою цель.  
Гриндельвальдские леса не жаловали тех, кто терялся, пусть даже в самом себе. А уж зима и вовсе была в здешних краях ревнивой и никого не прощала.  
Руди подслушивал, о чём говорят между собой ветра, и знал о других странах больше любого другого мальчишки в округе. Он впитывал сплетни, растворённые в морозном воздухе, и точно знал, как заставить людей прислушиваться к нему самому, даже если они этого не очень-то и хотели.  
Руди водил дружбу с соседской собакой, существом таким верным, что она никогда не отходила от своего хозяина дальше, чем на тридцать шагов. Однажды их нашли недалеко от ледника, вмёрзшими в хвойную подстилку. Соседский кот, с которым, так уж вышло, Руди тоже водил дружбу, презрительно фыркнул и назвал собаку идиоткой. Той зимой он начал проводить с Руди больше времени, хотя раньше не особо его жаловал: вечно оставлял на руках мальчишки красные кровоточащие полосы.  
Руди считал, что кот скучает по собаке, пусть и скука эта была своеобразной, спрятанной под ворохом презрения и жестоких шуток.  
Кот учил Руди не привязываться и иногда кусал безо всякой на то причины. Руди терпел, чтобы уж точно не превратиться никогда в идиота.  
Руди не успевал как следует подружиться с птицами, но это было даже хорошо. Они вечно торопились куда-то, и потому к ним почти невозможно было привязаться. Лучших знакомств и придумать было сложно.  
Свою первую птицу он убил камнем: та доставала его своей болтовней, и он хотел её просто напугать, но размах вышел сильным, и пичуга упала в снег и больше не поднялась..  
Вечером Руди шёпотом рассказывал об этом коту, который делал вид, что ему всё равно, а потом ответил, что это нормально. Жаль только, не додумался принести её в дом, кот бы её тут же сожрал. Если, конечно, не успела как следует проморозиться.  
Той ночью мальчишке снились птицы, градом сыпящиеся с неба, и армия котов, ловко выкапывающая им маленькие могилки.  
Через пару недель кот нашёл на подоконнике связку воробьёв с подбитыми крыльями. Он утащил их за печь, а вечером пришёл спать на лежак Руди. Но тот спихнул его точным движением ноги, и зверь обиженно вернулся домой. Кошки легко отходят, но иногда даже самые мелкие обиды запоминают на всю жизнь — и непонятно, как именно это происходит. Соседский кот больше никогда не разговаривал с Руди, но всегда принимал от него съедобные подарки. Зимы в Гриндельвальде были голодные, а соседи — скупые.  
Руди охотился на серн, когда стал достаточно взрослым для того, чтобы натягивать как следует тетиву и таскать тяжёлый арбалет. Стрелять его научил дядя, но попадать в глаз — один из сыновей Северного ветра, любивший скидывать на головы живым существа лавины и рушить ледяные пласты глетчеров.  
Глетчеры были самыми опасными и самыми интересными местами в Гриндельвальде. Раз заночевав на леднике, человек изменялся навсегда. Поговаривали, что и с Руди случилось то же самое.  
Ничего Руди не жаждал так же сильно, как звание лучшего охотника Севера. Вскоре в Гриндельваде ему не с кем стало соревноваться: его дядя был самым опытным охотником в окрестностях. Он забрал мальчишку к себе в дом после трагедии, в которой погибла его сестра, мать Руди. Это было самым меньшим, что он мог сделать для него, хотя, если послушать, вся семейка у них была сумасшедшая. Сестрёнка поговаривала, что родила Руди от лесного духа, и потому частенько уходила ночевать в лес. Что заставило её выйти на глетчер с маленьким ребёнком в подоле, оставалось загадкой.  
Руди называли “подменышем”. Никто толком не верил в эти россказни про духов, которым вдруг позарез понадобился человеческий ребёнок, но сам Руди, когда узнал о слухах, призадумался. Никто из его знакомых не мог понимать животных и уж тем более ветра. Может, он и в самом деле был подменышем, и его настоящие родители устраивали сейчас посиделки в Волшебной стране, чтобы показать человеческому дитяте, насколько жизнь там лучше жизни в стране смертных?  
Как-то раз он рассказал об этом серне, которая спустилась с гор прямо к тому месту, где он поставил палатку. Серна почесала свой бок рогами и призналась, что тоже иногда чувствует себя подменышем.  
Руди выстрелил ей прямо в правый глаз, чтобы не повредить шкуру. Ведь это был его основной источник доходов.  
Его проклятие превратилось в настоящий дар. Или дар стал проклятием — тут уж как посмотреть. Мёртвые серны не особо болтали, и слухи о говорящем с животными охотнике не бродили по лесам. Руди всегда следил за птицами, которые могли подслушать его предсмертные разговоры — предсмертные, конечно, для собеседников, а не для него самого.  
Однажды его случайно увидела стая снегирей. Целиться в красные грудки было очень удобно. Ни один не успел улететь и прощебетать на весь свет о несправедливости этого мира.  
Так и жил говорящий со зверьём мальчик: пользовался своим преимуществом и думал, что бы ему ещё такого придумать.  
Гриндельвальд стал для него слишком маленьким, и тогда Руди отправился в город Бэ, где его, конечно, ждали богатство и слава.

***  
Ему снилась Сторожевая Башня.  
На неё не посмотреть со стороны, потому что она эфемерна, абстрактна и выдумана, но в то же время до неё можно дотронуться рукой и ощутить текущую под камнями силу. Чью? То ли не помнит. То ли не знает. Да и зачем, если главное — шорох и шёпот, ползущие вверх, вверх, вверх, как принц по выкинутой из окна косе, как мальчишка по огромному бобовому стеблю. Оба верят: впереди исполнение их желаний. Башня ни во что не верит. Она просто растёт.  
Башня не может существовать, но в ней десятки коридоров, и каждый расцвечен в тон своей задаче, своему предназначения, дорог, к которым ведёт.  
Слева — зелёные шершавые камни, которыми устилали улицы перед королевскими дворцами. Чуть впереди — золотистая галька, прямиком с пляжа, на котором любили отдыхать селки. Если не пропустишь едва заметный поворот, окажешься там, где стены устланы ковром из маков и драгоценных камней, похожих на слёзы: цветы каждый день распускаются вновь и плачут, то ли от грусти, то ли от счастья.  
Он идёт вперёд, мимо цветных коридоров, ещё не до конца уверенный, зачем существует, ведомый силой привычки. Он проходит мимо дверей: в любой другой день остановился бы возле каждой, чтобы только рассмотреть хорошенько. Не двери, а произведения искусства... Нет, не просто двери — Двери, потому что нужно уважать тех, кто открывает перед тобой сотни дорог в сотни сказок, пусть даже не самых безопасных.  
Именно так. Открой вон ту, покрытую жемчугами и раковинами — непременно попадёшь в море, к морским девам, или селки, или огромному кракену, который топит корабли из-за кофе и потому что у него заканчиваются книжки для чтения. Открой прозрачную, за которой вьётся красноватая дымка — провалишься сквозь центр земли и выйдешь в сад, где на кассетах записаны чужие желания, а в небе висит умерший спутник и носятся голоса тысячидавно мёртвых политиков. Открой ледяную на ощупь и такую яркую, что больно за глазам — за ней утопающий в цветах домик с эгоистичным волшебником, дворец, полный ворон, лес с добродушными разбойниками и король, чья корона тает, стоит только согреть его сердце.  
В Башне, как в сундуке, как под зонтом Оле Лукойе — тысячи историй, которые могут пойти не так, как должны. Нужно направлять их, помогать им, встречать каждую новую Дверь со всей храбростью, которая смогла в тебя поместиться — и тогда с каждым днём ты будешь чувствовать себя всё менее мёртвым.

Он никак не мог находиться по её крошащимся ступеням, не мог перестать вдыхать запах камня, пыли, книг, песка времён, рассыпанного сыном Сезама, цветов из чьих-то волос, волчьей шерсти, дождя, сухой драконьей чешуи и морозного дыхания зимы.  
Под сводами Сторожевой Башни жили те, кто мог, разве что, кому-то сниться.  
Крысолов, тот самый, что однажды учинил в Хамельне переполох, ни на секунду не расстающийся со своей крысиной шкуркой, потому что ему так легче. Темнокожая и темноволосая красавица Гарпалиону, что победила львов и прославила свой презираемый всеми род. Большой и страшный Волк, который не были ни особо большим, ни особо страшным. Престарелая валькирия, обожавшая угощать знакомых своими странными блюдами и сплетничать о новеньких.  
Под сводами Сторожевой Башни жили сказки. Сторожевая Башня и сама была сказкой. Все истории на самом деле сказки — иногда изогнутые до неузнаваемости, иногда прикрытые пластами реальности, чтобы никого не испугать, иногда ни от кого не скрывающиеся. Всё идёт согласно механизму Законов, множества и множества Законов, которые могут сломаться, могут обезуметь, а потом и исчезнуть... чтобы появиться вновь. В стране, откуда приходят к нам все истории на свете.

 

Он проснулся от холода, вонзившегося в висок недалеко от шрама, который оставила зима. Они тогда поругались, что не было редкостью, но зашли так далеко, что тот, второй, не сдержал яростного порыва.  
Ледяные когти скользнули над глазом, оставив после себя тонкий ожёг, равных которому ему никогда не приходилось ощущать. Он знал о пламени всё: о тёмном, способном сожрать твоё сердце, о ярком, ослепляющем и делающем тебя глупым, о тайном, выручающем в нужный момент... Но о холодном пламени он не знал почти ничего.  
Он помнил извинения, самые искренние, и прохладную руку на лбу, постоянно менявшую компрессы.  
Холодные пальцы, которые успокаивали.  
Совсем не так, как сейчас.  
Его пальцы никогда прежде не были настолько холодными.

Бен Бенну Фэнхуан открыл глаза и увидел далёкие бледные своды и руку, которая мгновение назад гладила его по волосам, а теперь замерла.  
Её владелица чуть наклонилась и улыбнулась несмелой улыбкой.  
Подёрнутые вековым льдом глаза, знакомые и незнакомые одновременно. Волосы, сравнявшиеся белизной со снегом, только совсем короткие, чуть-чуть прикрывающие шею — не такие, какие должны быть. Мягкие черты лица, совсем другие. И гребень в волосах... Чёрный, как тьма, совсем не вяжущийся с окружающим пейзажем.

Лёд под маховыми перьями медленно плавился. Огонь крыльев зашипел в водяных, почти невидимых лужах.  
Если бы Бен мог, он бы тут же вскочил, но всё, что у него получилось — это неловко дёрнуться в чужих руках и моргнуть так, как это делали, разве что, только совы. Девушка в ответ запустила свои ледяные пальцы в рыжие кудри.  
Улыбка у неё была странной, словно однажды она разучилась улыбаться, а потом выучилась заново, скаля зубы собственному отражению.  
У неё были тонкие руки, кожа такая хрупкая, словно бумага дешёвых книг, глаза, льдистые, прозрачные, пугающие, и волосы, в которые словно навечно въелся выпавший как-то утром иней.  
— Кто ты? — вопрос застыл в воздухе белесым паром, и он не узнал собственный голос. Он звучал в этих ледяных покоях так, словно его обладатель совсем недавно умер. Что в таком случае ему снилось? Прошлая жизнь? Разве её не должно забывать, чтобы совершить те же ошибки и барахтаться в бесконечном круге перерождений — если только веришь в них?  
— А ты? — эхом отозвалась девушка, и голос её слился со стенами, словно давным-давно принадлежал этому месту, так давно, что стал такой же частью окружения, как ледяные сталактиты или начищенные до блеска коридоры. — О, подожди. Я, кажется, знаю.  
Она наклонила голову набок, так сильно, что Бен испугался, как бы её чёрный гребень не выпал из волос и не разбился.  
— Ты ведь пришёл меня спасти, правда?  
Улыбка её стала широкой и совсем пугающей. Словно кто-то нарисовал её на посмертной маске. В шутку. Ужасную, глупую шутку.  
— Спасти... — повторил Бен, перекатывая слово на языке, ощущая, как оно бьётся о зубы, и звучит... так правильно.  
Зачем он здесь? Чтобы кого-то спасти?  
Он не помнил, чтобы открывал Дверь. Разве они ему не снились? Но ведь такое случалось и прежде, когда он выпадал по ту сторону один, без своих напарников, без тех, кто мог бы прикрыть ему спину, и тогда... Что?  
Бен Бенну, разведчик Песочного отряда из Сторожевой Башни. Его имя. Оно как-то странно звучало, словно стало его не сразу, словно его приколачивали к нему гвоздями, пока оно не пропиталось его сутью. Разведчик... Их пускают за Двери первыми. Там, во снах. Там, в прошлой жизни.  
Песок... Из-под пальцев худого подростка с чёрными, как смоль, волосами. Под ногами, застревает в волосах, скрипит на зубах, застилает взор... Песок — это семья.  
Это девушка с разноцветными волосами, которая постоянно ворчит, но только для виду, и подзатыльники у неё самые ласковые на свете. Это её волк, тихий, самоотверженный, и пока Бен не увидел в нём последнюю черту, он не слишком ему доверял. Это дочь директора, высокая и смешливая, всегда готовая сделать грязный намёк там, где как раз следовало бы. Это рабросанная в прихожей обувь, и поверх неё — синие тапочки со снежинками. Это длинные белые волосы по всей ванной. Это свитера и кофты по стульям. Это когда ночью вдруг холодает, и не потому, что зима за окном, а потому что она гораздо ближе.  
Бен вскинул голову и уставился на девушку так, словно впервые её увидел. Не гребень — остатки чёрной короны. Ледяные стены. И это лицо... Он уже видел его, искажённое болью и яростью, в разбитом зеркале. Совсем близко. В последний раз.  
— Ты — Герда, — выдохнул Бен удивлённо. — Ты Закон? Ты не можешь быть Законом. Их ведь...  
— Закон? — девушка поднесла к лицу руку и легонько дотронулась до собственной щеки.  
Она вздохнула, и из её рта, конечно, не выплыло тёплое облачко пара. Чёрный гребень — нет, чёрная, злая корона — блестел, наполовину укрытый белыми волосами, и контраст почти завораживал.  
Бен вздохнул и почувствовал себя драконом: его горячее дыхание закрутилось вихрем и пронеслось мимо девичьего лица, мимо её живого взгляда и устремилось вверх. Он проследил за ним взглядом вместе с его знакомой незнакомкой — казалось, она готова упорхнуть следом — и увидел кусок высокого синего неба, такого чистого и бледного, какое бывает только зимой.  
— Но ты ведь...  
Испугалась? Осталась? Прожила свою жизнь до конца и жалела только о мальчике, которого оставила на милость Снежной королевы?  
Он не мог договорить. Ему было холодно. Не так, как бывало, когда он падал в сугробы за заснеженными Дверьми, а почти по-настоящему. Когда внутри тебя живёт огонь, о холоде забываешь. О холоде, который при желании (или даже без оного) может тебя убить, если вовремя не отпрянуть, не укрыться крыльями и позволить ему это. В последний раз такой холод Бен чувствовал, когда отдавал свои бесчисленные жизни владыке мёртвых, Белому Тигру.  
Он шевельнул крыльями. Движение отдалось болью, и Бенну скривился: левое крыло распласталось по земле и не желало слушаться. Заново сломанные кости. Тоже почти забытое ощущение.  
— Больно? — она протянула руку в сторону крыла — не чтобы дотронуться, а просто потому, что нужно было что-то сделать. Показать свою причастность, быть может. Стала бы Снежная Королева так поступать?  
Скорей всего она бы запечатлела на его лбу поцелуй и отправила бы прямиком на девятый круг ада. А он бы даже защититься не смог. Его огонь — огонь, что носили в себе все божественные птицы — ровно пламенел где-то меж рёбер, но не желал разгораться.  
Никакой защиты. Теперь нужно было быть осторожным. Гораздо более осторожным, чем прежде.  
— Ты ведь... — Бен выпустил воздух через стиснутые зубы и высвободился из тонких рук. Девушка посмотрела ему прямо в глаза и вдруг с трепетом произнесла:  
— У тебя нечеловеческие глаза.  
Бен моргнул. Девушка не перестала улыбаться. Её собственные глаза были синими и глубокими, как горная река, совсем не такими, какими должны были быть — пустыми и зеркальными.  
— Кто ты такая? — выдохнул Бен вместе с ещё одной порцией пара.  
— О, да, верно, — она улыбнулась ещё ослепителнее — если бы Бен не видел своими глазами, ни за что бы не поверил, что такое вообще возможно. — Герда.   
Её будто бы совсем не заботило то, что совсем недавно Бен сам произнёс её имя. Первым.  
— То есть, не Снежная Королева? — зачем-то уточнил Бен. Как будто бы Королева ответила бы на этот вопрос утвердительно.  
— Какое-то время меня так называли, да, — кивнула Герда, и с её локонов ссыпалась горсть снежинок. Она проводила их задумчивым взглядом. Похоже, это было её хобби — провожать взглядом всё, что только можно. — Но, видишь ли, короны у меня больше нет, а какая королева без короны... И откуда ты обо мне слышал? Ты из-за ледников? Из-за фьордов? Там обо мне ходят не самые лестные слухи.  
Бен приподнялся и подтянул к себе крылья — так близко, как только смог.  
Герда охнула.  
— Разве же так... Я сейчас, — она подскочила с места и исчезла за одной из голубоватых ледяных стен.  
Бен перевёл дух.  
Герда. Та самая Герда, которая не пожелала спасать своего друга? Та самая Герда, дорогу которой Бен прошёл сам: через домик цветочницы, через летний дворец, полный снов и через разбойничий лес? Та самая Герда, чей облик выбрал Закон, безжалостный и холодный, рассыпавшийся под фэнхуановским пламенем?  
Она вернулась со стеклянным флаконом в бледных руках.  
— Ты не можешь быть Гердой.  
— Почему? — она удивлялась так искренне, словно делала это крайне редко, только по великим праздникам, например. — Имя не подходит? Вот и один мой друг всё то же твердил, а я...  
Она замолчал буквально на пару секунд, а после продолжила:  
— А как зовут тебя? Ветра вечно скидывают сюда всякие забавные штуки, но чтобы вот так? Да ещё и не человека?  
— Ветра?  
— Они знатные шутники, — Герда откупорила флакон — внутри сверкнуло что-то алое, похожее на кровь или на разливающийся по небу багрянец заката. — Потерпи.  
По пламенному крылу расплылся холод, от которого сводило зубы.  
— Однажды Селестиль сломал ногу. Я знаю, что делаю, — она провела рукой по здоровому крылу, по самым кончикам синих перьев. — Какие нарядные. Никогда таких не видела. У твоих родичей такие же?  
— У всех разные, — отчеканил Бен, сам не зная, зачем. Она пыталась его отвлечь? И почему ему вдруг так захотелось спать?  
Не Селестилем ли звали того оленя, которого одолжили ему разбойники на пути к замку Снежной Королевы?  
Он засыпал. Ледяные руки, принадлежавшие вовсе не Каю, гладили его по волосам.  
— Как тебя всё-таки зовут? — донеслось из тумана.  
— Фэнхуан, — прошептал Бен и снова оказался в коридорах Сторожевой Башни.  
Перед ним высилась ледяная дверь, а в ней торчал чёрный ключ со снежинкой. За этой Дверью история пошла не так, как должна была, потому что одна девчонка струсила и не пошла спасать друга. Не шлёпнулась в реку, не стала забывать обо всём в домике, укутанном цветами, не утонула во снах и воронах, не пережила нападение шайки разбойников, не умирала от холода, пронизывающего до костей, не дралась со Снежным Королём, с которым когда-то вместе сажала на чердаке розы. Всё это вместо неё сделал Фэнхуан. А раз войдя в историю, трудно не остаться её частью навсегда.

***

Герда всё-таки надела свои красные нарядные туфельки и собралась в дорогу, но далеко не сразу.  
Она боялась. О, она боялась так сильно, каждую зиму сидя за покрытыми морозом окнами и ожидая, когда по улице пронесётся запряжённая белыми лошадьми — или оленями, или драконами (память её постоянно подводила) — карета, и после неё не останется ни людей, ни фонарей, ни домов, ни роз, ни самого города.  
Кай смеялся, привязывая свои санки к большим саням самой красивой женщины, которую Герде только доводилось видеть в своей жизни. Этот смех преследовал её во снах, а иногда и наяву: тогда у неё мёрзли руки, и всегда казалось, что в глаз попала соринка, но, как ни старалась, они не могла её отыскать.  
Однажды ей приснился Кай, совсем взрослый, бледный, как сама смерть, в объятиях горностаевых мехов и окружённый замёрзшей кровью. Она кричала во сне. Она кричала даже когда проснулась. А на утро выскользнула из постели, поцеловала на прощание спавшую бабушку и вышла в дорогу.  
Она шла вдоль реки много дней, обогнула заросший цветами дом, проскользнула мимо дворца, в котором шло какое-то празднество — кажется, день рождения принца и принцессы — и прошла сквозь разбойничий лес, никому не интересная, с пустыми руками.  
Она прошла мимо дома лапландки, но финка встретила её светом и жарой, дала выпить что-то обжигающее, от чего кровь побежала по венам быстрее, а холод перестал терзать кости.  
Ледяной дворец высился над белой равниной, которая в темноте арктической ночи казалась серой, даже несмотря на ленты северного сияния, собравшиеся над шпилем. Она зашла в раскрытые настежь ворота — никто её не остановил. Он нашла Кая в тронном зале, бледного и худого, прямо как в её сне, с отросшими волосами, пропитавшимися инеем почти до самых корней. Он не узнал её. Он даже не увидел её — таращился в пустоту, словно ожидая чего-то.  
Их окружали мёртвые: Герда увидела прогалы раскрытых в последнем крике ртов, вмёрзшие в лёд тёмные волосы, распухшие лица. Она боялась зажмуриться. Слёзы замерзали на её ресницах и превращались в кристаллы льда. Герда взяла Кая за руки, и ей показалось, что она схватилась за металлическую трубу на морозе. На его бледной коже остались кровавые отпечатки её пальцев. А потом вернулась она.  
Она ворвалась в залу снежным вихрем, всё такая же прекрасная, как и много лет назад.  
Она засмеялась, страшным, одиноким смехом и сказала:  
— Ты пришла слишком поздно, девочка. Я уже поцеловала его в самое сердце. Ты не сможешь его растопить.  
Но Герда пыталась. Она держала Кая, такого взрослого и незнакомого, в объятиях, пока ресницы её не смёрзлись, конечности не закоченели, а волосы не покрылись инеем.  
Сердце её затихало. В какой-то момент она поняла, что будет так же лежать подо льдом, как и сотни окружавших её мертвецов. Как и сам Кай — разве не был и он почти мёртв?  
И тогда Герда сдалась.

***

Хорошо жилось Руди в Бэ. Животные здесь были говорливые, и от них ловкий юноша узнавал немало подробностей о жизни их хозяев. Много было в Бэ на руку нечистых людей — впрочем, как и везде. А таких обкрадывать было легче всего. У Руди всегда находились нужные слова, чтобы вовремя заставить других замолчать. Народ ведь не хочет знать, сколько лишних монет из казны прикарманил бургомистр, не так ли, начальник? А вы, милая владелица ювелирной мастерской, разве хотите, чтобы однажды покупатель принёс свои собственные весы? Или проверил чистоту ваших драгоценных камней? А вы, парочка неудачников с богатой сырной горки — поведать вашим родителям, чем вы занимаетесь в сарае на окраине города?  
Птицы были полезнее остальных. Одна сова повадилась ночевать на чердаке, под крышей дома, в котором Руди снимал комнату, так от неё он узнавал чуть ли не больше, чем от всех дворовых кошек в окрестностях.  
Охотиться на серн он не перестал, очень уж нравилось ему это занятие. Да и надо же было как-то объяснять, откуда у такого молодого юноши добротная одежда, да ещё и раскрашенная в насыщенные зелёные цвета, что себе, разве что, лорды могут позволить? Ну или зажиточные местные жители, вроде мельника или торговца старыми домишками на побережье реки Роны.  
Девушка на воскресном рынке собирались стайками и сплетничали об охотнике на серн, который словно предугадывал их желания. Аннета хвасталась новым фартуком, Мирабель клялась, что юноша притащил её когда-то потерянные в реке серёжки. Только дочь мельника молчала, широко распахнув глаза и прислушиваясь. По рассказам, этот Руди выходил чуть ли не самым настоящим героем. Ему не хватало только спасти городок от какого-нибудь бедствия или убедить бургомистра понизить налоги.  
Дочка у мельника была чудо, как хороша. Ни у кого не было таких длинных, цвета кукурузы, волос. Ни у кого не было такой сияющей кожи. Ни у кого не было такого приданного, исчисляемого, как вы могли подумать, вовсе не в мешках с мукой, а в золотых слитках. Мельник, поговаривали, нашёл когда-то клад, или убил великана, или всё это вместе, и теперь жил-поживал в своё удовольствие, а мельницу держал по старой памяти — уж очень нравилось ему это дело. Было у него не три дочери, как водится, и не трое сыновей, как хотелось бы, а была одна Баббета. Зато самая красивая в кантоне, самая прилежная в работе и самая тихая. Каждый в Бэ мечтал получит её в жёны. Мельник же не торопился выпроживать дочь из отцовского дома.  
Они встретились однажды осенью, когда золотые листья шуршали по улицам кантона, а ярмарки стали особенно шумными и яркими:приехали из южных городов фокусники и огнеглотатели, выкатили на всеобщее обозрение выращенный мадам Альмой кабачок размером с половину тележки для его перевозки, разложили на прилавках самые диковинные товары.  
Руди любил бродить по ярмаркам: в суматохе удавалось стянуть парочку полезных вещей, скорее по привычке, чем по необходимости. Хотя иногда яблоки были необходимостью — когда слюнки текли от одного на них взгляда. Почти так же случилось и с Бабеттой: едва взглянув на неё, Руди чуть не захлебнулся, а мышь в его нагрудном кармане сокрушённо пискнула.  
С девушками Руди обычно играл, а когда ему становилось скучно, он двигался дальше, да так ловко, что ещё ни одна не подошла к нему и не надела ему на голову горшок с кипящим маслом. С Бабеттой игры отменялись. Девушка должна была узнать его получше, ведь ей суждено было стать его женой, не будь он говорящий со зверьём лучший охотник в Гриндельвальде! На его “Привет, красавица!” она только насмешливо приподняла брови а потом нервно задёргала ленточку на своих длинных перчатках. Она никогда не выходила без них из дома, и все только могли догадываться, почему. То ли это была безобидная причина, то ли что-то тёмное, во что лучше не соваться. Мало что ли слухов ходило про мельницу Бэ.  
Поговаривали, что как-то зачастил на неё сам Дьявол, и всё из-за красоты мельниковой дочери. Он уж и сватался, и предлагал за невесту всё, что только душе мельника будет угодно, да последнее слово осталось за Бабеттой, и она отказала. Тогда в ярости схватил Дьявол топор и отсёк девушке руки. И теперь носила она вместо живых руки серебряные, сработанные руками великим мастеров из-под горы Юнгфрау.  
Руди ещё никогда не предоставлялся шанс обставить в чём-то самого Дьявола.  
У мельника тоже были свои секреты: запылившиеся сапожки из красной кожи, стоявшие в шкафу, серебряные руки его дочери, байку о которых он услышал во время своих странствий и никогда не думал, что такое случится и с его семьёй, а также несколько замученных до смерти рабочих, чьи скелеты перемололи в муку и запекли в хлеб.  
Руди использовал их все, и мельнику пришлось дать благословение на брак дочери с неизвестным малым из какой-то там деревушки по ту сторону Роны, безродного и почти нищего, ютящегося на чердаке. Этот самый чердак, кстати, был завален всякой богатой мишурой, но об этом никому не стоило знать. Кроме, может быть, его будущей жены.  
У Бабетты на брак с Руди были свои взгляды.  
— Отец, он ухаживал за всеми моими подружками. Увивался за каждой юбкой в этом треклятом городишке. Он говорит только о том, как прекрасны заморские страны, в которых никогда не был. Ни за что.  
В любое другое время мельник посмеялся бы над острым язычком своей дочери — по правда сказать, ему нравилась эта её неповторима черта, она напоминала ему о покойной супруге — но сейчас над ним висел Дамоклов меч разоблачения. Что, если Руди узнает и о золотых запасах, спрятанных в застарелой муке? Что, если отыщет родственников любившего носить сапоги Кота, и те попросят вернуть им кровавый долг? Слишком много “что, если”, которые не очень-то ему нравились. Поэтому мельник глубоко вздохнул и самым суровым голосом, который никогда не применял при обращении к дочери, произнёс:  
— Это не обсуждается.  
Зная характер дочери, мельник закрыл на замки все двери и ставни, чтобы у Бабетты не возникало даже мысли о побеге. В конце концов, может быть, всё уладится. Может, Руди окажется неплохим парнем.

Он заявился на следующее утро, напевая вслух:  
”К дому мельника пришел,  
Никого там не нашел,  
Кроме серого кота!”  
Мельник проверил, на месте ли красные сапоги с пряжками, и перекрестился, хотя вовсе не был набожным человеком.  
Руди поприветствовал его кивком и опустился на лавку, ожидая, когда к нему выйдет Бабетта. Вместо Бабетты из открывшегося дверного проёма на него выплеснулся горшок с луковым супом.  
Мельник испуганно захлопотал, пытаясь утереть лицо охотнику платком, а Руди только улыбнулся.  
Он любил вызовы.

Мыши сообщили ему, что Бабетта любит лилии. Охапку белых цветов он положил ей под дверь. Ответом ему было ворчливое “Отложу до твоих похорон”.  
Птицы подсказали, что Бабетта без ума от шоколада. Руди стянул пару плиток на ярмарке и передал девушке через отца. Есть шоколад Руди пришлось самому.  
Ветер шепнул ему на ухо, что здесь нужен подвиг, ведь какое-то время Бабетта почти считала его таковым. И тогда Руди отправился на поиски подвига, достойного жениха самой завидной девушки Бэ.  
***

Она очнулась от того, что вокруг неё говорили люди. Оттаявшие живые мертвецы, что когда-то окружали её кольцом, и теперь стояли вокруг неё. Герда, несмотря на дикую головную боль и слабость, которая бывает только во время самой ужасной простуды, приподнялась на локтях. Под её руками хрустел пепел. В её белых волосах поблёскивал чёрный обруч, который с каждым днём всё рос и рос и однажды превратился в корону.  
Она проросла корнями глубоко внутрь её души, паутиной занавесила рассудок. Таков удел всех Зим — бессердечность и самовлюблённость, чтобы смеяться над смертью и иногда быть ею.  
Снежная Королева крала детские сердца. Опускала в них семена сомнения, которые прорастали, делали человека бесчувственным, а потом вырывала их острыми ледяными когтями. Они продолжали жить, потому что в этот жестокий век можно жить и без сердца, а Королева складывала свою добычу в морозильники и радовалась. Это было гораздо забавнее осколков зеркала, из которых нужно было собрать вечность _. И это было гораздо лучше мертвецов, которые поначалу без дела слонялись по дворцу, а потом ушли куда-то в белизну арктической ночи.  
Снежной Королеве нравилась её сила, нравилось править бескрайними просторами, в которых было на удивление много жизни, и ей нравились розы. Она вырастила целый розовый сад изо льда и снега, и очень им гордилась.  
Она не вспоминала о Герде до тех пор, пока не встретила Руди._

_***_

_Говорят, за каждый сезон здесь, в маленьком северном королевстве, отвечает обычный человек. Конечно, не совсем обычный, раз уж столько ответственности ложится на плечи — но в остальном ничем особо не примечательный.  
Руди слышал о них истории: то урывками на базаре, то в виде сказок от тётушки, то от пролетающих мимо птиц. Они были сказочными и совсем невероятными, кое в чём похожими, а кое в чём совсем разными.  
О Весне говорили то как о молодом сумасшедшем, то как о бабуле-аптекарше. Оба любили цветы и владели волшебным гребнем, способном отнимать у любого, чьи волосы им причешут, память. Одно движение руки с зажатым в ней гребнем — одно воспоминание, и нельзя выбрать, плохое или хорошее.  
Лето было вороньей стаей, потому что кому, как ни им растаскивать по кусочкам наши сны, чтобы потом, осенью и зимой, бережно вкладывать их обратно в наш разум?  
Багровой Осенью был атаман. У него могло не быть одного глаза, или одной руки, или парочки передних зубов. У него определённо не было заряженных сухим порохом пистолетов, а была только никому не нужная золотая карета, тащившаяся по лесным дорогам еле-еле, увязая в земле тяжёлыми колёсами.  
Историю о белом медведе, нашедшем Зиму, ему рассказывала старуха, которая имела привычку писать на рыбе. Ей нравился запах, да и достать рыбу на крайнем севере было проще, чем бумагу, которая не рассыпалась бы от одного прикосновения, или шкуру, которая была бы достаточно податливой для того, чтобы вытеснять на ней письмена. Она усадила его на лавочку, к которой без должной сноровки можно было примёрзнуть, и начинала свой рассказ.  
Она говорила о медведе, который однажды увидел девушку и влюбился с первого взгляда. Он увёз её в свой замок на восток от солнца и на запад от луны, и там они жили в согласии до тех пор, пока сердце её не превратилось в кусок льда. Она приготовила из медведя праздничный ужин для гостей на их свадьбе, а из обуглившихся костей соорудила корону. Старуха любила тёмные истории. Руди считал её сумасшедшей.  
А потом встретил её. Девушку, в которую стоило влюбиться с первого взгляда. Девушку с чёрной короной в волосах.  
Она шла по площади Бэ так величаво, словно всё вокруг принадлежало ей одной. Он забыл о своих шалостях, больших и малых, о деньгах, о планах по покорению Бабетты. Парень пошёл вслед за ней, как заворожённый. Когда она оглянулась, в груди Руди что-то затрепыхалось. Словно в клетке его рёбер жила птица, и лишь взгляд этих голубых глаз был способен её разбудить. Ничто не могло остановить его.  
Она позволила ему присесть в свою карету, запряжённую белыми... кем-то, чью речь Руди пропускал мимо ушей.  
— Кто ты такой? — улыбаясь, спросила дама, закутанная в меха.  
— Руди, — закричал, перекрикивая ветер, молодой охотник.  
— Теперь ты снова мой, Руди! — закричала в ответ Королева. Кем ещё могла она быть, с короной в волосах и с повозкой, летящей по небу?_

_Он очнулся от того, что северный олень, запряжённый в повозку, лизал ему лицо. Дух от него шёл неприятный, но тёплый. Только так Руди и понял, что совершенно замёрз.  
— Тебе лучше бежать, человек, — прошамкал олень. Руди сделал шаг вперёд и обнаружил, что Королева смотрит на него немигающим взглядом, сидя на расстеленных на ледяном троне мехах.  
— Что сказал тебе олень? — в голосе ей слышалась требовательность. Ни следа прежней смешинки.  
— Что королям принято кланяться, Ваше Величество, — замёрзшее тело слушалось его не очень хорошо, но Руди всё равно умудрился согнуться в какое-то подобие поклона.  
— А на самом деле?  
— Что мне нужно бежать, — быстро ответил Руди, хищно улыбнувшись.  
Королева махнула рукой, и олень превратился в ледяную скульптуру.  
Охотник приподнял брови:  
— Красиво получилось. У вас есть стиль.  
Королева расхохоталась.  
— Всё-таки какие вы получаетесь забавные. Эй, Эрл, глянь-ка на бессердечного! — из-за ледяного трона вышел высокий осунувшийся человек с абсолютно белым лицом и чёрными волосами. Он был похож на мертвеца. Может, он и был мертвецом. Только почему-то ходячим.  
— Это я-то бессердечный? — возмутился Руди, нащупывая в кармане сюртука замёршую мышь, а после прошипел сквозь зубы. — Разве что, самую малость.  
— Конечно. Я помню твоё удивлённо лицо, когда впилась когтями в твою грудь и вынула его, трепещущее от страха. Страха за свою мать. Страха перед глетчером, на котором вы ночевали. Какой разумный человек вообще это делает? В моих владениях, под самым носом. Вы бы ещё помахали красным флагом, чтобы саням было удобнее приземляться.  
Руди сглотнул. Он не думал о своей матери... слишком давно. И не хотел начинать.  
— Я могу вернуть его тебе, если узнаешь его, — Королева тряхнула белыми вьющимися прядями и рукой подозвала кого-то из соседней залы. Это был ещё один мертвец, в ярких саамских одеждах. В руках он нёс поднос с тремя маленькими ледяными сундучками.  
— Его? — Руди вдруг стало жарко.  
— Твоё сердце, — Королева откинула крушку одного из сундучков, и у Руди подогнулись колени. Что-то защипало в уголках глаз. Мороз?  
Охотник замотал головой. Руки его судорожно хватали воздух, а после нашарили арбалет на правом бедре. Конечно. Это почти как серну подстрелить.  
Ледяные пальцы Королевы дотронулись до того, что лежало в коробке, и Руди затошнило.  
Сейчас или никогда.  
Арбалетовый болт ударил по чёрной короне. Раздался громовой треск, словно небеса делились пополам. Руди побежал к свету, прибивающемуся где-то позади королевского трона.  
Стрела и корона валялись прямо у распахнутых ворот.  
Ему не пришлось думать дважды._

_***_

_Из замка Снежной Королевы не было выхода.  
Никаких ворот, никакого подъёмного моста, даже никаких дверей, только арки и окна, бесконечные, тянущиеся вверх, изогнутые на манер жгута, оттаявшие или наоборот, намороженные. Внутри дворец походил на кружево. Или на улей. Может быть, снаружи тоже.  
Фэнхуан не сможет этого подтвердить, пока не выберется из этой бесконечной белизны коридоров. Иногда, в очередной раз петляя по ним, в надежде найти хотя бы одно окно, которое выведет его наружу, или хотя бы намёк на дверь, ему кажется, что он уже был здесь. Не в том смысле, что он бродит по кругу. Это было такое ностальгическое дежа вю, свойственное, разве что, взрослым при посещении своего родного дома. Или школы. Или детского сада, почему нет.  
Бен был почти уверен, что в одном из тупиков промелькнула знакомая ему комната. Он вернулся, но теперь на её месте была глухая стена изо льда цвета морской волны. Странно, что в месте, где в жилах должна кровь стынуть, а стены при прикосновении должны сдирать с тебя кожу, было так... Мирно. И почти не холодно. То есть Бенну помнил, как холодно даже для него здесь было в прошлый раз. И в самый первый тоже. Теперь же...  
Внутри него горел тот же огонь. Ладно, может быть, не совсем тот же, потому что соседство с таким количеством Законов не может пройти бесследно. Особенно для бессмертного. Бывшего бессмертного.  
Но факт оставался фактом: его грело что-то помимо огня. Может быть даже белое северное солнце, которое иногда заглядывало в дыры на потолке. Летать Бен ещё не мог, равно как и забраться так высоко с помощью только одной руки, но что-то подсказывало ему, что и так ничего у него не получится.  
Герда вывела его к одному из низких окон, выходящих на запад — там она любила наблюдать за закатами — и он, конечно, тут же перелез через ледяную перегородку, шипя и изрыгая проклятия. Он упал на четвереньки, больно ударившись локтями, один из которых и до того был сильно ушиблен, и зажмурился. А когда открыл глаза, увидел перед собой босые ноги Герды. Сколько бы раз он не повторял попыток, Бен всегда оказывался по _эту сторону, внутри стен.  
Герда тогда присела на корточки, обхватила руками коленки и прошептала заговорчески:  
— Я знаю, в чём дело.  
Фэнхуан, тяжело дыша, спросил, тоже почему-то шёпотом:  
— В чём?  
— Тебя должны спасти.  
Герда тоже не могла выйти из замка. Теперь не могла, потому что, судя по всему, в бытность свою Снежной Королевой, она спокойно разъезжала на санях, засыпая все королевства, до которых только могла дотянуться, снегом. Выполняла свою работу и иногда пугала детей. Никого не похищала, правда-правда — говоря это, Герда поймала взгляд Бена, чтобы тот увидел — не врёт. Правда, была жестокой. Частенько била морозами цветник Весны, всё ещё безумного Реджина, который иногда баловался колдовством. Насылала на Летних воронов снежные бури, а в сны Дариуса и Дарианы — кошмары. Заносила снегом логово Осенних разбойников, да так, чтобы долго откапывались и не могли выбраться, пока ей не надоедало. Забирала чужие сердца, а потом заставляла найти своё из целой кучи замороженных кусков размером с кулак. Иногда люди забирали с собой простой лёд. Иногда — чужое сердце. Иногда, если им очень везло — своё, промёрзшее до такой степени, что растопить его могла только истинная любовь или бескорыстная доброта.  
Её сердце тоже было куском льда. Не то чтобы это было достойным оправданием.  
А потом она лишилась короны. Почти всей. И все двери и ворота, ведущие прочь из ледяного замка, закрылись.  
Это, к счастью, не означало, что никто не мог навещать её. Как только Снежной Королевы не стало, к окнам дворца тут же примчались лапландка и финка: одна верхом на олене, вторая — на лыжах.  
Они погладили вновь очнувшуюся Герду по волосам, успокоили её, и оставили немного еды. Снежная Королева питалась чужой дрожью и страхом. Девушка с чёрным гребнем в волосах вскоре вспомнила, что такое настоящий человеческий голод.  
Её навестили и остальные сезоны: Весна притащил целый пакет семян, которые, вот чудеса, проросли в мёрзлой земле; брат и сестра Лето пообещали, что будут теперь рассыпать снег, когда придёт время, а Осень взялся обустраивать её дворец. Куча награбленного добра оказалась внутри ледяных стен.  
Никто из них не смог ей помочь. Герда старалась не думать о том, сколько времени провела в своей ледяной могиле.  
Холод, казалось, съёживался вместе с Гердой. Отступал вместе с безумием. Со временем становился мягче, как и её сердце.  
Ледяной замок изменялся ей под стать, но не торопился выпускать её из своих бесконечных коридоров. Живые мертвецы оставались там, где им было положено остаться.  
О том, что однажды она переступит ледяной порог, ей сказала Дариана, принцесса Лета с тёмными кругами под глазами — от бесконечных снов, которые нужно было поддерживать и не упускать. В конце концов, пока у неё и её брата не выросли чёрные вороньи крылья, они тоже были пленниками своего богатого дворца.  
“Тебя выпустит только тот, из-за кого ты здесь оказалась.”  
Вот так всё просто. Не больше и не меньше.  
Бен выслушал её, стараясь сохранять спокойствие.  
Кое-что в этой жизни всё-таки не меняется.  
Он всё ещё ненавидел сказочные Законы. Даже если они не были сломанными.__

__— Иногда я вспоминаю, что оказалась здесь из-за того, кого уже давным-давно нет в живых.  
Бен встрепенулся. Кажется, он знал, о ком говорит Герда. Он раскрыл рот, собираясь... а потом снова закрыл его. Это было бы слишком жестоко. Ведь он не знал даже, живы ли ещё те, кого он видел в своих снах о Сторожевой Башне. Бен был уверен, что когда-то они были живыми. Иногда он вспоминал полные смеха вечера, но никак не мог вспомнить, почему именно все они смеялись. Или почему их называли Песочным отрядом. Другие вещи вспомнить было легко: подвалы с Ключами, чужие привычки, имена, то, что случилось за некоторыми Дверьим... Остальное полыхало пожаром и отдавалось головной болью.  
Фэнхуан был уверен: стоит ему выбраться отсюда, и чёртовы Законы найдут ему применение. Может быть, даже обернут всё к лучшему. А может, они настигнут его и до того, как он переступит ледяной порог.  
Из-за кого он сам здесь оказался?  
Ещё бы вспомнить.  
— Так что выпустить меня может любой другой человек. Поэтому я сначала подумала, что это будешь ты.  
— Тебе бы стоило пустить какой-нибудь слух. С принцессами, запертыми в башнях, это работает.  
Иногда Бенну не успевал тщательно взвесить, стоит ли озвучивать ту или иную мысль, а его губы и язык всё делали за него.  
Герда склонила голову набок — ещё один маленький признак её безумства, потому что все, кто живут больше двухсот лет, рано или поздно сходят с ума, в той или иной степени.  
— И почему я сама об это не подумала? Ты такой молодец!  
Девушка подскочила к Бену и крепко его обняла — но так, чтобы не дотронуться до ушибленного плеча, рёбер и всё ещё не оправившегося крыла.  
Объятия её были на удивление тёплыми._ _

__***_ _

__Руди бежал тогда без оглядки, сжимая в одной руке на удивление тёплую корону, а в другой — свой верный арбалет. Снежный порыв так сильно ударил ему в спину, что он упал лицом в снег. Второй угодил между лопаток, и из его лёгких выбило ненадолго дыхание. Королева бесновалась. Один из её летающих оленей жевал лишайник и с любопытством смотрел на бегущего человека.  
— Отвези меня домой! — крикнул ему Руди, с разбега запрыгивая тому на спину.  
Парень так и не узнал, почему олень его послушал. Может быть, потому что видел, что случилось с другим скакуном. Может, по доброте душевной. А может просто поддался рефлексу или удивился тому, что человек заговорил с ним напрямую, и в словах его не было приторных “Олеееешка, хороший мой!”.  
С высоты птичьего — ну, или уж если быть совсем точным, оленьего — полёта Бэ казался шахматной клеткой, тёмной и забытой. На неё никогда не ступала ни одна шахматная фигура, кроме Королевы.  
Снежная Королева... Руди вспомнил, что именно сжимает в левой руке, и вдруг радостно заулюлюкал. Кто знает, может, он на самом деле победил саму Зиму?  
Кто знает, может, он и заработать на этом сможет?  
Только надо было всё-таки пустить ей в сердце ещё одну стрелу. Интересно, что бы случилось тогда._ _

__***_ _

__Перья фэнхуанов обладали изрядным могуществом. Они могли исцелить смертельную рану или указать путь домой. Могли подарить маленькое чудо, вроде протекающего по пустыне ручья или лежащего на самом видном месте потерявшегося ключа. А могли позвать на помощь в самый отчаянный момент.  
Перья Луань Няо творили местные чудеса. Никаких смертей и никаких воскрешений. Никакой вечной любви. Ничего, что могло бы оторвать взгляд богов от их повседневных занятий и направить весь свой гнев на того, кто посмел сыграть с хрупкой паутиной Мироздания. Белое перо фэнхуана не могло подсказать дорогу, ведущую на восток от солнца и на запад от луны — сама Луань понятия не имела, где это может находиться. Её перья не могли победить врагов, но с этим прекрасно вправлялся сам Белый Охотник. Они не могли вернуть ему память, ведь он не знал, что именно вспоминать — и Луань этого не знала. Но такое перо могло отвести беду или привести домой маленькую девочку.  
Юна Жэнь от него отказалась.  
Она смотрела на перо жадными глазами, так, как смотрят на еду оголодавшие дети, со смесью страха и радости — вдруг только дразнят? Ей наверняка хотелось взять его в руки, сунуть за пазуху и никогда не отдавать обратно. Но вместо этого девчонка посмотрела Кайто прямо в глаза, на что не осмелился бы никто в Поднебесной, и сказала:  
— Нет.  
— Нет? — Кайто выгнул бровь и ещё настойчивее протянул ей бело-золотое перо. — С ним ты сможешь попасть... к остальным.  
Он хотел сказать "домой", но это было бы не совсем правдой. Пока. Рядом с Луань любой мой найти свой дом. Кайто нашёл временное пристанище, но он был маленьким исключением, бельмом на глазу Жёлтого Императора.  
Юна скрестила на груди руки.  
— Может, я передумала. Может, мне хочется посмотреть на твоего фэнхуана. Может, мне место рядом с ним.  
Она хотела сказать "с вами". Кайто был почти в этом уверен.  
Сколько он знал её? Несколько десятков дней, что они путешествовали по стране под дождями и зноем, ища ответ на вопрос, который был вовсе не похож на вопрос. Когда она стала тем, кому он мог доверять? Когда прикипела к его истории настолько, что он почувствовал облегчение, когда она отказалась от подарка?  
— Юна, это...  
— Если скажешь "глупо", я тебя за уши оттяну.  
— Ты едва дотягиваешься до моих лопаток.  
— Тогда за косу дёрну.  
Юна упрямо смотрела на Кайто, и ему хотелось расплакаться. Очень вовремя. Очень последовательно.  
— Хорошо.  
— Хорошо?  
— Но ты будешь очень осторожна. И спрячешь перья у себя.  
Она всё-таки дёрнула его за косу. И он даже вскрикнул — не от боли, конечно, а потому что совсем не думал, что девчонка действительно выполнит своё предостережение._ _

__

__Северный Ветер спал так глубоко, что ничто не могло его разбудить: ни крики Юны, ходившей по траве колесом, ни шорох её крыльев, ни ответные ледяные порывы Белого Охотника.  
Весна, которая так и летела вслед за ними, невидимая, попыталась потормошить дядю за плечо, но сон его был слишком крепок. Не его было время.  
И тогда Кайто поджёг одно из золотисто-белых перьев, которые Юна достала из-за свёртка, бережно спрятанного за пазуху, у самого сердца.  
Юна наблюдала за пожирающим ворсинки пламенем, как заворожённая. Тёмный дым с искрами цвета рассвета поднялся прямо над головой Ветра и вдруг разом осел вниз.  
Северный Ветер оглушительно чихнул и проснулся.  
Он не знал о месте, которое находится на восток от солнца и на запад от луны, но он знал того, кто мог бы помочь Охотнику и его маленькой спутнице. Она жила на одной из белоснежных равнин, над которыми гуляют разноцветные огни. Северный Ветер любил собирать из огней фигуры животных и относить их на юг, пока они не впитывали в облака и не оседали в землю, превращаясь в драгоценные камни. А ещё он любил залетать в гости к женщине, владеющей тайными знанием.  
Ветер даже любезно согласился отвезти их туда на своей спине, если они сумеют удержаться, конечно.  
Потоки воздуха свистели в ушах, голова кружилась, и Юне иногда приходилось распахивать крылья и лавировать вместе со своим "скакуном", чтобы не свалиться вниз.  
Когда они летели над лесом, больше похожим на море — так долго тянулся его тёмно-зелёный массив — Юна потеряла перья.  
Северный Ветер не заботился об удобстве пассажиров: только о собственном удовольствии. Он разминался после спячки, красовался перед небесным сводом, кокетливо выглядывающей из-за облаков луной и солнцем, которое чаще всего закрывалось от них тёмными клочками туч.  
Верхняя рубашка девчонки распахнулась, и свёрток устремился вниз, прямо в зелёное море.  
Юна не думала — ухнула следом, на лету распахивая крылья, которые не умели летать. Но использовать их как планер вполне можно было. По крайней мере, Юна Жэнь так думала.  
Падение смягчили кроны, такие густые, словно в самом деле были когда-то водой. В прошлой жизни, например.  
Перья лежали меж корней огромного дерева. Цепи, которая захлопнула клетку и подвесила её на одной из самых толстых ветвей, Юна не заметила.  
Помощь пришла оттуда, откуда она не ждала._ _

__Путь до севера был долог и тернист, даже верхом на многочисленных спинах Северного Ветра. Но, как и все пути в этой земле, однажды он закончился. Прям у порога покосившейся хижины, занесённой снегом.  
На окнах иней рисовал замысловатые узоры, на цветастом меховом лежаке устроилась хозяйка дома, загоревшая, с кожей, словно старый пергамент и насмешливым выражением лица. Словно она знает что-то такое, чего ты даже и представить себе не можешь. Она разлила по чашкам с отколотыми краями ароматный травяной настой, но начать разговор не торопилась.  
— Мне кажется, я знаю это место, — пробормотал Кайто и вышел за дверь, прочь от жара финской печи и запаха рыбы. Он въелся, казалось, не столько в стены хижины, но и в пол, и в каждый предмет мебели, и даже в саму хозяйку, старую финку.  
В воздухе лениво кружились снежинки. Белый Охотник двинул пальцами, и они затанцевали, вырисовывая причудливые узоры. Всё здесь казалось таким родным. Тишина над белой равниной. Всполохи в небе. Даже запах рыбы, если уж на то пошло.  
Дверь хижины хлопнула, и рядом с Охотником вытянулась Юна Жэнь.  
— Она говорит, что на востоке от солнца и на западе от луны стоит ледяной дворец. Дорогу туда найти не трудно, но вернуться обратно невозможно, если тебе не позволено, — она чуть-чуть помолчала. — Что за место такое, куда и попасть — не попадёшь, и выйти никак нельзя?  
Снежинки обвивали руку Кайто подобно причудливым браслетам, которым совсем не нужна была опора. Он вспоминал стены ледяного дворца: на закате они становились оранжевыми, а потом красными, прямо как крылья фэнхуана. Стены, которые он видел только во сне.  
— А ещё она сказала, что нам стоит найти проводника. Говорит, в этих краях много проводников.  
На рассвете стены дворца становились золотыми. Но ничто не могло сравниться с отражающимся в них северным сиянием.  
— Кайто?  
Его имя прозвучало почти жалобно и оттого почти фальшиво. Оно только походило на его имя, правда? Как снежок, который скатился к подножию горы и превратился в снежный ком.  
— Однажды я был в таком.  
— И как же ты выбрался?  
Чёрный обруч сдавливал виски, и хотелось кричать от боли, но лёд сжимал губы, сковывал сердце, подёргивал глаза. Лёд был везде. Он весь был когда-то куском льда. Снежным Королём.  
— Мне помогли._ _


	5. Поединок II. Ведро конфет (Fight II. A bucket of candies)

я вот съем кусок крыши, а ты можешь себе от окошка кусок отломить — оно, небось, сладкое.

 

Посреди золотого леса стоял дом: из его трубы валил густой имбирный дым, по стенам стекал мёд, а по стёклам — патока. Ступени крыльца хрустели, и стоило только сделать шаг, от них валил тёплый вафельный дух. Ни за что не пройти мимо, как ни старайся: обовьют лакричные травинки лодыжки, приклеится зефир к ступням, да и не отпустит, пока засахаренная дверь не распахнётся.  
　　　　А там уж не зевай — на ужин ни за что не соглашайся. Никто ведь не уточняет, что ужин будет не из тебя родимого. Косточки тоже бывают сахарные, а колдуньи из чащи охочи до мяса. Любой бы стал охоч, если б целыми днями пялился на сладости — так долго, что аж зубы сводит  
　　　　Только дома ведь на то и дома, что могут менять хозяев. В драконьих пещерах обосновывается статья грифонов, и вот уже налажена транспортная линия, и дурная слава потихоньку выветривается. Домик болотной ведьмы ограждают белым забором, и вот к нему уже строится очередь из молодожёнов. На крышу пряничного коттеджа устанавливают крест из соломки, украшенной орешками и шоколадом, и паства возникает как по волшебству.  
　　　　Священнослужителей, которые хотели бы проповедовать в съедобном помещении, днём с огнём не сыскать. Но если искать ночью и в абсолютной темноте, то от предложений не будет отбоя.  
　　　　Какая вера может поселиться в церкви, сложенной из сдобного теста и леденцов? Только в хорошее.  
　　　　  
　　　　Утром в леденцовые ставни, изображавшие чудовищ, ударяли солнечные лучи и раскрашивали пыльный пол цветными узорами. Свет смешивался с запахом, доносящимся из-за алтаря: там, за маленькой, неприметной дверкой находилась церковная кухня. И там же каждое воскресенье перед службой лепили из песочного теста огромные щупальца, тысячи глаз, клыки и рога древних богов.  
　　　　К концу дня от них не оставалось ни крошки.  
　　　　  
　　　　Их давно было двое в сладком храме. Местные жители, да и те, кто совершал долгие переходы через лес в поисках истинного света или особенной молитвы, уже и не могли представить под пряничными сводами кого-то иного. На службе они видели всегда только одного из них, а второй иногда прошмыгивал в дальний конец зала, пока его никто не видел, и вслушивался в песни, отражающиеся от леденцовых стёкол.  
　　　　Ни одна служба не была похожа на то, что происходило здесь каждое воскресенье вот уже несколько лет, без перерывов на праздники и без скидок на природные катаклизмы. Люди проходили в распахнутые двери, от которых пахло шоколадом, подходили к огромному столу в центре, там, где обычно стояли ряды скамеек, и заводили разговоры. Никто не требовал от прихожан тишины. В конце концов, песни о былых временах, о победе над чудовищами, о темноте, которая угрожающе подползала к их домам, пели тоже они, люди, ищущие покоя, новых знакомств или просто влюблённые в местный песочный пирог.  
　　　　  
　　　　Были, конечно, и протесты. И помои по витражам, и гневные выкрики, и поминание Ведьмы, Которая Ела Детей.  
　　　　Разные ходили слухи. Может, и вправду жила здесь одна когда-то. Она вряд ли обрадовалась бы тому, что её дом превратили в церковь — или в бесплатную кондитерскую с однообразным меню, тут уж как поглядеть.  
　　　　Почти каждый день кто-то пытался отгрызть от дома кусочек — то ли в голодном припадке, то ли просто на память.  
　　　　С одного из таких дней всё и началось.  
　　　　  
　　　　Если хорошенько подумать, это вполне мог быть понедельник. Многие беды ждут до понедельника, чтобы выглядеть эффектней и стукнуть побольней.  
　　　　Но та беда решила не ждать и явилась в субботу, день перед службой, когда оба священника — не то чтобы их действительно кто-то так называл — готовились запирать засовы.  
　　　　  
　　　　— Кто-то обглодал завалинку у северного входа, — девушка произнесла это почти насмешливо, словно сама это сделала. Она вошла в кухню без стука, и парень, второй священник, которого почти никто никогда не видел, подпрыгнул от неожиданности и выронил из рук полную муки чашку. Он сдвинул брови и тяжело вздохнул, а девушка в ответ только пожала плечами, не переставая улыбаться.  
　　　　— Этот кто-то и подарочек оставил, — она торжественно положила на разделочную доску то, что сжимала в кулаке, и скрестила руки на груди.  
　　　　Парень, наполнивший миску новой порцией муки, прищурился.  
　　　　— Это что, зу...?  
　　　　— Думала оставить на завалинке монетку, но у меня не нашлось подходящей в обмен на такого красавца. Как думаешь, сойду я за фею?  
　　　　Взглядом, который парень бросил на неё, можно было было раскалывать камни.  
　　　　— Да-да, ты прав, ты больше подойдёшь на эту роль. Пекарь — лучшее прикрытие для зубной феи. Никто и никогда тебя не заподозрит... По крайней мере ни один из тех служителей закона, с которыми мы знакомы.  
　　　　— Все шерифы в округе вооружены граблями...  
　　　　— Железными! — она взмахнула руками, едва не задев миску.  
　　　　— ...и никого страшнее Волка никогда не встречали. Волка, который всего лишь пытался узнать дорогу к нашей церкви...  
　　　　— Но ведь это был Волк! Мало ли что у него на уме!  
　　　　— ...и в результате съел большую часть Ужаса из Глубин.  
　　　　Девушка фыркнула и наставила на собеседника лопаточку, которой собралась перемешивать глазурь.  
　　　　— Ты всё ещё даёшь им имена?  
　　　　— Было бы не этично пропустить хотя бы одного из известных.  
　　　　— Выпекать целый пантеон Древних Богов — вредно для здоровья.  
　　　　— Ты не жаловалась в прошлый раз, когда умяла щупальце Болотной Тьмы.  
　　　　— Два слова. Малиновая начинка!  
　　　　  
　　　　Некоторое время они работали в тишине: перемешивали, взбалтывали, добавляли до вкусу.  
　　　　Они были похожи друг на друга так, как только могут походить друг на друга летнее и зимнее солнце: у неё были светлые вьющиеся волосы, у него — чёрные, как ночь; у неё глаза были тёмные, у него — полные тумана. Только кожа у обоих была смуглая, и смех, пусть у неё громкий, а у него тихий, звучал в одном тембре.  
　　　　Узнать в них брата и сестру было не то чтобы очень сложно, особенно если увидеть из здесь, на кухне, где оба чувствовали себя в своей стихии и двигались в унисон.  
　　　　  
　　　　— Завтра будет черничная, — заявил, наконец, парень, стащил с головы шапочку, прикрывающую свёрнутые в пучок волосы, и уселся в углу на табурет из белого шоколада. Тот, вопреки любым законам, никогда не таял.  
　　　　— Что тоже неплохо! — с воодушевлением отметила девушка, зачерпывая пальцем глазурь.  
　　　　— Прекрати так делать!  
　　　　— Ты сам так делаешь! Не думай, что я не замечаю.  
　　　　  
　　　　Тишина снова плотно переплелась с маленьким пространством и уютно свернулась где-то за печкой. Работать вместе им нравилось так же сильно, как наблюдать за прихожанами, к которым оба успели привыкнуть. Ведь в этом мире у них ничего больше не осталось. А прошлый мир остался далеко позади.  
　　　　  
　　　　— Когда они явятся, нам не избежать шуток про Ганзеля и Гретель.  
　　　　— Я этого даже жду! Продумываю парочку неплохих ответов на случай.  
　　　　— Получается?  
　　　　— Готов поспорить, гораздо лучше, чем у тебя.  
　　　　На это она могла ответить только ударом кулака по плечу, от которого остался белый след.  
　　　　— Думаешь, тогда мы сможем отсюда уйти?  
　　　　Он закусил губу.  
　　　　Они уже пытались. Уходили по дороге, на которой валялись разноцветные конфеты-камешки, углублялись всё дальше и дальше в лес... И постоянно возвращались к засахаренным воротам. Сколько бы ни плутали. На чью бы телегу ни запрыгивали. Кого бы ни просили о помощи.  
　　　　У телег ломались колёса, у лошадей лопались подпруги и слетали подковы. Пронёсшаяся как-то осенью почтовая карета угодила в канаву и так и осталась там лежать, полная посылок и слов, многие из которых уже никогда и никому не придут. Почтальон остался жить здесь, в поселке при церкви, где в каждом из домов было что-то сладкое, будь то ставни, пироги или пороги. И каждое воскресенье он приходил на службу, съедал парочку сдобных когтей и благодарил кого-то наверху (ведь кто-то должен был слушать) за то, что его карета не сломалась где-нибудь поближе к Чаще.  
　　　　Само Провидение послало ему брата и сестру, которые теперь служат святому делу!  
　　　　Даже если бы они объяснили почтальону, что, скорее всего, сами и виноваты в произошедшем, он вряд ли бы им поверил. Но ведь вина-то никуда не делась, всё так же жила внутри, огороженная конфетными заботами и песочными пирогами.  
　　　　— Вот тогда и узнаем, — произнёс, наконец, он, хотя прекрасно знал, что сестра и не ждала ответа.  
　　　　“Думаю, это уже не будет иметь значения” можно было точно не произносить. Она наверняка думала о том же самом. Да и “когда они явятся” должно было скоро превратиться в “если”. Это диктовалось уже не столько сказочными Законами, сколько законами жизненными. Всё однажды превращается в вероятность. Уверенности никогда не бывает слишком много.  
　　　　А привыкнуть можно ко всему. Особенно к свежему воздуху, сладким запахам, настоящим, благодарным улыбкам, и, конечно, к вере в хорошее.

***

Если бы Вера Пална узнала, что Алька на самом деле её тёзка, она бы смеялась, облокотившись на край печи и утирая слёзы: ей ли не знать, что в этой земле не существует случайностей. Только законы, течение которых теперь довольно сложно было предугадать.  
　　　　Она продолжала петь песни о волках и событиях былой старины, о том, что уже давно позабыли местные жители. О Небесном Кузнеце, потому что песни о нём любили кузнецы местные: говорили, если слушать внимательно, можно обрести секрет особого мастерства. Никому не удавалось ковать вещи, подобные тем, что вышли из-под пальцев Небесного Кузнеца. И дело было вовсе не в его замечательной кузнице, стоявшей среди облаков, вовсе нет. Спросите любого кудесника: материалы, конечно, важны, но куда важнее знания, опыт и песнь твоего сердца.  
　　　　У Небесного Кузнеца сердце было железное. Он сковал его сам после того, как пламя кузницы выжгло его прежнее. Хотя кое-кто поговаривал, что вина была вовсе не на кузнечном огне, а на жаре другого рода. Бывает, любовь не только чинит. Бывает, любовь ломает, да так, что не починить никакими средствами: ни смолой дерева гингко, ни звёздным светом, ни песней чужих сердец.  
　　　　Была среди песен Веры Палны одна, которую она не любила исполнять на публике: пела её в тишине, подальше от чужих ушей, чтобы ритм бился в унисон с её собственным сердцем. Это была песнь о Железном Сердце, которое утопили в чёрных болотах на краю света, чтобы никому не досталось. Грустная то была песня. Тяжёлая. Единственная из известных старушке Вере, которую должно было исполнять бессердечному голосу, чтобы ни капли эмоций, ничего отвлекающего, чтобы пронзала похлеще ножа.  
　　　　Этой песне научила Веру один из братьев.  
　　　　Было их пятеро. Пятеро братьев и шесть сестёр и, как водится, с таким количеством детей не обошлось без проклятий и приключений, как и всегда бывает в таких историях.  
　　　　Вера родилась в семье мельника и была по счёту второй. Если ты — второй, то не стоит рассчитывать на какие-то особенные поблажки или на персональную фею-крёстную. Число два нравилось, разве что, великанам. А кто захочет в крёстные великана? Да и добираться до Молочной Реки, на берегу которой стояла родная мельница, была слишком далеко, даже для обладателя семимильных сапог.  
　　　　Мельница стояла у самого обрыва и перемалывала звёзды в пыль. Потоки чёрной воды вертели колесо, и водопадом обрушивались на землю: то была страна, расколовшаяся когда-то на части, ныне свободно парящие в пустоте. Никто не знал, чьими стараниями сохранялась ещё на них жизнь, и откуда появлялась вода, похожая на жидкую тьму, но вкусную и совсем безвредную.  
　　　　Дочери мельника не были красивы, или особенно умны, или послушны. По большей части они просто были: иногда наблюдали за водой, сочащейся из ниоткуда, иногда гуляли по маленькой берёзовой роще за мельницей, иногда помогали матери по хозяйству.  
　　　　В той роще старшая сестра и встретила мужчину, смуглого и хмурого, совсем не похожего на тех, кто её окружал. Там же она ему и отказала, и отказывала всякий раз, стоило ему только раскрыть рот. Даже когда он принёс к мельнице мешок драгоценных камней. Даже когда он угрожал вздёрнуть мельника на мельничном колесе. Даже когда милостиво согласился забрать любую другую сестру. Или брата. Даже когда пообещал, что все они лишаться того единственного, что могло ещё их спасти.  
　　　　Ни Вера, ни её сёстры, ни её братья, ни даже их кот не верили в то, что мужчина исполнит свою угрозу. И он действительно не стали никого вздёргивать. Он попросту проклял всю семью вплоть до кота.  
　　　　Проклятие его было волшебным лишь слегка: он достал из-за пазухи огромные серебряные ножницы в виде птицы и сдержал слово. Так старшая сестра лишилась глаз, вторая — горла, третья — ушей, четвёртая — рук, пятая — ступней, а шестая — волос. Братьев же вроде обошла эта беда стороной.  
　　　　Сдержал смуглый человек слово, а через несколько дней пожалел о содеянном. Раздул в маленькой заброшенной кузнице огонь, схватился за принесённые за пазухой инструменты и сделал замену тому, что забрал — в том числе кошачьим когтям. Выплавил из серебряных ножниц, а остатки отдал мельнику, чтобы тот поправил хозяйство. Так Вера стала обладательницей серебряного горла и, как следствие, серебряного голоса. А с такими дарами прямая дорога в барды.  
　　　　Так что Вера не понаслышке знала, что с кузнецами шутки плохи. В их руках спрятана особенная магия: ведь им под силу подчинить и огонь, и металл, даже железо, которого магический народ не переваривает и сторонится.  
　　　　Что до бессердечных... Чем старше она становилась, тем большей ей казалось, что она уже виделась с подобными несчастными до того утра, когда на её пороге объявился самый настоящий Волк и увёл за собой Альку, которую, несомненно ждала долгая и полная опасностей дорога. Потому что для найдёнышей в этих краях иных путей просто не бывает.  
　　　　Бессердечными были её братья: те, кто пел песнь о Железном Сердце с безразличием, достойным поклонения. Вера Пална только надеялась, что серебряные сердца служат добрую службу до сих пор. Где бы её братья сейчас ни были.

　　　　***

　　　　Жизнь в Белых Выселках никогда не кипела ключом. Прижилась, и ладно. Лениво переваливалась в солнечных лучах, подобно нежащемуся коту — и то дело.  
　　　　Ничем особенным деревенька похвалиться не могла. Был тут, конечно, колодец, исполнявший желания, да его давно завалило камнями и ветками — не отыскать, как ни старайся.  
　　　　Проходила ещё тут дорога от самой столицы, только вот уж и не вспомнить, какого именно королевства. Не враждебного — в этом местные жители были уверены. И на том спасибо.  
　　　　В последний раз по этой дороге проезжал экипаж, когда принц искал девушку, обронившую золотую туфельку.  
　　　　— Да говорю вам, обитую мехом, — возражала молочница, выставлявшая бидоны в тень, чтоб раньше времени содержимое не скисло, — Зимой-то как ещё побегаешь.  
　　　　— Ага, мехом. Чистый хрусталь это был, — со знанием дела шептали в парикмахерской.  
　　　　— Кто-нибудь вообще пробовал носить стеклянную обувь? — спрашивали в магазине подержанных товаров. — Это мода такая новая?  
　　　　— Враньё, — отрезал сапожник, вбивая гвоздь в поношенную подошву. — Всё враньё! Не было ни туфли, ни девушки, ни принца. А если вам нужно в чём-то срочно побегать, то могу предложить неплохие сапоги по сдержанной цене.  
　　　　Сдержанная цена была, конечно, совершенно бесстыдной.  
　　　　Тогда выселовцам казалось, что и экипаж был абсолютно выдуманный. Но огорчаться по этому поводу им пришлось недолго.  
　　　　Завели разговор о волшебной табакерке.  
　　　　Мол, солдат оставил на пороге у пастуха, а пастух возьми, да и вышвырни всё её содержимое на дорогу. И вот тут уже мнения разнились.  
　　　　Вспоминали и о бобах из ведовского сада, и о табаке, который призывал огромных собак в услужение, и об особом порошке, дарующем хозяину способность превращаться в разных животных.  
　　　　— Гансу вон никакой порошок не нужен. Давеча вытянул шею, махнул руками — и уже гусь. Улетел на юг с остальными гусями. Мне бы так.  
　　　　— Бобы-то проросли, а контроль за высотой их тут же и подрубил. У нас тут ничему выше пяти этажей расти нельзя. А законы соблюдать всем надо, даже волшебству.  
　　　　— И зачем кому-то сподобились собаки? Я вон шавок раздавать не успеваю, и любая может чего полезного притащить. Может, не принцессу, но тоже что-нибудь эдакое. Кастрюлю, например.  
　　　　  
　　　　Когда в Белые Выселки заглянуло, наконец, настоящее волшебство, его даже и не сразу заметили.  
　　　　Дети как-то принялись кричать о конфетном дожде, да то дети, кто их слушать станет. У них слоны могут прошествовать из одного края посёлка в другой — и все вымышленные. А дожди из конфет — как раз детская выдумка. Почему-то взрослые обычно помалкивают о своей любви к сладкому.  
　　　　Первой, как любила потом рассказывать, конфеты заметила молочница. Шла, думала о своём, смотрела под ноги... и тут остановилась. Подняла один из ярко-оранжевых камешков под ногами, понюхала. Оглянулась и украдкой лизнула. Тут же побежала по дороге, вопя во всю глотку, и из-под ступней её летели во все стороны ириски, грильяж и леденцы.  
　　　　  
　　　　Стали жители Белых Выселок обладателями конфетной дороги.  
　　　　Через пару лет от заброшенного сада вдруг начало приносить карамельные запахи. Сунулись — а там шоколадные деревья, крепкие, словно самый старый дуб. И мармеладные травинки. И большие леденцовые лужи.  
　　　　Никто, конечно, не осмелился строить дом целиком из сладостей. Да и как прикажете в таком жить?  
　　　　  
　　　　Ведьму-зубодёра принесло к ним не иначе как попутным ветром.  
　　　　Она построила себе дом из пряников, из леденцовых кирпичей и мармелада. И постоянно надстраивала что-то новенькое. Веранду. Завалинки. Парочку флюгеров.  
　　　　  
　　　　Однажды ведьма поднялась с насиженного места и ушла прочь.  
　　　　Говорили, что бизнес у неё шёл уже не так хорошо, как раньше. Что её боялись дети. Что она сожгла парочку в своей сладкой печи.  
　　　　  
　　　　В Белых Выселках любили почесать языками. И когда в деревне появились священники — для церкви, которой они прежде особо и не замечали — разговоры забурлили с новой силой.  
　　　　— Их прислали из столицы, — заявляли с уверенностью, не уточняя, какую именно столицу имели в виду.  
　　　　— Они же родственники той ведьмы, очевидно же. Зубы их семейство уже дергало, теперь вот примутся за семена неверия.  
　　　　— Да они словно сами не знают, зачем здесь оказались, — говорил Ганс, вернувшийся с юга.  
　　　　— Знать ничего не знаю, но пироги у них выходят волшебные. От них словно молодеешь. И постоянно хочется ещё. Ну не откармливают же нас, в самом деле!  
　　　　  
　　　　Жизнь в Белых Выселках можно было назвать сладкой. “Ну или хотя бы полусладкой” , — добавил бы сапожник, и был бы правее всех.  
　　  
　　　　***  
　  
　　　　Одна вера может превратиться в другую — заглавная ли в ней буква “В” или нет — были бы обстоятельства. От желаний всё зависит куда меньше, чем может показаться. Даже в этих землях, откуда берут начало все истории.  
　　　　Если бы Алька узнала, что на самом деле её зовут Верой, она бы не удивилась. Случайностям нет места в этом лесу, где можно встретить Волка, тут же потерять сердце, а потом идти тайными тропами по его следу. От серой шерсти тянуло псиной, конечно, как иначе, но ещё — лесом. Этот запах ни с чем не спутаешь, даже если прежде его только слегка доносил до тебя ветер.  
　　　　Может, в другой жизни у неё были братья и сёстры. Может, их даже было десять, и у самого младшего что-то не так было с левой рукой. Или с сердцем. С последними проблем не оберёшься. Иной раз подумаешь — может, от них действительно надо избавляться? Или хотя бы запирать не в костяных клетках, а в железных, чтобы не причиняли вреда ни тебе, ни окружающим.  
　　　　Когда Алька говорила об этом Серому — сквозь сжатые зубы, охая от удара когтистых лап о землю, когда волк перемахивал через овраги — он отвечал, чтобы она не слушала пустоту. Только она, замершая сейчас на месте бьющегося и живого, могла внушить подобные мысли. Только она.  
　　　　Алька знала, что это неправда. Но бессердечные не умели лгать. И раз для Серого этого истина, то почему бы ей не стать таковой и для Альки? Хотя бы до того момента, когда она коснётся пальцами железных прутьев клетки, за которой сияет недавно вырванное сердце.  
　　　　  
　　　　Время для них обоих превратилось в зелёный полумрак и бесконечные шаги.  
　　　　Иногда они слышали биение сердец — уже не понять, своего или соседнего — и тогда сворачивали на другую тропу, или продирались сквозь кусты, или забирались на дерево, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть развеять неизвестность.  
　　　　  
　　　　— Я не знала, что лес такой большой, — сказала как-то вечером Алька, поплотнее закутываясь в свой алый плащ.  
　　　　Волк поднял на неё взгляд. В нём могло бы отражаться удивление, будь у него сердце, но девушка всё равно поняла. Может, это умели все бессердечные.  
　　　　Она замахала рукой:  
　　　　— То есть нет, конечно, он большой. Огромный. По одной только кромке понять можно. Но чтобы настолько...  
　　　　Серый положил голову на лапы. Его жёлтые глаза сверкали в темноте, как следы игнес фатуи.  
　　　　— Говорят, лес для каждого разный. Для кого-то может быть бесконечным, а для кого-то — рощицей, которую можно пересечь за несколько часов. И это если останавливаться, чтобы полюбоваться видом.  
　　　　  
　　　　Привыкнуть к тому, что из клыкастой пасти доносится человеческая речь, было сложно. Алька подумала, как чувствовала бы себя сейчас, будь на месте её сердце. Наверное, оно ухнуло бы в пятки. И каждый раз поступало бы так же, стоило только Серому раскрыть рот.  
　　　　  
　　　　— То есть для кого-то лес может быть морем? И чем дальше в него заходишь, тем выше деревья, и тем больше шансы, что уже никогда из него не выйдешь?  
　　　　— Если так посудить, всё на свете — море.  
　　　　  
　　　　  
　　　　И ей приснилось море. Бирюзовые волны и отражающийся от них далёкий свет, тяжелые тучи над берегом и песок, который забивался в сапоги.  
　　　　Что-то было в этом песке совершенно неправильное. Не то чтобы он был таким же искусственным, каким бывает снег — и откуда она только это знала? — но хрустел под ногами так, как могло хрустеть только что-то абстрактное и неприкасаемое.  
　　　　Волны выбросились на берег, словно раненые звери. Вода пенилась, и пена эта была красной. На небе, конечно, не было ни следа закатного солнца.  
　　　　Вода отступила и оставила после себя комок чёрных щупальцев, что-то древнее, мёртвое и живое одновременно. Что-то голодное. Томимое жаждой.  
　　　　Бирюза моря превратилась в чернила ночи. И в ней раскрылись светящиеся глаза, один, два, три, десятки. Засверкали зубы и иглы, когти вцепились в песок, и вся древняя громада поползла вперёд.  
　　　　Где-то вверху сверкнул и пропал в тучах золотой луч.  
　　　　Дыхание её теперь вырывалось в резко похолодевший воздух паром.  
　　　　Песок под ногами зашевелился, обозначил дорожки и побежал навстречу чудовищам.  
　　　　Она упала на колени, не удержавшись. Песок тащил её за собой, и не за что было ухватиться...  
　　　　  
　　　　  
　　　　Алька проснулась в темноте. В ушах её настойчиво стучали, казалось, сотни сердец. Как барабаны на поле битвы. Она хватала ртом воздух и старалась сосредоточиться на чём-то одном, выделить знакомое сердцебиение среди множества чужих.  
　　　　Алька вдруг подумала, что тонет — как только можно утонуть в лесном мраке. Или в песке, или в клубке тёмной плоти. Сны её теперь мало отличались от реальности.  
　　　　Её вытащил Серый. Рывком поднял на ноги, крепко сжал ладонь, и шум сердец вдруг унялся.  
　　　　— Я тебя знаю, — одними губами прошептала Алька, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд: ей всё ещё видели сотни светящихся глаз и клацающие челюсти.  
　　　　— Я тебя тоже, — волчье дыхание обожгло висок. — Просыпайся.  
　　　　  
　　　　И Алька проснулась. Вынырнула из сна, из леса, из моря — неважно, откуда — и поправила плащ.  
　　　　Когда утреннее солнце пронзило листья над тропой, под когтями волка стали попадаться камни. Похоже, впереди их ждала цивилизация.  
　　　　  
　　　　***  
　　　　  
　　　　Ганзель никогда не был Ганзелем.  
　　　　Он любил поесть — а кто не любит? — и любил печь. Приглядывал за сестрой, хоть она и была старше. Ведь за этим и нужны родственники, особенно в сказках, когда не знаешь, что ждёт за поворотом. И хуже того, когда точно знаешь, что за поворотом — место, откуда вы сделали первый шаг, знакомый до оскомины фасад и крест из соломок, отражавший свет крупицами соли.  
　　　　После заката от выходил на улицу и вдыхал сумеречный воздух, и чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым. В мире, где время остановилось, превратив дорогу в кольцо, это чувство было особенно приятным.  
　　　　Он ловил себя на том, что набивает карманы камешками с конфетной дороги. Не тающий в руках грильяж, каменные ириски, прозрачные леденцы — все обитые тысячами ног. В нём говорила память места, память мальчика, которого он никогда не встречал. Может, где-то за тридевять земель Ганзель сейчас выслеживает ещё одну ведьму. Может, где-то за лесом напивается на свадьбе сестры и ищет в толпе, с кем бы потанцевать, чтобы только не вспоминать запаха горелой плоти, который вдруг опутал его с ног до головы вместе с алкогольным туманом. Может, в этот самый миг на другой стороне карты маленький мальчик обнаруживает, что крошки склевали вороны, и они с сестрой никогда не вернутся домой.  
　　　　Может статься и так, что в церковь однажды забредёт старуха, увешанная леденцами на палочках, и пряниками, и бутылочками с душистым лимонадом, и найдёт печь за алтарём, и решит, что есть священником, пусть даже и не настоящих, должно быть очень приятно.  
　　　　  
　　　　Вместе с конфетами из его карманов сыпался песок. Он попадал в тесто, иногда оставался на подоконниках или под ногами. Песок скрипел на зубах, но никто этого не замечал. Песчинки становились частью людей, частью отмеренного им времени, и это было даже к лучшему.  
　　　　Если у тебя есть немного лишнего времени, то почему-то бы им н поделиться? Особенно, если печёшь удивительно вкусные песочные пироги.  
　　　　  
　　　　Гретель никогда не была Гретель.  
　　　　Она любила сладкое — как иначе? — и любила наблюдать за людьми. В том числе и за братом, хотя он никогда не влипал в неприятности. По крайней мере в такие, из которых его было бы просто вытащить.  
　　　　В ней всё ещё иногда пробуждалось это беспокойное чувство того, что вот-вот должно было произойти что-то волнительное. Важное. Порой необратимое.  
　　　　Перед тем, как перевернуться вместе с каретой, она схватила брата и возницу под руки и свалилась в кусты у дороги. Лучше уж царапины и ссадины, чем переломанные кости.  
　　　　Она предупреждала детей о падениях. Предотвратила парочку пожаров.  
　　　　Каждое воскресное утро её не покидало то же ощущение опасности. Но ничего не происходило, кроме, разве что, парочки раз, когда кто-то давился пирожными щупальцами, и она привыкла к этому чувству, как привыкают к головной боли.  
　　　　Ей, конечно, стоило обращать на предчувствия больше внимания. Не быть той беспечной маленькой девочкой, которая только и могла, что следовать за братом и плакать, когда хлебные крошки пропадали с дороги. Она, конечно, винила во всём память места, которое теперь занимала — места в истории, на котором должна была быть носительница другого имени. Но ведь на самом деле это была она, её собственная невнимательность, её собственная беспечность. Может, где-то далеко отсюда ответственная Гретель шла по следу ведьмы. Может, храбрилась перед алтарём и старалась не обращать внимания на сладости на свадебном столе. Может, смирялась с тем, что теперь никогда не найдёт дорогу домой, потому что тёмные ветви леса сомкнулись, подобно волнам, и лес проглотил её с головой.  
　　　　  
　　　　Она ждала прихода ведьмы, против которой они выйдут вместе с братом, плечом к плечу. Она не думала, что в её подобие запросто можно превратиться.

***

　　　　Историю пишут победители, но сказки рассказывают обе стороны.  
　　　　  
　　　　Об Иване-царевиче много ходило легенд, да правдивой не выглядела ни одна. Даже старые песни, которые пели на праздниках, передавались из уст в уста, как драгоценные сокровища, можно было изменить. Барды забывали строки и выдумывали новые. Подбирали рифмы, как придётся. Старались не менять сути, но ведь иногда достаточно маленького шажка в сторону, и тогда царевич превратится в дурака, а дурак — в бессердечного.  
　　　　Не менялась только одна песня: её пели те, кому не было нужды менять слова, кто, кажется, забыл, каково это вообще — забывать. Бессердечные пели о Железном Сердце так, словно на самом деле не испытывали ничего, но тёмная боль всё равно сочилась из каждого слова, из каждой ноты, неудержимая и ничем не прикрытая. Бессердечные о первом бессердечном так, словно пустота в груди — это самое прекрасное, что может быть на свете. Тех, у кого сердца были на месте, эта песня затягивала в бездну. Но они всё равно пели её, неспособные забыть слова, трепеща от ужаса перед бездной и от предвкушения. Неизвестность всегда манила.  
　　　　Вера Пална выводила мелодию с трудом, она скрипела в её серебряном горле, словно песок. Но не петь её, пусть и пустоте дома, мышам за печкой и насекомым у лампы, было невозможно.  
　　　　Ей казалось, что всякий раз, когда она мурлыкала под нос слова о Железном Сердце, где-то далеко их пели и обладатели серебряных сердец.

　　　　Когда-то у Ивана тоже было сердце. В начале — не тронутое гнилью и ржавчиной, совсем свежее. Не вспомнить, родилось ли оно тёмным, или свет омыл его, или закалил огонь, но однажды песня сердца превратилась в барабаны войны.  
　　　　Сердце это вырезали его родные братья. И — верьте или нет — но от того, что это сделали родные люди, боль была острее и полнее. Такая боль была очень похожа на любовь.  
　　　　  
　　　　Было у Берендея три сына и маленькое глухое королевство на границе с болотом. В топи жили кровожадные твари, тянувшие жизнь из всего, до чего могли дотянуться.  
　　　　Все богатства берендеевские пропадали в трясине: золото и серебро, и дорогие ковры, и лучшие лошади. После — урожаи, и заморские вина, и всё то, что могло бы на время успокоить голодных богов.  
　　　　Жрецами их были кузнецы, и храмами — кузницы. В каждой сохе прятались железные чудовищные зубы. В каждой лампе — вечно следящий глаз. Ножи плавили по образу и подобию божественных когтей.  
　　　　Столько было в маленьком королевстве железа, что ни одно волшебное существо не смело приближаться к нему ближе, чем на несколько лиг. Ни один из сыновей Берендея не получил благословение ни феи, ни ведьмы, ни даже великана, которые ходили, где вздумается, но болото всё же обходили стороной.  
　　　　 В тот день, когда старшему царевичу исполнилось восемнадцать лет, постучался в ворота кузнец: в бороде его прятались золотые булавки и иголки, а за плечами гремели железные клетки. Разжёг он костёр прямо во дворе — тот занялся малиновым светом — и спел песнь Великого Голода.  
　　　　Мало богам было драгоценностей, мало земной еды и кузнечных песен. Потребовали они жар-птицу из дальних земель, чьи перья исполняли желания, а взор был подобен солнечному свету.  
　　　　Отправился старший царевич за тридевять земель. Шёл днями и ночами, сквозь лес и подземной тропой сквозь камни, и вышел в долину, где росли яблоневые и сливовые деревья. Туда прилетали по ночам жар-птицы. Они падали с небес, словно любопытные звёзды, решившие побродить по смертным землям.  
　　　　Царевич надел железные рукавицы и поймал одну из них за хвост. Выбирал ту, что залетала подальше от стаи, ту, что смогла бы поместиться в клетку, которую дал ему вместе с рукавицами кузнец.  
　　　　Жар-птица плакала, и слёзы её превращались в драгоценные камни. На дне клетке их вскоре собралось так много, что царевичу пришлось набить ими карманы, потом шапку, а потом высыпать на обочину.  
　　　　  
　　　　Чёрные щупальца поднялись из болота, железная дверца клетки распахнулась.  
　　　　Жар-птица хлопнула неуверенно крыльями — она ещё и летать толком не могла — и вдруг повалилась наземь. Едва коснулась она земли, как перья слетели с неё и оставили на месте птицы человека, маленькую девочку с испуганным взглядом.  
　　　　Вышел тогда старший царевич вперёд и вытащил её из когтей божественной смерти. Никогда не приносило королевство берендеевское в жертву чужую жизнь и не собиралось делать этого и впредь.  
　　　　Смели боги в свои необъятные чрева алые, золотые и малиновые перья и успокоились. А старший сын отправился снова в путь, да только так и не смог отыскать той долины, куда прилетали жар-птицы.

　　　　Когда отпраздновал средний сын совершеннолетие, пришёл к королевскому двору один из кузнецов, с серебряными ножницами за поясом. Запалил он чёрную ритуальную печь, раздул мехами зелёный болотный огонь, на который слетелись тут же стаи игнес фатуи, и спел песнь Великой Жажды.  
　　　　Мало богам было вина из погребов и подвалов, мало ключевой воды и росы с цветущего папоротника. Потребовали они кувшин, полный вечного льда, который можно было отыскать далеко на севере, где ветра играли в догонялки с огнями в небе.  
　　　　Собрался средний царевич в дорогу. Шёл долго, искал проводников, скользил по ледникам, и слушал тишину. И очутился однажды в безмолвной пустыне, посреди которой возвышался дворец, а в одном из залов его лежало замёрзшее озеро.  
　　　　Лёд этот действительно не растаял до самого последнего момента, когда клешня бога протянулась к кувшину и опрокинула его содержимое в увенчанную клювом пасть. Как оказалось после — опрокинула не весь, потому что на самом дне кувшина осталось несколько глотков воды из промёрзшего озера на краю света. Та вода была мёртвой и, конечно, волшебной. Но узнать об этом царевичам предстояло много позже.  
　　　　  
　　　　Младший брат мечтал о победе. Он пропадал в лесной чаще, куда никто не осмеливался заходить без хотя бы кусочка железа. Он дружил с волками — хотя кто вообще мог дружить с чудовищами?

　　　　Наступил день рождения младшего царевича, и к престолу Берендея пришли два жреца, что уже приходили и прежде. Огонь в ритуальной печи вспыхнул яркой бирюзой, и под песнь Железного Сердца кузнецы возвестили о новом требовании богов.  
　　　　Они просили жизнь третьего королевского ребёнка, того, которого могли бы ждать великие дела, или великие проклятия, но никак не скорая смерть.  
　　　　Царевич принял её с высоко поднятой головой и коконом страха, увившимся в грудной клетке, не видимым никому, кроме, разве что, обитателям болот.  
　　　　Золотым кинжалом-иглой старший брат вылил из его тела жизнь. Серебряными ножницами средний брат вырезал из его груди сердце.  
　　　　Ни одному кузнецу не доверили бы они это сделать, а когда делали сами, взор их застилали слёзы.  
　　　　Но им ведомо было то, что не знали ни жрецы, ни их боги, ни добрые люди королевства.  
　　　　Волки могли гулять и под мёртвой луной.  
　　　　  
　　　　***  
　　　　  
　　　　Сердца — самый благодатный материал, если знать, на что каждое из них способно.  
　　　　Одно может заменить ночь на день и разогнать даже самую густую тень.  
　　　　Некоторые на вкус горчат и дарят безграничную храбрость и силу того, кому принадлежали. Иные годятся только для того, чтобы выменять их на что-нибудь другое — на золото, на горячий обед или на обещание лучшей жизни.  
　　　　Нельзя недооценивать клетки. Железо — лучший материал, когда дело касается безопасности. Драгоценные металлы могут служить, разве что, для красоты. Но самые лучшие клетки, конечно, из кости.  
　　　　Он не был резчиком, но никогда не отказывал себе в удовольствии отставить на гладкой поверхности выбеленных костей несколько узоров. Может, это было его настоящее призвание.  
　　　　Начертать парочку рун — невелика задача. Но сделать это незаметно для владельца скелета — настоящее искусство.  
　　　　Подобраться поближе, расслышать песнь чужого сердца, войти в доверие, выбрать нужный момент... Всё это приходит со временем, пока растёт коллекция сердец в железных клетках, то убавляясь, когда богов настигает Великий Голод, то прибавляясь, когда болото остаётся сытым долгие зимние месяцы. Так же и с костями.  
　　　　Не всякая грудная клетка годится для росписи. Иногда лучше написать что-то на заборе, чем на груде костей. Но бывает — так редко, что ни один кузнец, наверное, уже и не вспомнит — находишь такую, что вместит в себя то, что никогда не умещалось ни в одной из прежних. Даже в той, что сковал когда-то Небесный Кузнец.  
　　　　  
　　　　Вопреки всем слухам, у древних тёмных божеств тоже есть сердца. Безмолвные, в которых не живёт ни единой нотки, ни одного напева, только хаос, который ни за что на свете нельзя принять за песню. Безмолвные и голодные, пытающие заполнить пустоту в самих себе.  
　　　　  
　　　　Иногда похититель сердец задумывался о том, а не были ли и боги когда-то простыми смертными? Может, ворами, как он сам, может, сгоревшими на костре ведьмами, или — кто знает? — даже волками, под шкурой у которых живёт полным-полно чудовищ. И если так, то, может, каждый кузнец однажды превратиться в бога.  
　　　　  
　　　　Для тёмного сердца, самого большого, что когда-либо держал кузнец в руках, требовалась особенная клетка. Как иначе?  
　　　　Оно, казалось, жило голодной жизнью и вне измученного вечностью болотного тела.: выпростало плети-щупальца, искало, тянулось к соседним клеткам. Железом такое не сдержать, даже если очень постараться.  
　　　　  
　　　　Их пришло к краю болота семеро: уставших путников с повозками, гружёными чужими сердцами, шум от которых слышали только посвящённые.  
　　　　У одного из них в бороде блестели булавки, у пятерых — ножницы за поясами, на которых было вышито “Одним махом”. Последний носил на шее чужое разбитое сердечко и никому не рассказывал о своём, что тикало с лёгким хрипом давно не смазываемого механизма.  
　　　　Кузнец с золотыми иголками запалил малиновый костёр. Пятеро жрецов с ножницами завели песнь о Железном Сердце, что билось когда-то в груди Небесного Кузнеца.  
　　　　Похититель сердец ухмыльнулся. Он отлично слышал удары серебряных сердец в груди певших жрецов. Ритм их ничуть не совпадал с мелодией.  
　　　　Из колдовского серебра, выношенного в костяных клетках, прутья должны были получиться, что надо.  
　　　　  
　　　　Так дети мельника, которым не суждено было сделать ничего великого, выносили в себе клетку для божественного сердца. И это ли не великая честь?  
　　　　  
　　　　Спрятав тёмное сердце в серебряной клетке среди сена и железа, похититель сердец двинулся на юг, к кромке золотых деревьев. Там, где ждала его подходящая костяная клетка.  
　　　　  
　　　　Иногда он чувствовал себя садовником. Хоть и не носил с собой огромных ножниц.  
　　　　  
　　　　***  
　　　　  
　　　　Древнее болото распробовало вкус человеческих сердец и с тех пор не могло насытиться.  
　　　　Кузнецы вырезали их с тщательностью, граничащей с безумием, запирали в железные клетки и скармливали огню под свои монотонные песни. Бессердечные люди продолжали жить, вот только была это уже не настоящая жизнь, а лишь тень её.  
　　　　А потом вернулся младший царевич.  
　　　　  
　　　　  
　　　　Волки были чудовищами. Завидишь волка — кричи, что есть мочи, иначе разорвут на части. Хватай грабли, мечи, лопаты и старайся не вглядываться в отражающие лунный свет глаза. Услышишь волчью песню — затыкай уши и беги прочь, иначе очнёшься в чаще и никогда не вернёшься домой.  
　　　　О людях волки были примерно того же мнения. Даже один человек представлял опасность, даже самые храбрые, самые рослые звери не спешили выходить против него на бой.  
　　　　Однажды родился у хромой волчицы щенок, палевый и тщедушный, того и гляди, ветром сдует. Таких старались беречь от холода, от жары и вообще от внешнего мира. Трудно было волчице за ним приглядывать: всюду-то ему нужно было залезть, обо всём спросить и всё познать на собственной шкуре.  
　　　　Неудивительно, что принялся он как-то раз и за людей.  
　　　　Он спросил о них у всех, до кого только смог добраться: у Сердечного дуба и у самой старой совы, у волчицы во главе стаи и у перелётных птиц. Все говорили одно: что люди только на первый взгляд выглядят безобидными и мягкими, без шерсти, без когтей и без острых клыков, но внутри каждого живёт зверь похлеще любого волка.  
　　　　Любопытство волчонка росло вместе с ним самим и не желало становиться хоть сколько-нибудь меньше.  
　　　　Волк с серой шкурой забредал на деревенские ярмарки и прятался под лавочками. Он переплывал реку и бродил у городских стен. Слушал песни, которые люди пели у костров, чтобы рассеять тьму, и пытался научить им своих сородичей.  
　　　　 Когда он разучивал очередную песню, подслушанную на празднике урожая и нещадно фальшивил, рядом с ним опустилась человеческая женщина. Она потрепала его за холку, словно был он не чудовищем, а другом, как те потерявшие стыд собаки, и стала напевать с ним в унисон.  
　　　　— Ты поёшь голосом, — заявила незнакомка, пытаясь отдышаться после долгой просьбы к Полуденницам быть внимательными к урожаю. — А надо петь сердцем. Разницу сразу почувствуешь.  
　　　　Дыхание этой женщины пахло травами и мёдом, а ещё весельем. Она была, конечно, ведьмой. Самой настоящей, что живёт подальше от остальных людей, и помогает им с маленькими и большими бедами, принимая в оплату то, что сделано своими руками.  
　　　　Ведьму звали Эбенгратт и иногда она была частью стаи. Не той, к которой принадлежал серый любознательный волк, но тоже свободной, дикой и сторонящейся людей.  
　　　　“Есть те, кому тесно в собственной шкуре,” — говорила Эбенгратт, почёсывая волка за ухом. — “Но никто не обязывает тебя всю жизнь в ней провести.”  
　　　　Эбенгратт умела смотреть на мир чужими глазами.  
　　　　Глазами сокола, что высматривал добычу на холмах близ болота.  
　　　　Глазами оленя, старательно пережёвывающего берёзовую кору.  
　　　　И глазами волчицы, ведущей стаю к новой жизни.  
　　　　“Это просто,” — шептала ведьма, заглядывая волку в глаза. — “Ведь внутри каждого из нас живёт целый лес.”  
　　　　Так серый волк научился проникать под чужую кожу.  
　　　　Он расправлял синие крылья вместе с сойками. Выгибал гусиные шеи. Прислушивался к тихой поступи лисы, поворачивая длинные кроличьи уши. Расправлял плавники водяного и гонялся за русалками.  
　　　　Удивительно, но забраться под человеческую кожу было сложнее всего. Может, потому что в них и так жило много чудовищ.  
　　　　  
　　　　Однажды серый волк открыл глаза вместе с младшим сыном Берендея. И прожил с ним целый день до того момента, как сердце оглушительно забилось в грудной клетке, а после остановилось.  
　　　　  
　　　　Волк вынырнул из умирающего сознания с диким визгом, от которого сидевшая неподалёку Эбенгратт подскочила на месте и чуть не ухнула в ручей.  
　　　　  
　　　　  
　　　　Говорят, волк, что пошёл вслед за царевичем в царство мёртвых, просто отдавал должок.  
　　　　Люди вообще много говорят. И не только они. Птицы — жуткие сплетники, медведи любят приврать, а от белок не дождёшься ничего, кроме бесконечно точного психологического анализа собеседника. Из белок выходят неплохие консультанты.  
　　　　Серый волк отправился за царевичем, потому что считал это правильным. Потому что в тот самый момент, когда почувствовал, как умирает верное сердце, решил, что нельзя оставлять всё, как есть.

　　　　***  
　　　　  
　　　　В воскресенье ворота церкви распахнулись, и над конфетной дорогой расплылись запахи свежей выпечки.  
　　　　Пение наполнило сладкие стены до краёв. Брат и сестра сидели тихо на одной из задних скамеек и наблюдали за прихожанами.  
　　　　Тогда-то снова и появилось нехорошее предчувствие. И непросто появилось, а разлилось по всему телу, от макушки до пяток, так, что пришлось схватиться за краешек скамьи и сжать зубы.  
　　　　— Ты как?  
　　　　Голос брата донёсся до неё словно бы издалека. И она вдруг отчётливо поняла, что ей предстоит потерять его, как потеряла уже всех своих старых друзей и как потеряла родителей. Ещё никогда прежде уверенность не была настолько полной, а страх таких всеобъемлющим.  
　　　　Девушка замотала головой. Из горла её не донеслось ни звука.  
　　　　— Я сейчас.  
　　　　Краем глаза она заметила движение справа от себя и выпростала вперёд руку. Пальцы её ухватились за грубую ткань.  
　　　　Она снова замотала головой.  
　　　　Брат её остановился и снова присел рядом.  
　　　　Через три удара своего сердца, которые растянулись в вечность, она сделала глубокий вдох, как ныряльщик, который в последнюю секунду пробил поверхность моря. Наверное, для некоторых людей такими же глотками кажется вера.  
　　　　— Давай уйдём, — выдохнула она с такой же силой, с какой вдохнула прежде.  
　　　　И они вышли во двор, прямиком в солнечный свет, отражающийся от леденцов на подъездной дорожке.  
　　　　— Что-то должно произойти, да? Кого мне предупредить?  
　　　　В лучах солнечного света на фоне церкви, сложенной из пряников, пастилы и блоков имбирного печенья, в этой широкой рубашке с чужого плеча, со следами муки на ткани и в волосах он выглядел практически нереальным. Как миражи в пустыне, о которых так любила вспоминать их мать.  
　　　　Иные люди походили на миражи: обещают прохладу и успокоение, а подойдёшь — и ничего кроме голой земли и камней.  
　　　　— Я уже предупреждаю, — на зубах её скрипел песок.  
　　　　За их спинами, в церкви, шумели люди. Ей этот шум показался почти зловещим.  
　　　　— Это... — она провела ладонью по одной из длинных прядей на плече брата. — Я думала, что это мука. А ты седеешь.  
　　　　Он словно и не удивился вовсе.  
　　　　— Ничего не хочешь сказать?  
　　　　— Если что, по моим жилам не течёт зима, — смешок у него получился почти вымученным.  
　　　　— Знаешь, это не лучшее время, чтобы...  
　　　　  
　　　　Церковь задрожала.  
　　　　Задребезжали стёкла. Крест из соломки хрустнул и повалился на бок, грозясь проехаться по крыше и рухнуть на конфетную дорогу.  
　　　　Брат взмахнул руками — так, словно готовился ловить рушащуюся крышу — и Белые Выселки остановились.  
　　　　Замерла пыль в солнечных лучах. Замерла церковь. Замерла пролетающая мимо птица.  
　　　　Девушка прищурила глаза: на самом деле, конечно, время вовсе не остановилось. Никто не в силах это сделать, но её брат — о, он мог его затормозить. Мог выгрести лишний временной песок из застоявшейся глубинки. Мог...  
　　　　— Ты что, кормил всех этих людей временем?  
　　　　Песок расползался вокруг её брата волнами, словно они были в пустыне, на барханах, среди колоссального миража. Она увидела, как на его чёрных, как смоль, волосах оседает седина. Ни у кого не бывает лишнего времени. Всем его только вечно не хватает.  
　　　　— Чем ты вообще думал? Как...  
　　　　Мираж лопнул, как мыльный пузырь. Парень пошатнулся, с его пальцев на конфетную дорогу продолжало сыпаться время. Ирис и леденцы таяли на глазах.  
　　　　Двери церкви слетели с петель. Толпа прихожан ринулась вперёд, прямо на замерших у входа брата и сестру. В руках их мелькали куски пряничных стен, леденцовых витражей и скамеек из белого шоколада. Глаза их блестели безумным голодом.  
　　　　Девушка чертыхнулась и попыталась выбраться из толпы, которая начала вдруг падать на землю, звучно ударяясь о дорогу, хватать горстями песок и, давясь, глотать его.  
　　　　Она вдруг с ужасом почувствовала, как и сама встаёт на колени и пытается отколупать от тротуара бирюзовую конфету. Ей безумно хотелось сладкого.  
　　　　  
　　　　  
　　　　  
　　　　Кузнец шёл посреди голодного человеческого моря.  
　　　　Тёмное сердце билось в его руках, и кожа на них горела, как от многочисленных ударов плетью. Нелегко было удержать такую мощь.  
　　　　Бог был голоден, и всех вокруг него теперь тоже обуял голод.  
　　　　Похититель сердец сам еле удерживался от того, чтобы рухнуть вниз и зачерпнуть горсть песка вперемешку с конфетами. Должно быть, на вкус это всё было, как вечность.  
　　　　Но вместо этого он переставлял ноги и шёл вперёд, пока не очутился прямо перед обладателем идеальной костяной клетки.  
　　　　Оставалось только выжечь на рёбрах несколько болотных знаков и вытрясти из-за них сердечко, заходившееся сейчас в своей лебединой песне. Маленькое сахарное сердечко.


	6. Проклятье 2. Колыбельный механизм (The Curse, part 2. The Cradle Machine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> пытаюсь нащупать почву под ногами, получается черновая экспозиция.  
> страшно подумать, но прошло полтора года.  
> and here we are again, fighting the same dragons.  
> с наступающим!

она бежала вниз по крутому склону, а за нею, страшная при свете солнца, гналась огромная тень.  
и тень эта была темнее самых глубоких вод большого озера.

　　Если где-то спит король, то будьте уверены — совсем близко затаилась ведьма. И так уж повелось: то, что перед глазами, не всегда оказывается тем, чем кажется.  
　　Дворец в пустыне может оказаться разреженным жарким воздухом, отражение оленя в воде — не местью разгневанной богини, а всего лишь оленем, не испугавшимся мучимого жаждой человека, а ведьма может не быть ведьмой, даже если всё указывает на это.  
　　Все живые существа обладают магией: если называть кого-то “ведьмой”, то рано или поздно она действительно обернётся в покрывало, которое обычно носят ведьмы, увлечётся травами и примется гулять под полной луной в поисках несчастных оборотней, потерявших свои ножи, свои пни и свой настоящий облик.  
　　Настоящих ведьм, которые рождаются с чересчур длинным носом и предрасположенностью к ношению островерхих шляп, уже почти не осталось. Большинство просто свыклось с ведьминской кожей, с колдовскими привычками и с ожиданиями окружающих.

　　Ведьма, которая спала наверху, не была настоящей.  
　　Конечно, иногда мимо её дома пробегали дети с криками «Сжечь ведьму!» и свитыми из травы крестами в руках, но больше никто её так не называл. Кроме машины, которую она встретила во сне. Но это случилось гораздо позже, когда стены железного замка поднялись из чёрной земли, когда проросли семена железного терновника и стали захватывать окрестности. В начале была маленькая жизнь.

　　Она началась, как и многие, с крови и боли, и криков, и суеты, и горячих полотенцев. Морег, вторая озёрная леди, готовилась принести в этот мир новую жизнь. Первая озёрная леди смотрела, как её единственный сын расхаживает по коридору, оставляя за собой дорожку из ракушек и мокрых песчинок, и сжимала бесплотными руками воздух.

　　— Успокойся, — прошелестела она, сама не очень-то веря в свои слова. Голос её раздавался будто бы из-под толщи воды.  
　　— Как? — ответный шёпот был ясным, почти как гром среди ясного неба. Взволнованный голос, запертый в пустоту коридора. Беспомощный вопрос, вторящий крикам из-за двери.  
　　Первая озёрная леди чуть было не ответила «Можешь помолиться», но это сделало бы только хуже. В этом доме давно не произносили имена богов, ни издевательски, ни всерьёз. О них просто забыли, отбросили в сторону, как надоевшие игрушки или бесполезные советы.  
　　— Присядь для начала, — она махнула в сторону обёрнутой красным бархатом скамейки. Ей, похоже, никогда не пользовались по назначению. Откуда она вообще взялась в их доме? Не иначе как сам сынок и притащил: он ещё в детстве замирал у деревенских окон, таращась на деревянных лошадей, гобелены с единорогами и всякие простые вещицы вроде прялки. Однажды леди нашла его под старой ивой в окружении аккуратно разложенных цветных нитей. Он гладил их — так аккуратно, как никогда не обращался с обитателями озера и тем более забредавшими сюда на охоту цаплями. Морег была совсем как цветная нить.  
　　Скамейка скрипнула под немалым весом — это была проблема всего волшебного народца, когда внешний облик не совпадал с внутренним состоянием, и из-за этого ломались не только стулья и мечи, но и человеческие судьбы. Сын озёрной леди запустил пальцы в кудрявые волосы и тихонько притопнул ногой. А потом ещё раз. И ещё. Из кудрей посыпались на пол всё те же ракушки и песок. Леди отвернулась и сосредоточилась на разглядывании узора на злосчастной двери. Множество искусно вылепленных серебристых келпи резвились среди деревянных камышей и такой же деревянной гладкой поверхности озера. Первая озёрная леди вспомнила, как удобно ложился в руку ключ, гладкий, с разъярённым водяным конём над желобками. Сейчас этой двери навсегда был суждено оставаться открытой. И всё из-за Морег, этой нитке, связавшей два мира, которые никогда не должны были пересечься. Только не так. Эта девица не должна была вскружить её сыну голову своей дурной бесшабашностью и глупым бесстрашием. Она должна была бежать от келпи, а не за ним. А тот в ответ должен был разом её проглотить, выпить её кровь, перемолоть кости и полакомиться плотью. Но разве молодёжь чтит ныне традиции?  
　　Ответом, конечно, были крики роженицы и целый ворох приглашённых фей, которые вились вокруг Морег не с намерением проклясть, а с намерением помочь. Чудные дела творились в королевстве. 

　　У новорождённой были тёмные волосы матери и бездонные глаза отца, а ещё — её бесстрашие и его глупость, но об этом трудно было узнать в начале её истории. В ту ночь третья озёрная леди лишилась матери, и неизвестно: потому ли, что первая леди молилась своим Древним глубинным богам, или по оплошности фей, которые слишком были сосредоточены на том, что придумывали, что бы такого подарить инфанте.  
　　Подарки фей — дело страшное, особенно если они давно уже ничего не наколдовывали, кроме сомнительных проклятий. Потому получила третья озёрная леди убитого горем отца, холодную бабушку, а также умение играть на арфе, хрупкую фейскую красоту и смерть на шестнадцатилетие. И это была не столько привычка, сколько искреннее желание помочь: мол, незачем столько лет мучиться, лучше умереть во цвете. И не было никакой последней феи, которая заменила бы страшный подарок на столетний сон, истинную любовь и счастливый конец. Но была бабушка, которая, как только взяла внучку на руки, пожалела о злых своих мыслях и решила окружить девочку заботой. В конце концов, той оставалось жить всего шестнадцать лет.

　　Они жили в озере, где железо рассыпалось под напором воды и времени рыжей пылью. Когда дом келпи поднимался над поверхностью в лучах полной луны, дочь келпи распахивала дверь, которую никогда не запирали на ключ, сбегала вниз по заросшей тропинке, через ручей, к огню людских поселений. Смертные завораживали её так же, как отца. От матери, которой она никогда не знала, но пыталась разглядеть в каждой встреченной селянке, ей передалось любопытство иного рода. В безлунные ночи девочка вытаскивала из шкафа своей бабушки кулон с вложенной внутрь мокрой прядью и пыталась обернуться. Хоть раз. Мог же отец её бороздить водные глубины мощными копытами, почему бы и ей не резвиться в омуте? Не вычёсывать из вечно влажных волос ракушки, не стряхивать с коленей песок и не обманывать прохожих, которые принимали светящиеся глаза келпи за болотные огоньки?

　　Ей не дали имени. Бабушка звала ласково «Моревной» — то ли сильно в шутку, то ли немного всерьёз. Отец обычно никак к ней не обращался: одаривал тяжёлым взглядом, трепал рукой по волосам и исчезал в тёмной воде. Всё реже скидывал шкуру, всё чаще ночевал в глубине, ниже даже озёрного дома, там, куда закатывается солнце и не смеют заглядывать ветра. Первая озёрная леди воспитывала внучку не в религиозной строгости и не осыпая дорогими подарками. Она обращалась с ней так же, как с заглядывающими на ужин мавками, как с женщиной, приходившей к озеру с котлом и зелёными собаками — словно с уставшим с дороги гостем. Всё лучше, чем отец, чей взгляд иногда проходил сквозь неё, словно она давным-давно исчезла с лица земли.

　　— Ох, дитятко, — говорила всадница Дикой Охоты, остановившаяся у первой озёрной леди, чтобы подковать щит, да начистить копьё. — Никак и ты через Двери шастала?  
　　Девочка непонимающе хмурила брови, а первая леди шикала на неё, раздувала тёмные мехи и разводила синий волшебный огонь. Ядовитый металл под её руками становился гибким и податливым, да только кузня гнила потихоньку на дне и редко выпускала на поверхность волшебные искры.  
　　Третья озёрная леди посмотрела на всадницу, а та хитро ей подмигнула. И пока бабушка выпрямляла и затачивала в огне священной кузницы податливый металл, с которым давным-давно договорилась, бормоча молитвы захлебнувшимся богам, Моревна вела всадницу к двери с серебристыми келпи, которая никогда не закрывалась. Потому что если уж и стоило какую дверь назвать «Дверью» с большой буквы, так только эту.  
　　— Ага, — закивала всадница так яростно, что заколыхались не только её седые космы, но и дряблая кожа на шее. — Точнёхонько. Дверь.  
　　Она провела морщинистой ладонью, затянутой кожаными полосами доспехов, по деревянной поверхности и вздохнула:  
　　— Будь я феей, или хотя бы будь не одна, мы б поборолись с твоим проклятием, деточка. А так, погляжу, у тебя и без того сильный дар есть: кто ещё из моей родни так близко к железу подберётся?  
　　Дикая Охота укатила в тот же вечер, едва взошла вместе с домом из глубин луна. Конь у всадницы был рыжий, с золотыми глазами — в тон начищенным доспехам. И только под порывами смертельного ветра заметила маленькая третья леди, что старая всадница прихрамывала: одна нога у неё была ненастоящей. Отразились на щите огни поселения, поднялся конь на дыбы, тряхнул гривою и взвился в небо, догоняя вереницу Охоты. Помахала оттуда рукой и та женщина с зелёными псами: улыбнулась Моревне, обнажив кривые острые зубы, а в следующее мгновение была такова.  
　　— Бабушка, — пролепетала сонная дочь Морег после, выгребая из волшебной печи угли, на которых отпечатались слова на неизвестном ей языке.  
　　— Что такое?  
　　— Почему мы никогда не запираем серебряную Дверь?  
　　Первая леди замерла на мгновение, словно учуяла заглавную букву, а потом вздохнула шумно и пробурчала:  
　　— Перед мёртвыми дверей лучше не закрывать.  
　　На том и закончили. Да только любопытство чужестранки, исследовательницы и той, куда везде свой нос старалась совать (пусть уже мёртвой) никуда не делось. Только ждало своего часа.

　　Моревна росла.  
　　После долгих уговоров бабушка показала ей, как гнуть металл, как разговаривать с ним, и что никакое наречие не совладает с железом до конца. Опасное оно было для любого выходца из страны за проточной водой, где время текло сквозь смертных. Говорили, что где-то на юге ковали железные клетки для волшебных существ, а иногда что и похуже. В поселении у озера жители, разве что, вешали на двери подковы, которые не пропускали в дома озорных духов и случайных призраков. 

　　В тот день, когда в воды озера келпи бросили меч, Моревне исполнилось пятнадцать.  
　　Она как раз поднималась с тяжёлой сумкой, полной своей старой одежды, которую собиралась отдать в поселении, только глотнула воздуха с поверхности, как совсем рядом плашмя упал тяжеленный клинок и тут же пошёл на дно. Недалеко закинули, совсем неумело, словно поскорее хотели избавиться.  
　　— Эй! — девушка поднялась из озера сухой, благодаря бабушкиному наговору, с огромной сумкой в одной руке и с клинком, вкруг которого оплелись водоросли, и с которого стекал ил.  
　　Джек, её завидев, прямо на месте чуть и не околел.  
　　Много чего он в своей жизни навидался — такое уж имечко. Назвали Джеком — готовься к приключениям, и неважно, будут они в воздушных замках или на ферме по разведению самых дурных животных в мире. Ну вот кто станет по своей милости разводить ослов? Конечно, дурни, наслушавшиеся сказок про зверя, испражняющегося золотыми монетами, а вовсе не удачливые торговцы. Вот и дядя Джека был из таких. Его, так уж случилось, тоже Джеком звали, и, бывало, в незнакомых компаниях он клялся и божился, что залез когда-то по бобовому стеблю на небо и там свистнул у великана гусыню, несущую золотые яйца. Да по пути домой нарвался на стадо гусей и потерял ту самую. С тех пор, мол, и пытался вернуть себе несостоявшееся богатство сомнительными способами. Джек совершенно точно знал, что дядя врёт, особенно, когда выпьет. Но народ в любом случае любил байки послушать: чем неправдоподобнее, тем лучше. За дядей Джеком закрепилось прозвище Гусак, а за его племянником — Великан, не только за небывало большой рост и обхват, но и потому, что иногда дядя заставлял его в красках изображать, как сам удирал от грозного владельца сокровищ. 

　　С девушками, поднимающимися сухими из вод проклятого озера, Джек ещё никогда в жизни не сталкивался. Его знакомство с миром за проточной водой ограничивалось рассказами дяди, да той ярмарочной феей, которая предрекала всем желающим (да и не очень желающим) смерть. Для Джека она припасла скорую и ужасную, словно тщательно рылась в своём мешке с припасёнными смертями, выбирая что поострее.  
　　— Эй! — повторила девица, стряхивая с волос водоросли и поудобнее перехватывая рукоять эфеса с распахнутыми крыльями и рубиновыми глазами. Джек пытался их выковырять, да перепродать, но меч вдруг заорал на парня благим матом. Потому он и тащил его сюда, к проклятому озеру. Все в округе знали, что лучше могилы для проклятой вещицы не найти, чем дом келпи.  
　　— Мог покалечить ведь, умник.

　　Девушка оказалась высокой, хотя догнать Джека ей бы всё равно не удалось, а хуже всего — от неё глаз не получалось оторвать. Он впервые видел девицу, которую легко было представить в рыцарских латах, верхом на белом коне, и как там ещё бывало в сказках... Меч в её руках совершенно не выглядел чужеродным. А вот сам Джек с таким клинком был похож на обалдуя-крестьянина. Которым, в общем-то и являлся. Молчание затянулось, и только тут Джек понял, что слишком уж открыто пялится, и отвёл взгляд. Подумает ещё, что больной какой.  
　　— Я... не...  
　　Он и слова не мог из себя выдавить. Только хватал ртом воздух, словно выброшенная на сушу рыба. Словно это он только что выскользнул из озера.  
　　Серые глаза прищурились, девушка чуть склонила голову и поудобнее перехватила меч.  
　　— Ты ведь...  
　　А договорить не успела.  
　　— Да сколько можно!  
　　Новый голос раздался совсем рядом, словно им обоим говорили на ухо. Моревна мотнула головой.  
　　Какого?..  
　　— Вот! — Джек сделал шаг назад и вытянул вперёд руки. — Вот потому я его сюда и притащил! Ругается! С ума сводит! Ночью поёт про Мэри и барашка и то длинное сказание про детей Даану, я так больше не могу! Мне утром скотину кормить! И дядю! А вечером его утаскивать из паба! А там песни! До утра!

　　Моревна опустила взгляд на эфес меча. Тот словно бы посмотрел на неё в ответ.  
　　Если бы она не была внучкой своего бабушки, то закинула бы клинок туда же, где он её чуть не прибил. Но в родстве с первой озёрной леди она всё-таки состояла и потому повертела оружие в руках, цепляясь взглядом за каждую зазубрину и вмятину, а потом выпалила:  
　　— И сколько песен вам известно?

　　Все мечи попадают однажды к владычицам озера, даже если озера уже нет, и король вернулся. Даже если озеро всё ещё есть, а король уже живёт припеваючи в других местах. Даже если владычиц озера несколько, и одна из них бесцеремонна, водится с Дикой Охотой и способна запросто утомить великана. 

　　Сумка с вещами осталась лежать у кромки воды до самого вечера, когда солнце окрасило волны и лес алым. Моревна и меч говорили, а Джек по большей части слушал. И это было гораздо лучше, чем ходить за пьяным дядей и изображать из себя великана. Потому он вернулся к озеру снова. И возвращался так часто, как того позволяла его жизнь, полная ослов, которые всё никак не желали оставлять золото вместо навоза, и баек про гусынь и чудесные арфы. 

 

　　Они оба слышали голос меча, который свалился на Джека и его дядю с неба однажды в четверг, сразу после дождя. Джек-старший чуть не выменял его на пригоршню бобов тем же вечером. Джек-младший попытался продать клинок повыгоднее, да только деньги в кармане превращались наутро в листья и песок, а меч возвращался. Так и остался он украшать их стену, пока Джек Великан не почувствовал, что сходит с ума. Никто ведь больше не слышал голосов. А в таком деликатном деле, как разведение ослов, нет места лишнему безумству. Потому Джек решил действовать и отправился туда, куда все идут, если оказываются прокляты.

　　Меч лишь пел, ругался и нёс чепуху про летающих рыб и курящих траву чаек. Он исполнил все известные ему песни для Моревны и выучил парочку новых. Через пару месяцев, когда третья озёрная леди подправила ему лезвие и начистила эфес, клинок сообщил, что вспомнил своё имя. Джек не сомневался, что у меча может быть имя — в конце концов, у раздолбанной лютни, которую дядя Джек звал арфой, оно было — но он очень сомневался, что вещи могут что-то забывать. С другой стороны, он ещё ни разу не сталкивался с вещью, в которой была заключена душа, хоть и слышал, что так частенько поступали в былые времена: преступники, особенно по ту сторону ручья, так гораздо быстрее (всего за пару веков) осознавали свою ошибку. Иногда по ночам, ворочаясь на матрасе, набитом соломой, Джек пытался представить, каково это: быть заключённым в металл, неспособным не только двигаться, но даже говорить с кем захочется. По всему получалось, что это непередаваемо страшно.  
　　В детстве Джек однажды свалился с дерева, да так удачно, что угодил в яму под корнями и не сразу смог выбраться. Он думал, что навеки останется там, в клетке из корней и земли, где ни выпрямиться, ни толком вздохнуть — только вечно ругаться со своими мыслями. Наверное, как-то так чувствовал себя и свалившийся им на головы клинок. Только Джека нашёл дядя, а меч... меч всё-таки попал к кузнецу, и это было гораздо лучше, чем вековать в доме на ослиной ферме.

 

　　С Моревной было легко. И ещё немного страшно — поначалу. Бывало, что взгляд Джека всё ещё застревал на её широких плечах или мышцах, если она выбегала из воды в юбке по колено, но третья леди озера только смеялась, на него глядя. Девиц-кузнецов и вправду мало было по эту сторону ручья. А уж на солнечных лугах под горой, откуда был родом Джек, и подавно.  
　　Моревна тоже пялилась, но взгляд её был осторожным и каким-то изучаюшим. В одну из ночей, когда явилась к озеру Дикая Охота, и третья леди озера притащила Джека к воде, чтобы познакомить с друзьями, открылась и причина такого внимания.  
　　Адские зелёные псы с алыми языками попадали перед Джеком на спины в немой просьбе почесать им животы, что юноша с удовольствием и сделал. И пока фрау Холле, госпожа Метелица, предлагала ему маленький бочонок собственного зимнего пива, настоенного на тьме и беспричинности, всадница с искусcтвенной ногой и крылатым шлемом наклонилась к Моревне и прошептала:  
　　— Ты, стало быть, и с великанами якшаешься.  
　　Моревна вздохнула и покрепче скрестила руки на груди. Меч (утверждавший, что его может носить лишь истинный король, но с радостью почивавший в ножнах на поясе Моревны), казалось, затаил метафорическое дыхание и прислушался. Он не планировал оказываться в руках кузнецов, фермеров и жрецов — у него была своя судьба. Благодаря оной он и оказался в руках владычицы озера. Это могло означать, что предыдущий король погиб, и мир замер в ожидании правителя. Или то, что король спит на острове посреди озера, и однажды пробьёт час, когда народ будет в нём нуждаться. Тогда и меч пригодится.  
　　— Думаю, он и сам не знает, что в нём течёт волшебная кровь, — выдохнула Моревна, прислушиваясь к смеху Холле и ответным смешкам Джека. Хохотал он всегда так, словно больше никогда не сможет этого делать. Одно это могло расположить к нему любого, будь он с той или с этой стороны ручья.  
　　— Но ведь это и не столь важно, — заметила всадница, поудобнее перехватывая своё золочёное копьё. — Там ведь и крови на донышке.  
　　— Всё равно нечестно. К тому же, — девушка замялась, а потом всё-таки произнесла сквозь зубы. — Говорят, великаны — как мосты. Хоть до небес, хоть до подземного царства. Но Джек ничего про мосты не знает, уж точно не про строительство, да и о Дверях не слышал, а о великанах никто, кроме его чокнутого дяди, не знает, даже моя бабушка. Вот я и подумала показать его вам. Всем.  
　　Всадница нахмурила седые брови:  
　　— А что тебе там так нужно, дитя?  
　　Моревна сжала рукоять клинка рукой, и старуха только сейчас заметила знакомый эфес, и проницательные драгоценные глаза.  
　　— Откуда у тебя этот меч, Марья? — ахнула всадница и протянула руку, едва не коснувшись стальных крыльев пальцами.  
　　— И тебе здравствуй, старушка. Полагаю, ты меня всё так же не слышишь. Да и ответы у тебя вряд ли есть, — раздался у самого уха Моревны голос меча. Но она его словно и не слышала.  
　　— Как вы меня назвали? — тихо-тихо проговорила она.  
　　И в тот же миг воздух над озером разорвал ужасающий рёв, из дома келпи полилась тьма пополам с водой, а первая озёрная леди впервые за долгие годы ступила на берег. 

***

　　Безымянная третья леди озера росла, разговаривала с Дикой Охотой, следила за подменышами и выводила из леса белых оленей, которые почти всегда оказывались людьми. Она ковала ключи, плуги и серпы, гнула подковы, выпрямляла гвозди и подправляла ограды. Была единственным кузнецом по эту сторону гор, не служащим Древним, а кующим по зову сердца. Но там, где работает кузнец, рано или поздно появится какой-нибудь бог.

　　Богами, как и ведьмами, не рождаются. Богами становятся.  
　　Они прорастают из сердец, объятых светом или тьмой такой силы, что не выдержать ходящему по земле.  
　　Однажды отец безымянной дочери стал божеством. Вырвался из кокона тёмных мыслей, позволил разуму стать бездонным колодцем, а сердцу — клыками, когтями и гребнями, потому что лишь те боги, что вызывают страх, могут возвыситься над остальными.  
　　Озеро вышло из берегов вместе с остатками подводного дома: с чудом уцелевшей серебряной Дверью, кузнечными щипцами, разбитой мебелью и полуживой первой озёрной леди. Внучка её, по счастью, встречала у ручья часть Дикой Охоты, несущейся вслед за запахом смерти на север, погостить там у дев-воительниц с крылатыми шлемами. Прихрамывающая старушка на рыжем коне, говорили, и сама была их роду-племени, да только не очень-то свои обязанности любила. Тяжело это — провожать павших в бою. Гораздо легче собирать случайную дань, или делать вид, что собираешь: кто станет проверять в хаосе, который представляла из себя Охота? Вот и получалось: там дать совет, там спасти от холода, прикрыв ставни, там оставить крынку сваренного на привале алкоголя. 

　　Тюрьму для его сердца сковали они вместе: старая валькирия раздувала из углей огонь, Джек Великан помогал гнуть неподатливый металл, а Моревна плавила дверь, железной и серебряной реками вьющуюся под её руками. Первая озерная леди, слишком слабая для последней кузнечной работы, взяла говорливый меч, и тот запел в её руках. Она лучше других знала, что с Древними стоит разговаривать на их языке — языке силы. Там, под слоем когтей, и чешуи, и шерсти, и костей, растворялся её сын, давно уже утративший человеческий облик. Она могла бы сделать больше, конечно могла бы... но не сделала. И потому ей нужно было действовать сейчас, пока её оставшийся мир не развалился на куски.

　　Шестнадцать лет, отмеренные Моревне, подходили к концу, и её отец превращался в чудовище, и её бабушка делала последние шаги, а в руках её рождалась клеть, в какую жрецы помещали украденные сердца. Железо и серебро были всё ещё горячими, и пахло палёной плотью, но дочь Морег нырнула в родную стихию, сквозь тьму и воду, всё ниже и ниже. Клеть шипела в воде, сдирая плоть. Время заканчивалось.

　　Ругань Экскалибура, слышимая лишь замершему у воды Джеку и придерживаемой им первой озёрной леди, отмеряла течение времени вместо стрелок часов. 

　　А потом мир утонул в чёрном серебре... и начался вновь.

 

　　У смерти на шестнадцатилетие — терновые корни. Они покрылись серебром и божественной тоской, железом и тёмными мыслями... и начали расти.  
　　Проклятие столкнулось с сердцем в клетке, которое всё ещё билось любовью к дочери, и изменилось. Подобные проклятия всегда менялись. 

　　С остальными железные тернии не были столь аккуратны: врастали внутрь, под кожу, добирались до волшебного естества и выжигали его, как палую листву и отмершую ткань. Проклятие было быстрым: поглотило озёрных леди, и Дикую Охоту, и Джека Великана, и близлежащую деревню, и город у подножия горы, и саму гору, и ослиную ферму, и всё, что расстилалось до горизонта. Проклятие было терпеливым: утолило голод, затихло, а потом поползло дальше, в такт биению сердца. 

 

　　Если где-то спит король, то будьте уверены — совсем рядом затаилась ведьма. Может, и не по своей воле. Может, она вовсе не хотела зла королю, не подходила к веретёнам и серебряным приборам, не хохотала злобно на крестинах и не убивала текстильную промышленность в стране. Может, её тащили сюда, а она хваталась руками за железные стены, кричала и вырывалась, пыталась призвать на помощь ту часть своего наследия, от которой давно отказалась. Может, она сама ныряла в темноту, сжимая руками горячую клетку и молясь... да кому вообще могут молиться кузнецы? Может, ведьмами не рождаются, а становятся, и это не выбор, и не кара, а просто обстоятельство, к которому нужно привыкнуть. 

　　В железном замке, который продолжает расти, хватаясь терновыми ветвями за чужую землю, под самой его крышей, спит ведьма. И сон её будет вечным.

***

　　Самая надёжная тюрьма — та, которая такой вовсе не кажется.  
　　Кузнецы Древних выковывали из отслуживших своё вещах клетки, и по ним сразу можно было понять, для чего их создали. Ключи и замки, какими бы ненадёжными ни были, засовы, цепи — всё было похоже на тюрьму или хотя бы на запрет. Всё ограничивало и сковывало. Но как далеки могут быть границы? Что есть небо, как не свод, через который никогда не переступить? Что есть проточные ручьи, как не лучшая защита от волшебного народца? Как на самом деле велик мир? Для кого-то он — семь морей и никакой поверхности, только преломлённые солнечные лучи и донная тьма; для кого-то — шесть шагов от окна до кровати и обратно, а ещё вид из окна, до которого не дотянуться. И если целый мир может быть башней, то почему бы ему не быть замком? 

　　Железо ворочалось и грелось, шипело и накалялось, переваливало суставы через течение времени и делало свою работу. Незаметную на первый взгляд, да и на второй тоже, если не оглянуться вовремя через плечо. Оно проклинало и заковывало. Утоляло фантомный голод. Тянулось к тому, чего никогда уже не получит — просто потому, что оно было невозможным.

　　Железным терниям поклонялись.  
　　Любому чуду начнут поклоняться, даже такому смертоносному. Особенно такому смертоносному, способному избавить от незванных гостей и нелюбимых соседей, от воров, считавших, что им всё дозволено. Да кто вообще способен терпеть этот волшебный народец с их ежедневными ужасными выходками?

　　Чета МакРиннов исправно оставляла плошку молока за порогом. Самой лютой зимой за последние десятилетия окно в комнату их ребёнка открылось. Утром они нашли в колыбельке полено. И не столь важно, что стало то полено великим воином — МакРинны молились каждый день, разжигали синий огонь и пели сиреновые песни. И однажды утром из окон их дома стал виден Железный Замок. А ещё через пару дней он поглотил чащу леса, сердце его, где пировали на своих вечных балах детокрады. Так и надо им.  
　　И если через пару дней он проглотил и домик самих МакРиннов — что ж, такова оплата. Не всё в этом мире равноценно, ведь смотрят на него столько тысяч разных глаз.

　　Кузнецы откалывали кусочки от замка — он милостиво позволял — и плавили из них клети, спицы и туфли, чтоб можно было раскалять и дарить неугодным мачехам. Или падчерицам. Или кому попадётся. 

　　Волшебный народец боролся, а потом бежал, а потом забывал, что был когда-то снаружи, вне постоянно расширяющейся тюрьмы. Крылья покрывались ржавчиной, кожа-кора зарастала сияющим металлом, и фейри становились собственными клетками: фонарями, марионетками, заводными механизмами, отбивающими заключение часами. Мир их сужался до этажей и железных стен, они забывали свет солнца и цвет небес, и не было рядом с ними того, что мог бы напомнить им об истинной природе вещей.  
　　Их железный мир рос, прорывая шипами тоннели в земле и плоти, и одновременно сужался до коридоров и бесконечных лестничных пролётов. Поверить в то, что всё вокруг сон, оказалось проще простого. 

***

　　Ведьме снился замок.  
　　Он был огромным и каждый день становился ещё больше. Бесчисленные комнаты перерастали в аллеи, аллеи — в коридоры, коридоры — в парки, парки — в лестничные пролёты, и не было этому ни начала, ни конца. Стены замка были холодным железом, пол — непробиваемой сталью, а всё вместе было тюрьмой.  
　　Ведьма ходила по ней, безжизненной и безмолвной, и эхо её шагов было единственным ответом на незаданный вопрос. Иногда она видела людей: конечно, спящих. Таких бледных, что едва отличишь от мёртвых. Впрочем, всё в этом сне было тусклым и бледным: и стены, и пол, и вырезанные из чугуна деревья, и потухшие люстры над головой, и даже собственные руки, сквозь которые проступали тёмные вены.  
　　Она чувствовала, как железо двигается под её кожей, как проклятье течёт в ней ртутной рекой. Где-то далеко билось древнее сердце, тяжело и медленно, почти обречённо. И ведьма ничего не могла сделать здесь, в тишине монохромных туманных коридоров. Она спала, и сны её тянулись ветвями, вырастали стенами, заполняли тянущиеся под замком трубы — то ли вены бога, то ли система тюрьмы, то ли обман.  
　　Ведьма спала и знала, что ей нельзя просыпаться. Сидела возле спящих и тихо напевала что-то полузнакомое, что-то из детства, из уст бабушки, которая знала так много, а говорила так мало. Песню проклятия, с которым они стали одни целым. 

Спи, засыпай, родная. Лишь бы не умирать.  
Лишь бы не выпустить в мир древнее скорбное зло.  
Тернии и железо — проклятая кровать,  
Если б ты знала, милая, как тебе повезло. 

Спи, засыпай, родная. Слушай цепной механизм,  
Пой колыбельную миру. Молотом снова взмахни.  
Если б ты знала, милая, как расцветает Закон,  
Если б мы знали, милая, как безжалостен он,  
Вышло бы всё равно так же, родная, пойми.

***

　　Он просыпается в лесу и не удивился этому. Многие истории начинаются — или продолжаются — в лесу. И, конечно, ночью.  
　　Последнее, что он помнит... Терновые ветви? Меч? Поцелуй? Может быть, ничего из этого, и всё — сонные фантомы, и история его только начинается, а он даже не знает, как себя определить.  
　　Первым возвращается не имя, первой возвращается улыбка. Если улыбаться тьме, она может оскалиться в ответ, а может смущённо отвернуться. Улыбка иногда — лучший источник света. И вместе с ней вернулось расположение духа. Чего-то всё равно не хватает, и он поправляет плащ — длинный, тяжёлый и почему-то клетчатый. Это важно? В тёмном лесу, наверное, не очень. Главное, что не придётся мёрзнуть на земле при случае. Рука сама потянулась к поясу. Пусто. Что-то должно было там быть?  
　　Ноги несут его во тьму, словно бы по привычке. В чаще — самые злобные монстры, самые ужасные тайны, самые опасные ведьмы. А ещё в чаще обычно много ответов. Пусть он толком и не придумал, какие задавать вопросы. Может, в лесу растут на деревьях имена? Или из земли поднимаются ножны, или колчаны, или древки копий — только выбирай. Хочется занять чем-то руки, сделать что-то если не великое, то хотя бы важное. По любым меркам.  
　　Из-за тёмных деревьев выплывает громада замка, увитого терниями, и он понимает, что дороги назад нет. А, может, и не было никогда. Тернии и замки — это знакомое, то самое, чем можно занять руки. И не важно, что шипы железные, что кусочки плаща остаются на них, и кровь, и в таких зарослях ничем не прорубишь себе дорогу, кроме упорства — последнего у него хоть отбавляй. Да и крови, вроде, немало.  
　　Ему кажется, что на самом верху, в самой высокой и тёмной башне, его ждут. Ответы или нужные вопросы — не так важно. И он идёт вперёд, и, конечно, улыбается, и тернии вырастают в стены и смыкаются над его головой.  
　　Он здоровается с каждым, кого видит: с Масляными Фатумами, с Зубчатыми Подонками, с Кружевными Куклами, даже с гигантским пластинчатым чудовищем, переваливающимся в свете фонарей. И все пялятся на него начищенными до блеска или горящими электричеством глазами, не в силах вымолвить хоть слово. А он неизменно вежлив, сверкает зубами, кутается в изодранный плащ и продирается вперёд, шаг за шагом. Замок недоумевает. Прислушивается и принюхивается. Стены шепчутся между собой на своём металлическом языке, открывают удобные проходы, выставляют лестницы, по которым легче всего добраться на самый верх самой высокой башни.  
　　Стоит человеку оказаться под сводами железного проклятия, скованной ведьмой тюрьмы, и они засыпают. Лежат в подобии смерти, как сваленный в угол хлам, и кормят жадное сердце, и жадную его клетку, у которой столько работы. Но этот — израненный и лучащийся дикой уверенностью в будущем (почему? откуда? разве так ведут себя люди?) — какой-то другой. И проклятие с радостью подпускает его к самому своему сердцу, к святая святых, туда, где истончается спящая ведьма, без которой двигатель заглохнет, а железо заржавеет.  
　　Он, наконец, падает там, наверху, по правую руку от ведьмы, которую ему никогда не спасти. Проклятие проникает под кожу. Железо вгрызается в сны.  
　　Он спит. И ему снится прошлое, и прошлое это вытягивает железными шипами замок, пробует на вкус, переваривает и расползается по свету ещё быстрее.  
　　Однажды сквозь скрип колыбельного механизма он слышит голос и следует за ним, плутая коридорами и лестницами. Он встречает ведьму и делает то, чего, кажется, не делал целую вечность — улыбается.

***

　　Меч лёг в привычные к молоту руки, как ключ в неподходящую замочную скважину. Озёрным леди не приходилось идти в бой с волшебными мечами, они всё больше ждали удобного момента, чтобы от них избавиться и передать если не законному хозяину, то хотя бы тому, кто на него похож. Но в тот момент выбора особого и не было. Была только поднимающаяся из пучин тьма, какой первая озёрная леди не видала с тех пор, как прогремела война с волками. А ещё были последние часы внучки, и друзья, которых она бы никогда вслух так не назвала, и проклятье, которое могло ошалеть от Древнего, от возможностей, и разрастись так, как ему позволили бы зыбкие границы подарка феи. И потому озёрная леди шикнула на меч, который вдруг затянул какую-то неподходящую случаю песню, и оказалась лицом к лицу с собственными сыном. Или скорее с тем, что заменяло ему лицо и зрение, и слух, оставляя лишь осязание и пульсирующую боль, от которой он так хотел избавиться, но вместо того приумножил. Сделки с Древними Законами — всегда обман, и странно было бы ожидать что-то другое. Но озёрная леди никогда не думала, что однажды это коснётся её семьи. Она пела кровавые песни в бытность свою молодой и ковала оружие, способное повергать богов, но никогда не хотела, чтобы её наследие намертво связалось с ошибками прошлого. Но посмотрите на неё: с проклятой внучкой, гнущей ядовитое железо, с сыном, на месте которого разверзлась бездна, и оттуда выглянула тьма, и боль, и неостановимая ярость. Как предвидеть такое? Как уберечься? Тут не хватит запутанных дорог фейри и песен, не хватит заговоров и когтей Дикой Охоты. Но, может, хватит клетки. 

　　Дверь появилась на дне озера в один из тех дней, когда у озёрной леди было превосходное настроение. Редких дней. И если бы она знала, как изменит всё та, что пройдёт сквозь эту Дверь, ухмыльнётся и решит остаться, то... да ничего бы не изменила озёрная леди. От неё тогда мало что зависело: чужие чувства оставались чужими, Морег всегда была собой, а у келпи всегда была изменчивая природа. Морег мало рассказывала о том, от чего сбежала, но с готовностью вбирала в себя все слова и цвета, что могла предложить ей эта земля. Озёрная леди даже позавидовала этой поверхностной открытости: за Морег о её прошлом говорили дела и привычки, резкие повороты головы, чуткий сон, готовность помочь и бескорыстность, от которой по эту сторону ручья все давно отвыкли. Здесь заключались сделки, а не дарились подарки. Тем более такие, которые заключали в себе время, доброту или бесконечное терпение.  
　　Неудивительно, что у её единственного сына не было и шанса. А после... после эта земля словно вспомнила, что время пожинать долги. И оставшаяся нетронутой Дверь тоже нашла в новой истории место. Под руками кузнеца из рода фейри — единственного, кого озёрная леди знала, ведь сама она родилась человеком — обретала форму тюрьма. Клинок молчал, и леди удивлялась, как легко отбиваться от щупальцев и когтей, и ещё невесть чего кожистого, зыбкого, как ноябрьский туман, и страшного, как проклятие неумелой феи.  
　　А потом всё закончилось. Где-то внизу давилась криками её внучка, у которой было имя, заключённое в последнем выдохе матери, но которое никогда не произносили вслух. Проклятие растекалось невидимыми реками и хватало всех, до кого могло дотянуться. Озёрная леди приняла его спокойно, как ложку горького лекарства, и почувствовала, как сердце в груди начинает тикать. Меч выскользнул из её рук и исчез в темноте остатков озера, в водах, которые были одновременно всеми водами на свете. У него, конечно, была своя дорога, и история этих земель постарается, чтобы она привела туда, куда нужно. С Законами никогда не угадаешь. Особенно теперь, когда они то сбоят, то задерживаются, то всё путают — но неизменно забирают своё. 

 

　　Первая озёрная леди прикрыла ставшие вдруг такими тяжёлыми веки и увидела один из тех залитых светом дней, которые, казалось, были в самом начале мира. Моревне — нет, маленькой Марье, которая никогда не слышала своего имени, чтобы и Смерть его не знала и не могла её отыскать — было восемь. Половина срока, а в ней уже столько бескорыстности, что никаких сомнений не оставалось, в кого она больше пошла.

　　— Бабушка, а где теперь мама? На небесах? Или в подземном мире?  
　　— Всё зависит только от того, откуда смотреть.  
　　— И она тоже смотрит?  
　　— Когда ей позволяют. Или когда захочет. Или всегда. Как бы тебе того хотелось?  
　　— Мне бы хотелось с ней поговорить. Малиновка говорит, туда есть мосты, совсем как на волшебные дороги фейри, или через ручей, к людям.  
　　— Собираешься найти такой?  
　　— Если искать намеренно, то точно никогда не найду. Это мне отец сказал.

　　И из тёмного сердца бога, смертельного проклятия и скованного из Двери клетки поднялись тернии, и стены, и выросла тюрьма, которая совершенно точно не была мостом. И первая озёрнаz леди растворилась в замке, как и все, кто оказывался на его пути. И замок стал целым миром. 

***

　　Кузнец из Дагора вынул волшебный меч из тумана. Очистил его от зеленой тины, от чёрной и синей крови, наточил и выставил на витрину. Он не слышал тихого бормотания, потому что не было в нём ни капли королевской крови, но ему то и не нужно было, чтобы знать: такие клинки появляются не просто так и исчезают ради если не великого, то важного. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что за этим мечом пришёл другой Меч, пусть и в человеческой коже, но со стальным нутром. 

　　Анх'Тарр оставил волшебный меч на пути замка в нужное время, потому что иначе и быть не могло. И сам остался там не просто так. Стены шептали тихими голосами спящих, которые знали больше, чем могли сказать, но не нужно было услышать всю историю от начала и до конца, чтобы понять: за мечом явится истинный король. 

　　Экскалибур мог сколько угодно ворчать из-за того, что оказался в руках припадошного принца, но на самом деле никогда ещёне чувствовал себя настолько на своём месте. 

　　Ведьма и король умирали, в этом они были уверены, но вот в чём штука: насколько была фаталистична первая, настолько уверен в счастливом исходе второй. 

　　Железные тернии проклятия продолжали взрывать землю, выкорчёвывать деревья и рыть тоннели под домами, сквозь камень, и мясо, и имбирные пряники, и песок — сквозь всё, что преподносила им земля. 

　　Аврор пытался не разжать пальцы и унять шум в голове, в котором тонули радостные и разочарованные крики заключённых замка, в основном незнакомых, и голос меча, очень знакомый.

 

　　Внутри пластинчатого зверя на нижних этажах действительно спал человек. И снились ему геройские деяния, спасение дам и всякое богатство просто за то, что он есть. Героям вроде него всегда достаётся девушка, самая прекрасная на свете, он заключает самоубийственные пари и выигрывает, он выходит сухим из воды. Таких героев любили все истории на свете, но время их ушло. Теперь настоящее питается сказочными снами, которых всё всем удаётся, добро побеждает, зло проигрывает, а всемогущие короли остаются в дураках. 

　　И увидел Гуальтеро Коня. То был конь героя, потому что не было пока никаких других. И вскочил Гуалтьеро в седло, и встал скакун на дыбы и понёс вперёд, высекая искры из дороги, и появился Второй Сон.

　　В венах водяных лошадок течёт синяя кровь вперемешку с водой всех реки озёр на свете. По жилам их наречённых бежит алая кровь. Что тогда остаётся их дочерям, застывшим посередине, не обжигающихся железом, обречённым на смерть? Шёпот проклятия, сны и выбор. Ведь выбор есть всегда.


	7. Поиск 3. Последнее перо (Search 3. Last feather)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rлава, в которой появляются Снежный Король и Снежная Королева, Юна загадывает желание, а мы узнаём, что дьяволу иногда тоже нужна помощь.

у короля той страны была дочь, и только тому он соглашался отдать ее в жены, кто взберется на стеклянную гору; эта стеклянная гора была высокая-высокая и гладкая, как лед. (с)

 

　　Путь на восток от солнца и на запад от луны всегда менялся. В этом была его сила, и в этом была его слабость. Пройди по нему несколько раз, и сердце твоё закалится, ноги привыкнут к ямам, и ухабам, и полыньям, руки — к опасным спускам и когтям диких зверей, уши — к заклятием древних духов. Только глаза не привыкнут — ни к жалам Северного Ветра, ни к острой красоте далёких земель, не к замерзающей крови твоих спутников. Они погибнут, потому что иначе нельзя. Их души примёрзнут к небесной оси, движущей мир, и вечно будут удерживать её, чтоб менялись сезоны года. Чтобы безумная Весна выращивала цветы в садике у дома и вычёсывала чужие и свои воспоминания; чтобы Летние вороны несли на своих чёрных крыльях сны — и не отличить, где кошмары, а где сладость; чтобы жадные Осенние Атаманы собирали на долгие холода сокровища, а Зима была смертью и возрождением.  
　　Руди перестал разговаривать с животными. Он отмахивался от птиц, щебечущих ему собранные по окрестностям сплетни. Не прислушивался к котам, урчащим под нос хозяйские секреты. Не просыпался ночью, чтобы послушать уханье совы или волчьи песни, в которых не было ничего, кроме тоски и холода древних легенд, пересказанных на чужом языке.  
　　Руди не расставался со своим арбалетом. Чистил каждое утро, связывал болты красной бечёвкой и ходил по Бэ кругами, забывая, куда направлялся.  
　　Бабетта сначала вздохнула с облегчением: ухажёр больше не вещал о подвигах и не напоминал о скорейшей свадьбе. Он вообще перестал появляться на мельнице. А когда однажды златокудрая дочка мельника пересеклась с ним на базаре, пока выбирала новый платок, тот даже не поздоровался. Взгляда не поднял.  
　　Другая бы на её месте могла оскорбиться. У такой бы давным-давно появились серебряные руки и странная жажда до груш. Но к Бабетте на подворье не приходил дьявол. Она думала, им станет Руди. И теперь, когда история выпустила её из своих когтей, дочь мельника заволновалась. С дьяволом ты хотя бы знаешь, чего ожидать: запрета на открытие особых дверей, грустную жизнь вдали от родственников или долгую дорогу домой, полную опасных приключений и, возможно, обретения настоящего счастья.  
　　Отец Бабетты тоже сначала волновался: Руди всё ещё носил в кармане его семейные секреты, про богатство, нажитое чужим трудом, и спрятанные за жерновами кошачьи сапоги с пряжками. Мельник подумывал взять мешочек изумрудов и отправиться на гору Юнгфрау, чтоб задобрить тамошних духов и уговорить их избавиться от молодого охотника. Но потом победила жадность: мельник надел свой лучший зелёный кафтан, накинул сверху неприметный серый плащ и под покровом ночи наведался в каморку, где жил Руди.  
　　Комнатка его была маленькая, захламлённая и залитая бледным сиянием луны, а оттого холодная. Мельник видел, как клубами поднимается его собственное дыхание к потолку. На окнах, несмотря на тепло, начал проступать иней.  
Неужели сэр охотник решил отказаться от брака с лучшей девушкой Бэ? — вопросил мельник, решив побыстрее со всем покончить.  
Сэр охотник решил продолжить охоту, — ответил Руди, под светом одинокой свечи чистящий свой арбалет.  
　　И мельнику нестерпимо захотелось убраться не только из этой комнаты, но и с этой улицы, а ещё лучше — из этого мелкого городишки и перебраться в ту страну, куда улетали на зимовье отсюда птицы. Мельницы, как и богатство, везде были в ходу.  
　　Утром подозвал к себе мельник единственную дочь и сообщил, что помолвка её расторгнута, и она снова может носить нескромные платья и не прикрывать волосы шляпками.  
　　Бабетта закрыла двери своей комнаты на ключ и завязала волосы в высокий хвост. Так ей всегда думалось лучше. Она стянула длинные перчатки, которые носила, не снимая, и встряхнула руками. Тут же ожили нарисованные на них звери, расправили крылья птицы, выпрямились травы и раскрылись бутоны цветов. Одинокая серая белка, которая постоянно перепрыгивала с одной руки на другую, замерла на одной из костяшек левой руки. Бабетта цыкнула на неё, та распушила хвост и понеслась к локтю длинными прыжками, а за ней потянулись древесные корни.  
　　На коже Бабетты росло Мировое Древо.  
　　Приди на их мельницу настоящий Дьявол и потребуй бы он руки мельниковой дочери, он бы не смог их отрубить. Зачем заменять одно проклятие другим, особенно если можешь восхититься рукой мастера? Иногда Бабетта представляла, как волшебный серебряный топор вгрызается в её плоть и отделяет руки по самые локти. Что тогда будет с корнями и зверьём? Засохнут ли они, едва отделившись от тела? Просто исчезнут? Или вырастят новую Бабетту, пахнущую гнильём, сыростью и зеленью, чтобы носила Древо по земле, покуда не истлеет?

　　Она родилась с тёмным родимым пятном на ладони. Маленькая милая деталь, которая сначала напоминала сердечко, потом — смотри, Бабетта! — белочку. Когда девочке исполнилось девять, белка вдруг перепрыгнула на тыльную сторону руки, а потом принялась скакать туда-сюда, оставляя за собой мудрёный узор из ветвей. Весной следующего года Древо обросло листьями, а осенью скинуло их. Ветви двигались, и из-за них выглядывали гости: олени с ветвистыми рогами, четырёхглазые псы, кони с восемью ногами. И птицы самых разных расцветок.  
　　Никто не мог ответить, что с Бабеттой за беда. Разное говорили знахари, да шаманы. Врачи прописывали примочки от галлюцинаций — и себе заодно. Священники заставляли ночи напролёт стоять под арками с Зелёным Человеком, чтобы забрал свой дар — или проклятье.  
　　Древо росло. И Бабетте купили перчатки.  
　　Она научилась с этим жить. Перебирала пальцами, чтобы белка прыгала с фаланги на фалангу, и смеялась, если та промахивалась. Вглядывалась в кору и видела там погоду на завтра. Или улыбки друзей. Или их слёзы. Читала стихи кабарге, которая исчезла в ветвях, когда Брунгильда досталась жениху. Пересказывала повисшей на ветке рогатой змее последние сплетни. Вслух советовалась со странной птицей с длинным хвостом насчёт новых шляпок.  
　　И теперь, когда из её жизни исчез дьявол, она вытянули руки, расправила пальцы и вгляделась в древесную крону, в которой начали появляться почки.  
　　Там, в переплетении тонких веток, за которыми крылось множество тайн, увидела Бабетта чёрную изогнутую корону.

　　Она слышала истории о зиме, которая крала сердца. И о садовнике, выращивающем воспоминания. И о птицах, разносящих сны, как чуму. И о разбойниках, крадущих листья. Потому Бабетта сменила платье на костюм следопыта, подпоясалась красно-синим поясом с оленями, убрала волосы под шапку и отправилась в логово дьявола. 

***

　　Вести распространялись быстро.  
　　Говорят, ледяная равнина расцвела рыжими листьями, жёлтыми цветами и красными ягодами, бурой зеленью и чёрными лужами, чистыми ручьями, в которых только золото вымывать или находить себе волшебных рыбок. Говорят, весна забралась так далеко на север, что заблудившиеся больше не кашляли кровью и добирались до дома живыми. Говорят, все сезоны разом сошли с ума, а на восток от солнца и на запад от луны выросла башня, в которой заточена принцесса.

　　— Когда-то мне казалось, что меня уже ничем не удивишь, — говорил Фэнхуан, отвязывая от крыла повязку и приглаживая взъерошенные перья, которые посинели ещё больше, словно впитывая в себя северный воздух. — Но потом я стал удивляться так часто, что оставалось только над собой посмеяться. И получать удовольствие.  
　　Герда стояла на балконе, положив подбородок на сложенные на перилах руки. Та часть дворца, которая была её жилой комнатой, вытянулась ввысь и отрастила ступени — не ледяные, а деревянные, которые скрипели от инея и боги ещё знают чего под её шагами. Балкона там не было: только высокое окно с подоконником, с которого было удобно свешивать ноги. Чем бывшая Снежная Королева и занималась каждое утро, когда к замку подлетали вороны Дарианы и Дариуса, чтобы унести старые сны и принести новые, а также целый комок сплетен, ещё свеженьких, похожих на червей.  
　　 — Ты рассказывал, что Сторожевая Башня тоже изменялась, когда хотела. Что тебе во дворце, который решил отрастить пару новых башенок и прихорошиться к приходу настоящей истории?  
　　Бен хотел было ответить, что история происходит и здесь, прямо сейчас, и иначе не бывает, но промолчал. Для Герды, у которой дни слились в одно сплошное ледяное молчание, всё наверняка выглядело немного иначе.  
　　Дворец Снежной Королевы вряд ли был когда-либо более живым местом. И это с учётом того, что внутри кроме самого Фэнхуана и Герды не было ни одной живой души. Только мертвецы, ухаживающие за садом — ярким весенним и снежно-ледяным зимним, в которых цвели розы, — укрепляющие стены, следящие за упряжью и каретой, а также за хранилищем сердец. За ними в любой момент могли прийти: такое случалось нечасто, но Снежная Королева всегда была готова принять гостей. А Герда теперь, оставшись с кусочком зимы в волосах и всё больше отогревающимся сердцем, была готова ещё больше. Будь её воля, она бы облетела весь мир и нашла всех тех, у кого зимние Короли и Королевы когда-то отобрали сердца. Но воли не было и не было всемогущества. Только бесполезное желание.  
　　— Я никогда не наблюдал этого, — ответил Фэнхуан. И не соврал.  
　　Он в самом деле никогда не видел, как ледяные уступы поднимают камни, вытягивают из земли стены, выше и выше, пока из окон башни не дотянешься до северного сияния. И тем более никогда не чувствовал это на себе: облюбованная им комната в соседнем от сада крыле теперь тоже высилась в башне, словно и он был принцем, ждущем спасения.  
　　Балкон у его покоев был почти издевательством: крыло уже почти зажило. Но стоит ему взлететь вверх или вниз, прочь из ледяных стен, он тут же в эти самые стены и врежется. Наверное. Проверять не очень хотелось. В конце концов, разбрасываться жизнями Фэнхуан теперь не мог. Это он помнил хорошо.  
　　Герда погладила перила, так нежно, словно дворец и вправду был живым существом, а потом произнесла:  
　　— Отсюда уже видно трибуны. И помост. И пару палаток. Как будто там собирается турнир, а не спасательная операция.  
　　— В этих краях бывает сложно отличить одно от другого, — Бен согнул крыло и аккуратно разогнул его. А потом ещё раз. И ещё. Нехитрая зарядка. Его командир, кажется, называла её «зарядкой для хвоста», хотя Бен никогда не показывал хвоста в человечьем обличье. Впрочем, у командира вечно проскальзывал странные выражения, которые понимали только те, кто пришёл не из-за Дверей. Некоторые она могла объяснить, другие — нет. Сам Бен любил к месту и не к месту использовать фразу «Как пожелаешь». По первости командиру это нравилось, а потом только раздражало. Тем забавнее было вставлять фразу в разговоры в самые неожиданные моменты.  
　　Бывали дни, когда Бен просыпался с белизной пустоты внутри головы, когда не только все воспоминания казались сном, но и всё вокруг — дворец, Герда, мертвецы и снежные розы — тоже. Он всё ещё держался за собственное имя, но вспоминать чужие было сродни нырянию под воду: если задержишься на достаточное время и правильно расслышишь, то тебе повезло. В ушах у Бена день изо дня только чаще звенело. Герда загадывала на этот звон желания, совсем как в детстве, когда выращивала розы исключительно на крыше в старых коробках из-под молочных бутылок.  
　　Дни во дворце смешались в бесконечную вереницу осторожных разговоров, игр — любых, какие только вспоминались, — а после чтению. Библиотека появилась у них вместе с ворохом осенних листьев: вклад Атамана в общее дело. У разбойников скопилось много книг, читанных от корки до корки, и теперь в них заглядывали девушка с таящим сердцем и птица со сломанным крылом.  
　　О чём вообще писали тут, где всё вокруг было напоено давно известными историями? Не могли же все книги быть с картинками и стоить полкоролевства?  
　　Первый томик, попавший в руки Бена, состоял из старых песенок для посиделок и тостов. И те, и другие частенько были похабными, но попадались и довольно милые вещи, вроде песни о Кракене, любившем читать.  
　　Во втором на залитых кофем и чаем страниц разветвлялись схемы городских очистных сооружений, катакомб и всего того, что держала под собой земля. Фэнхуан не особо удивился, узнав, что городом этим был Хамельн.  
　　Третий был неплохим приключенческим романом, в котором два лорда через дверь в дереве попали в Волшебную Страну, предстали перед Благим и Неблагим Дворами и пытались выбраться из сетей, которые по очереди расставляли фейри. Основные правила не менялись: не ешь, не пей и не танцуй, но как тут устоять? Заканчивалось тем, что лорды встречали при Дворах сами себя: оказалось, что оба, сами того не зная, были подменышами.  
　　— Ты должен узнать его, — прозвенел хрустальный голос Герды.  
　　— Кого?  
　　— Своё сердце, конечно! Зачем ещё нам идти так далеко на север, в холод и тьму, которую не отличишь от света, проваливаясь по колено в снег, всё ниже и ниже, пока он не окрасится красным?  
　　— А ты должна найти своё?  
Своё я отыскала давным-давно, да сладить не сумела. Иначе не осталась бы тут. Слишком тяжёлое оно оказалось. Неприподъёмное. Да и так ли уж это важно, когда я снова могу смеяться?  
　　И Бен не нашёлся, что ответить. Он знал о сердцах, пожалуй, не так много, как того хотел. Или, может, попросту не помнил. Сердца можно растопить руками, а ещё поцелуем. Сердце можно разбить и собрать снова, но оно уже будет другим, никогда не станет прежним. А ещё сердец может быть несколько, и все разные: от каменных до железных, заводящихся от ключа. 

　　Не проходило ни дня без того, чтобы Бен не попробовал выбраться из дворца сам. Конечно, тот всякий раз разворачивал его обратно.  
　　Он встретился с Дарианой — снова — при очередной такой попытке. На принцессе Лета была накидка из перьев, слегка припорошенных снегом — эту зиму в отсутствие Снежной Королевы помогали разносить вороны — под которой прятались настоящие крылья, чёрные и словно не выросшие из лопаток, а вросшие в них, как злокачественная опухоль.  
　　— Вот уж не думала, что увижу тебя снова, — хрипло прокаркала она и закашлялась. Изо рта её выпало несколько мелких перьев.  
　　Бен помнил её. Помнил её ещё совсем маленькой, не выше него ростом, без крыльев и вечных синяков под глазами. У неё даже имя тогда было другое, кажется.  
　　— Белла? — Фэнхуан чуть склонил голову, чтобы воспоминания случайно не пролились на ледяной пол.  
　　—Помнишь, значит.  
　　На плечо принцессы спланировал ворон вцепился когтями в накидку. Удивительно большой ворон — сядь он на плечо Виктора, местной осени, того можно будет спокойно принять за пирата.  
　　— Ого, какие гости! — из клюва ворона полилась человеческая речь, и в самом деле, разве стоило Бену удивляться? — Похоже, обратный путь тебе не очень удаётся?  
　　Фэнхан прищурился. В вороне не было ничего знакомого, даже отдалённо. А тот, получается, его знает.  
　　Вся эта каша в голове порядком утомляла. Если бы сны здесь не были попеременно такими тягучими и такими колкими, то Бен бы только и делал, что спал. 　　— Погодите, сны?  
　　— А вы не могли пройтись по моему сну?  
　　Ворон недовольно взмахнул крыльями:  
　　— Что, даже не поздороваешься?  
　　Дариана вгляделась в мучительно растерянное лицо Бена и вскинула чёрные брови:  
　　— Ты не помнишь его! Не помнишь моего брата!  
　　Дариус каркнул что-то сестре на ухо, и Фэнхуан поморщился. Не стоило вообще просить их о чём бы то ни было. В каждую их встречу он только и делал, что просил. Сейчас для этого нет никакого могущественного повода извне. Только личный интерес.  
　　— Мы заглянем, — пообещала Белла-Дариана, принявшая новое имя в честь вороньего дара, и ушла в сторону палаток, раскинувшихся под стенами дворца Снежной Королевы.

　　Все хотели стать героями.  
　　Ладно, может, и не все, но очень многие. Это не удивляло: в этих землях их должно было бы предостаточно, даже так далеко на севере. Иногда за героями тянулась вереница подвигов, которых кто иной так никогда бы не назвал. А иногда к подвигам тянулись герои. 

　　Симон ездил на деревянном коне и не расставался с тряпичной куколкой с пугающим нарисованным взглядом: говорили, она была его тайным оружие в борьбе с любой угрозой, от дырки на рубашке до огнедышащих драконов. Так он и появился у стен дворца: с деревянным стуком и куклой на плече. Волосы у неё были из выцветших алых нитей, а вместо одного глаза зияла чёрная прогалина пуговицы. Взгляд от этого стал только жутче.  
　　Симон слышал, что в высокой ледяной башне томится принцесса. И как тут проехать мимо? 

　　У Аскеладдена было три коня, и все они дышали огнём. Он поймал их, когда следил за отцовскими полями: кони вытаптывали их ночь за ночью, двигаясь одним им известными тропами. Если посмотреть на поля те с высоты птичьего полёта, увидишь таинственные знаки из потемневшей мёртвой травы. Все боялись коней Аскеладдена — кроме него самого. Да и то от незнания. Он кормил их кровью, когда никто не видел, и золотыми яблоками у всех на виду. Яблоки те уже подгнивали: он нашёл целую сумку в одной из нор на отцовском поле. Не пропадать же добру.  
　　Аскеладден просто пытается избавиться от коней. Они глядят на него всю ночь, и Аскеладден не спит. Они жуют его волосы, и виски сдавливает осознанием того, что конец мира не за горами. Аскелладен скоро сойдёт с ума. Может, кони останутся среди осенних палаток? Или зайдут за ледяные стены дворца и никогда не вернутся?

　　У Дире Во не было коня. У Дире Во была лодка, в которой он приделывал колёса летом и полозья зимой. Ночами он перевозил троллей от одной горы до другой. Горы тоже острова. Всё зависит от точки зрения.  
　　Дире Во примчался к ледяному дворцу, потому что когда-то давным-давно здесь, говорят, жили тролли. Они съели чьё-то сердце или, может быть, шкуру, или нет, отлили из мёртвы вод замёрхшего озера злое зеркало, разбили его на части и теперь не могут вернуться к родной горе.

　　Все они, как и подобает настоящим героям, захотят выяснить, что из них достойней.  
　　Они будут биться несколько дней и ночей — в нарды. Объезжать страшных коней Аскеладдена. Вышивать узоры на рубашках. Задерживать дыхание в кадках с немёртвой водой.  
　　— Вы её, идиоты, только через мой труп получите! — закричит в исступлении Бен, тряся кулаком в морозную высь.  
　　Герда заложит прядь волос за ухо и задумчиво протянет:  
　　— Ты что же, думаешь, тот, кто освободит меня, получит меня в награду?  
　　И Фэнхуан замрёт на полуслове. И сам на себя разозлится. Он так долго имел дело с Законами, что иначе и не подумал, конечно. Но разве Герде не самой решать? 

　　Той ночью по Башне из его снов пройдутся брат и сестра Лето, оба без следа чёрных перьев, двуногие и вполне очеловеченные. Белла откроет пару нужных Дверей. Биль протянет пару нужных путей. Бен во сне пройдётся по дорожке из чёрных перьев и окажется перед покрытой изморозью дверью. В замке будет торчать чёрный ключ, такой холодный, что он чуть не оставит на нём кусочек кожи.

　　Бабетта придёт к ледяным стена дворца не одна. У Бабетты в руках — целое Мировое Древо. У Бабетты за плечами — зима.

***

　　Руди бился внутри своей каморки, словно сердце.  
　　Будь у него деньги, он нагревал бы их на древней печке в углу и прижимал к стеклу, а после всматривался в ночное небо, надеясь никогда не увидеть в нём упряжку Снежной Королевы. Надо было метить в сердце. В следующий раз он не сглупит. В следующий раз арбалет его будет готов, а рука не дрогнет. Кстати, о них..  
　　В последнее время они дрожали, словно от холода. И зубы стучали чаще. И разве не весна приходила в Бэ на прошлой неделе, вместе с тёплым ветром и солнцем, которое больше не жалило? Но на окнах всё цвёл мороз, и Руди поднимал воротник и подкидывал в печку дрова. В один миг ему было жарко, как в аду, в другой — холодно, как там же, на последнем круге. Руди знал ад. Он похож на глэтчер, с которого не выбраться. На ледник, который крадёт твоё сердце, а взамен оставляет кусочек магии, и она творит из тебя видимость, тень того, что могло бы быть, нечто великое или притягательное, но вовсе не тебя.  
　　Руди всю жизнь говорил с животными и не очень удивился, когда услышал голос короны. В нём не было слов: только вой, тихий, ввинчивающийся в голову, как арбалетный болт. Было бы легче, если это был древний неизвестный язык, глубокий и страшный, как зов из могилы? Стал бы тогда Руди всё жарче растапливать печь, которая на самом деле давно забилась пеплом напополам со снегом? Вынимал бы из зелёной тряпицы остатки чёрной короны и смотрел на то, как расползаются по полу и стенам от неё инеистые дорожки?

　　Сердце Руди лежало в одном из сундуков далеко на севере, в кладовой с семенами золотых и серебряных деревьев, третье в первом ряду. Оно походило на кусок льда и давно забыло, как биться и как жить, но Руди это не мешало. В этих краях бессердечных столько, что и не сосчитаешь. Зима полирует жизни так усердно, что и не заметишь, бьётся ли сердце у торговца, который продаёт тебе рыбу, или у той симпатичной девчушки, разводящей розы.  
　　Чёрная половинка зимней короны очень походила на сердце. Стоило дотронуться до неё, и по коже бежали мурашки, а голову бросало в жар. Хотелось тут же запрячь коня и отправиться вслед за северным сиянием, чтобы отыскать троллье зеркало и покрошить его на мелкие-мелкие кусочки, а потом просыпать их на мир вместе со снегом и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет.  
　　Руди беспрестанно чистил арбалет и боялся, что Королева вернётся за своей короной. Он стал носить её с собой, куда бы ни отправился. И однажды Руди заметил, что корона начала расти. И росла до тех пор, пока в одно тёмное и холодное утро Руди отчётливо не услышал в её вое слово. И слово то было «ВЕЧНОСТЬ».

***

　　Бабетта поднялась по самой крошечной лестнице, которую только видела в жизни, и постучалась в дверь. Ей пришлось нагнуться: каморка Руди была под самой крышей. Для того, кто носил зелёное и понравился её отцу, Руди жил совсем не там, где Бабетта бы поселила его мысленно. Тот, кого одобрит отец, жил бы в доме на два этажа по ту сторону реки. Или в банке, которым владеет.  
　　На каменных стенах по обе стороны от двери расползался иней, и Бабетта стянула одну перчатку и поскоблила его ногтем — не показалось ли? Весна в этом году была поздней, да и в домах таких она ни разу не бывала, но неужели настолько холодно в грубых стенах из камня под самой крышей? Кто тогда вообще соглашается жить в замках? Так ли уж привольно быть королём, если вечно морозишь свою задницу?  
　　Бабетта постучала ещё раз, сильнее, той рукой, на которой прыгала меж ветвей белка. И дверь скрипнула и отворилась — всего на пару пальцев, но дочери мельника большего приглашения и не нужно было. Она толкнула створку и затопала по деревянным половицам.  
　　Её дьявол сидел у покрытой снегом печи. Руки его лежали на арбалете, который он тут же направил на Бабетту. Незаряженным.  
　　Выглядел Руди не очень: под глазами залегли тёмные круги, кожа побледнела, да в такой холод и неудивительно. Бабетта поёжилась и поискала глазами источник такого холода. Может, раскрыл на всю ночь окно? Да разве ж совсем из ума выжил?  
　　— Здравствуй, Руди, — тихо сказала Бабетта и примирительно подняла руки, одновременно с тем опускаясь на корточки, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза.  
　　Руди никак не отреагировал. Только опустил арбалет и перевёл взгляд на руку девушки, ту, на которой росли корни, и животные выглядывали из-за ветвей, и птицы неслышно чирикали, и прыгала белка.  
　　— Привет, — сказал Руди, глядя на костяшки бабеттовых пальцев, на которых замерла нарисованная белка.  
　　И та ответила. 

***

　　Глубоко под дворцом Снежной Королевы жил бог.  
　　Он почернел от холода и от молитв, которые не пробивались сквозь лёд и скапливались тёмными осколками на озере, у королевского трона. Сложи из них «ВЕЧНОСТЬ», и она поглотит тебя, и бог осенит тебя бесконечной благодатью.  
　　Вода, в которой он плавал, стала мёртвой. Он и сам когда-то умирал, давным-давно, в другой жизни, когда жил наверху и путешествовал под вымытыми холодом звёздами. В начале своей истории он был человеком, потом — зверем, а потом позабыл всё, и это было милосердно. Ведь богами не рождаются, богами становятся: через кровавые ритуалы, бешеную веру и поднесённую в костяной посуде волю. Или через внутреннюю ярость, напоминание и бездну размером с целый мир.  
　　Бог выбрался из озера однажды осенью, когда тонки стали все границы и пределы: просочился сквозь паутину ледовых трещин и пробил головой потолок. Который тут же сделался полом. Он размял лапы — все восемь — и начал вить паутину из северного сияния и мёртвой воды. В сети его попалась Зима. И тогда бог стал короной. 

***

　　Бэ развернул разноцветные ярмарочные флаги. Весна путалась в них, прячась за башенными часами, и наблюдала за постепенно оживающей площадью. Вот распахнули ставни в булочной, а вот прошёл состоятельный мельник, спешащий домой с затянувшейся карточной игры — карманы его стали за ночь легче. За углом ставят полосатую палатку, в которой потом развернут театр теней и расскажут истории о каждом времени года. Весна знала о садовнике, хранящем чужие воспоминания — нужно будет непременно навестить его и обменяться слухами и опытом. Она ещё никогда не забиралась так далеко на север: ветра гнали её назад, ближе к рекам, которые не покрываются льдом, и к небесам, из которых никогда не уходит тепло. Но сейчас всё было иначе. Она следовала за Белым Охотником и его маленькой спутницей, пряталась в кронах бескрайнего леса и иногда подлетала так близко, что могла провести рукой по длинным белоснежным косам или по распахнутым алым крыльям. Ей всё было любопытно. И в Бэ её привели они же: девочка куталась в раздобытую где-то по дороге шубу и иногда прятала руки в муфте. Из-под длинной полы выглядывали тёмно-красные перья: из-за крыльев она казалась горбатой, но так было ещё теплее. Охотника холод словно и не тревожил вовсе: выдубленная шуба на нём висела расстёгнутой, больше для виду, чем для тепла.  
　　В поисках проводника, который смог бы отвести по довольно расплывчатому маршруту, они продвигались всё дальше на запад и чуть-чуть на юг, всё ближе к кромке великого леса, над котором летели верхом на ветре. Путешествие их словно хотелось замкнуться в кольцо.  
　　Весна нырнула в одну из палаток, наполнила её своим дыханием, как паруса, и потрепала спутницу Белого Охотника по волосам. Она всё ещё зачёсывала их так, чтобы скрыть шрам от ожога. 

　　Бывают дни, когда повсюду разливается свет, но небеса — тёмные, и на всё вокруг бросают тень. Тогда кажется, что небо вот-вот упадёт, стоит только неудачно чихнуть. Такой накрыл и Бэ, когда все флаги развесили, все палатки открыли, и над улицами полилась музыка.  
　　Кайто и Юна шли сквозь толпу, как нож сквозь масло: люди бросали на них любопытные взгляды и неизменно уступали дорогу. Юне часто улыбались, а на Охотника смотрели со смесью недоверия и удивления: нечасто увидишь так странно одетого иностранца. Да с такой бледной кожей и светлыми волосами — иностранца ли?  
　　— У меня хорошее предчувствие, — возвестила Юна, когда они остановились у входа в большое каменное здание с множеством флюгеров. Весна улеглась между кованой вороной и марширующим солдатиком и вдруг вздрогнула. Её предчувствие было, напротив, словно бы пугающим. Она подлетела к краю черепицы и свесилась вниз, заглядывая в окна.  
　　— Ты говорила это и тогда, на реке, — напомнил Кайто, ныряя внутрь коридора, который превращался в лестницу наверх.  
　　У реки, прямо на у моста, тоже жил проводник. Хороший, как говорили. Но он им и двери не открыл, хотя Юна Жэнь видела, как он прячется за усыпанной цветочками занавеской. Остальные проводники отказывали хотя бы вежливо и лицом к лицу.  
　　— Предчувствия иногда подводят, что поделаешь, — Юна заткнула муфту за пояс и начала считать ступени. Она вообще любила считать: птиц над дорогой, деревья в посадках и как часто Кайто выпускал и сбрасывал свои ледяные когти.  
　　Он неопределённо хмыкнул и чуть улыбнулся. Ночью во сне он с кем-то бесконечно спорил, а потом пил чай в уютной тишине на какой-то обшарпанной кухне. Иногда ему казалось, будто то, что он ищет, можно отыскать и там, во снах. Но в слова Луань Няо уверенности у него было больше, чем в собственные расплывчатые видения. Пока что.  
　　Проводник жил высоко, в конце каменной лестницы, перераставшей в деревянную. Юна насчитала сорок две ступени, а потом подняла взгляд и сбилась: нужная им дверь была вся покрыта изморозью, словно открытый всем ветрам вход в дом лапландки.  
　　Кайто выпустил когти. Постучал, оставляя на белом следы от тепла. Юна почему-то затаила дыхание. За окном весна пыталась разглядеть что-то за инеем, а потом снялась с места и полетала прочь так быстро, как только могла.  
　　В каморке под самой крышей сидели двое: юноша с арбалетом на коленях и девушка с золотыми волосами. Оба смотрели на дальнюю стену и даже голов не повернули, когда Кайто вошёл внутрь. Он проследил их взгляды. В лёгких его внезапно совсем не стало места для воздуха.  
　　Кайто побледнел так, словно увидел привидение. Ледяные когти его застучали друг от друга — задрожали затянутые тёмными лентами руки.  
　　Юна осторожно выглянула из-за его спины, расправляя по привычке крылья, которыми только и могла укрыться от беды. В углу каморки было темно и снежно, словно кто-то не хотел, чтобы наступала весна. Здесь было так тихо, что стук когтей Кайто почти оглушал.  
　　На полу лежала чёрная узорчатая корона — со снежинками и чем-то, похожим на паутину. Казалось, словно она выросла прямо из камней и досок, или лежит здесь так давно, что вросла в них. Снежными молниями расползался от неё иней, оглушающей тишиной после грома — зимняя пустота.  
　　Кайто вспомнил её тяжесть. Её свербящий голос. Холодные поцелуи Снежной Королевы, от которых нестерпимо хотелось уснуть и больше не просыпаться. Острую боль в глазу и ноющую — в сердце. Ему хотелось выбежать прочь и нестись как можно дальше от Бэ, от севера и от дворца к востоку от солнцу и к западу от луны. Даже если он придёт туда — то придёт поздно. Или никогда, если сделает пару шагов вперёд и возьмёт в руки чёрную корону — разве может быть иначе?  
　　Юна вынырнула из-под его руки — маховые перья оставляли в инее дорожки — и сделала эти несколько шагов вместо него.  
　　Все предостережения застряли в горле. Все крики превратились в сдавленное рычание. Юна вытащила из-за пазухи белое с золотым перо, от которого даже с такого расстояния веяло теплом далёких утра, возвещающего приход десяти солнц.  
　　Бог, живущий в короне, взвыл от боли. Выпростал оставшиеся лапы, пять из восьми, и вытянулся из теней каморки во весь свой немалый рост. Замотал головой, от которой только и осталось, что набитый северным сиянием и мёртвой водой череп. Клацнул зубами. Прошипел впивающимся подобно копью голосом имя бывшего Снежного Короля.  
　　Юна не закричала. Только и смогла, что опасть на пол, как марионетка, у которой срезали верёвочки, и выставить перо Луань Няо перед собой, как щит.  
　　Просвистел мимо арбалетный болт, прошёл сквозь чёрное тело бога — не понять, где заканчивается он и начинаются тени. Кайто махнул рукой, и поперёк каморки поднялась ледяная стена, в которую тут же врезался череп.  
　　— Все вон отсюда! — рявкнул Кайто и поднял ещё одну стену, а другой рукой — Юну Жэнь. Он почти бросил её в сторону золотоволосой девушки, которая схватила за руку парня с арбалетом и тут же ринулась к двери. Умница.  
　　Стены рухнули так быстро, словно растаяли под жаром всех десяти солнц. Паучьи лапы смяли их остатки, как бумагу. Кайто упёрся ногами в пол и снова стал Белым Охотником из чужих рассказов, безжалостным и смеющимся в лицо смерти. Тот Охотник не стал бы медлить, заглянул бы прямо в глаза прошлому и, конечно, победил. Кайто надеялся, что он достаточно похож на того Белого Охотника со смертоносной тенью.

***

　　Руди бормочет что-то под нос и не выпускает из рук арбалет. Девочка с крыльями смотрит на перо в своих руках так, словно она совершила самую ужасную в своей жизни ошибку. Из ветвей на руке Бабетты выглянули, кажется, все звери, которые когда-либо вообще там появлялись. И ей хочется встряхнуть кистью, чтобы они исчезли, желательно, вместе с белкой, которая говорила. В самом деле стрекотала что-то на своём беличьем языке, а Руди, этот дьявол, который сейчас больше походил на того, кто сам продал свою душу, слушал её и понимал. Глаза у него на мгновение прояснились, а потом он снова уставился на что-то в углу своей каморки, и Бабетта вдруг заметила, что это та самая корона. Жуткая и странная, как лишний кусочек пейзажа, вроде цветов зимой или рыжих листьев поздней весной.  
　　А потом появились незнакомцы. И тень. И Бабетта вытянула за собой девчонку и Руди — тот высокий выглядел так, словно знал, что делает. Или Бабетте просто хотелось в это верить.  
　　Они скатились вниз по лестнице так быстро, словно за ними гнались демоны, и теперь застыли на улице, над которой лились музыка и ярмарочный шум. И неясно, что кажется более нереальным: громадный паук со звериным черепом вместо головы и адскими светящимися глазами или то, что за углом сейчас продают сладкие булочки и показывают представления, и жизнь продолжается.  
　　Девчонка собралась было нырнуть обратно в дом, и Бабетта поймала её поперёк живота той рукой, на которой застыли любопытные морды.  
　　— Э, нет, твой приятель сказал нам убираться, тут мы и останемся, — проговорила она менее уверенно, чем ей бы хотелось.  
　　Девчонка не стала вырываться — вместо того махнула аккуратно крыльями и серьёзно заявила:  
　　— Я ему помогу. Мы и раньше сталкивались со всяким.  
　　— Но не с таким, — подал вдруг голос Руди. Взгляд его снова прояснился, и в гнезде арбалета уже лежал новый болт.  
　　Белка на руке Бабетты снова что-то сдавленно застрекотала, и Руди замер, прислушиваясь.  
　　В то же мгновение затянутое инеем окно каморки вылетело из стены и разбилось на сотни осколков. Из проёма высунулась тёмная лапа и вырвался сноп снежных искр. Мелькнула белая коса Кайто. Зазвенел лёд. На улице стало ещё темнее, совсем как перед бурей. Юна воспользовалась случаем и прошмыгнула внутрь, на ходу скидывая шубу и освобождая крылья. Бабетта чертыхнулась и кинулась следом.  
　　Руди сощурил глаза и поднял арбалет. Напрасно он ждал, что Королева вернётся за своей короной. Настоящая опасность, как и всегда, пришла изнутри. Он, убивающий серн, с которыми вёл беседы, знал об этом побольше многих. Надо было стрелять в сердце. Хотя кто его знает, можно ли так убить бессердечного?  
　　Ледяная пика пробила подоконник, и деревянные обломки застучали по мостовой. А потом что-то звякнуло прямо у Руди под ногами.  
　　Он опустил арбалет. У ног его лежала ледяная корона, без снежинок и паутины, с кристальными гранями, неровным частоколом бегущими по кругу.  
　　Руди присел и протянул руку.  
　　Корона пришлась ему как раз впору.

***

　　Однажды, давным-давно, на востоке от солнца и на западе от луны жил медведь. Был он, конечно, необычным медведем: мог спеть Марсельезу, знал четыре языка и мечтал только о хорошем. И ещё любил Зиму — но не так, как клеймят обычно любимые времена года, а куда серьёзнее. И Зима об этом знала.  
　　Она пела песни вместе с вьюгой, устраивала скачки на оленях и носила браслеты, которые соорудили для неё горные тролли вместе с духами глэтчеров и Небесным Кузнецом. Кузнец сделал много полезных вещей на своём веку, так что работа во льдах была для него, привыкшему к жару горных печей, почти вызовом.  
　　Злые языки говорили, что нет у Зимы сердца, и нечего тратить на неё чувства, даже медведям. Мол, и браслеты-то у неё из собственного замёрзшего сердца, и песни заунывные, и не жалеет она, подбрамывая морозы и снега по самую макушку. Не все понимали, что без смерти не было бы никакой жизни. Не все видели в тишине необходимость, а в снежном покрывале — заботу о будущем.  
　　Но медведь чего только в своих странствиях не слышал. Люди и в лунных кроликов верили в такой же силой, как в то, что солнце встаёт на востоке, а заходит на западе.  
　　Он подарил Зиме дворец изо льда, камня и снега. Подарил сани, которые летали по небу. И подарил шубу, сделанную из последнего дыхания и кучевых облаков. Непростой ведь был тот медведь.  
　　Зима принимала подарки. Продолжала петь с вьюгой и устраивать скачки на оленях. Она всё воспринимала так, словно происходит это не с ней, и она наблюдает со стороны. В сердце, которое билось в груди, выкусите, острые языки, не было места для тяжёлых мыслей и непонятных чувств. Любовь её была всепоглощающей и холодной: она отдавала себя всему вокруг и получала взамен столько, сколько ей нужно было для жизни. Разве может целая Зима принадлежать кому-то одному? Она принадлежит всем: кто играет в снежки, замерзает в сугробах и рубит лёд.  
　　Бывает, что любовь превращается в болезнь, и от неё сгорают или остаются с ледяными мыслями и ледяными пальцами на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Медведь заболел. Ему мало было следовать за Зимой и ночами рассказывать ей сказки о проклятьях. Мало было рассыпать с нею снег и ловить в банки северное сияние. Но он и сам не знал, чего ему будет достаточно.  
　　В день зимнего равноденствия, когда остальные сезоны навещали Зиму и брали с неё обещание не затягиваться, а также дарили какую-нибудь мелочь — брошь на плащ или новый гребень — медведь преподнёс Зиме новую корону.  
　　Она сверкала на солнце, как самоцвет, хотя на самом деле была сделана изо льда. Зима чмокнула медведя в блестящий чёрный нос и пообещала никогда её не снимать. Почему бы и не быть Королевой бесконечной белой долины, и северного сияния, и чахлых кустиков ягельника, и глэтчеров, и солнца, которое никогда не заходит? Кто ещё представит на всё это свои права?  
　　Наступила весна, а за ней и лето, и медведь вдруг пропал. Зима заперлась во дворце и изредка устраивала приёмы, не понимая, отчего ей совсем не хочется ни петь, ни устраивать скачки, ни ловить северное сияние.  
　　Зима не знала, что корона в её волосах сделана из осколков медвежьего сердца. Зима не узнала его во тьме, которая поднялась из озера и сделала корону чёрной, а сердце самой Королевы — злым и жестоким.  
　　Слепота — не редкость в этом северном краю. Как и безумие. 

　　Кай проигрывал. Он старался изо всех сил, но, как и прежде, зима в нём самом не могла сравниться с чёрным холодом проклятой короны. Смог бы он поднять её, если бы взял в руки? Сдавила бы она виски вечной мигренью, как раньше? Стал бы он летать по свету и забирать чужие сердца ради забавы? Пришёл бы его кто-нибудь спасти?  
　　В глазницах черепа горели огни северного сияния, но не радовавшие глаз, а обжигающе холодные. Тьма морозила лучше любой метели. Кай стиснул зубы и ударил, но только сломал когти об кости, почти не оставив следов.  
　　Краем глаза он увидел Юну — она вбежала в каморку через оторванную дверь, следом за ней — девушка с Мировым Древом на руке. Белое с золотом перо горело во тьме, словно факел. Может, это Луань Няо и имела в виду под «никогда». Может, Кай никогда не попадёт на запад от луны и на восток от солнца, потому что перестанет быть Каем. Опять.  
　　Может, составленное из ледяных осколков «ВЕЧНОСТЬ» — единственная закольцованная судьба, и снежный трон всегда будет находить его, того, кто не хочет власти и совсем отвык от холода, который ему не страшен, но неприятен.  
　　Или, может, силы пера будет достаточно для того, чтобы рассеять тьму? Хотя бы на какое-то время.

　　Над головой Кая просвистел арбалетный болт, но на этот раз не пролетел сквозь тень, а впился в неё, как надоедливый комар. Костяная голова взревела и отвернулась от Кайто.  
　　Следующий выстрел угодил прямо в угол глаза, за ним — ещё один, застрял в зубах.  
　　Тень выпала из развороченного окна на улицу. На лестницу, наконец, выбежали жильцы снизу и попытались узнать, в чём дело, у несущихся вниз Охотника, его крылатой тени и дочери мельника, которую никто и никогда не видел без платья, а тут поди ж ты.

　　— Вот дьявол, — прошептал Кайто, глядя на ледяную корону в тёмных волосах, ясный морозный взгляд и сверкающий изморозью арбалет, от которого валил холодный пар.  
　　— Он-то уж точно, — выдохнула Бабетта.  
　　Руди вдруг оказался рядом и прошипел ей «Снимай вторую!», снова заряжая арбалет.  
　　Бабетта стянула перчатку. Из-за ветвей на второй руке тоже выглянули все, даже один из змеев с высоким гребнем, которого она не видела со своего тринадцатого дня рождения. Белка снова застрекотала. Кай приморозил три паучих лапы к мостовой. Руди прицелился и выстрелил: одна из лап тут же рассеялась чёрным дымом.  
　　— Бабетта, — изо рта Руди тонкими струйками поднимался морозный пар. Девушка подумала, что ни разу до сего момента дьявол — теперь-то он точно дьявол? — не называл её по имени. — Тебе придётся его поймать.  
　　— Что? — дочь мельника частенько думала о подвигах, но никогда не думала, что не она их найдёт, а они её. — Как?  
　　Белка что-то чирикнула, и Руди слегка кивнул, словно соглашаясь.  
　　— Руками, — перевёл он.

　　Тень сама почти упала к её ногам, разъярённая арбалетными выстрелами и тем, что против неё использовали родную стихию. Против бога, выкованного из чужого сердца! Против бога, жившего в мёртвой воде!  
　　Бабетта схватилась пальцами за костяные клыки и дёрнула, что было силы. И Мировое Древо в её руках вернуло себе медведя.  
　　Руди встал между ней и корчащейся тенью, совсем ослепшей и обессиленной. По тёмному паучьему телу, разваливающему под ветром, пополз лёд — из кулака Руди и с пальцев Белого Охотника, подобравшегося к богу с другой стороны.  
　　Он разбился, как сердце, на ледяные осколки и дым, из которых уже никто и никогда не соберёт слово «ВЕЧНОСТЬ».  
　　Звери спрятались за ветви и ушли в видимый только им одним лес. Белка сделала круг по дрожащим рукам Бабетты и пискнула что-то на прощание.  
　　— Это было «спасибо»? — Бабетта осела на камни прямо посреди улицы и попыталась попасть рукой в перчатку.  
　　— Это было «Ну наконец-то», — ответил Руди и убрал арбалет за спину.  
　　Юна Жэнь, замершая у входа на лестницу с пером в одной руке и невесть откуда взявшейся свечой во второй, затушила огонь и глубоко вздохнула.

***

　　Хорошая новость была в том, что они нашли проводника. Плохая — Кайто постоянно косился на него и словно пытался задать кучу вопросов. У Юны и самой их было немало. В основном к самой себе.  
　　Она тихонько, чтобы не заметил Кайто, раскрыла тряпицу и снова пожелала, чтобы она обсчиталась. Или это оказалось сном — желательно, таким, из которого она проснётся дома. В доме, который даже не помнила.  
　　Она ведь проверила. Пересчитала их прямо там, после встречи с волком и его девушкой. И потом ещё раз. А теперь белое с золотым перо, которое она чуть не сожгла, — единственное. Лежит за поясом и жгёт, как постыдная тайна.  
　　Она почти уже решилась, но впереди замелькали флаги, и засверкал в свете закатного солнца ледяной дворец.  
　　Дери Во, Аскеладден и Симон стояли под одной из башен и пытались через простую игру в камешки решить, кто же всё-таки пойдёт внутрь. Никто не хотел остаться там навсегда.  
　　Руди взял Бабетту за руку, снова затянутую в перчатку, и повёл прямиком к главным воротам.  
　　Кайто что-то сказал им напоследок — Юна не слышала, что именно, — и Руди улыбнулся, и это было одновременно обнадёживающе и страшно.  
　　Один из белоснежных геройских коней уткнулся ей в плечо, словно она была снопом вкусной травы, и Юна Жэнь схватилась за тряпицу с пером — не дай боги, сожрут! Вытащила его, чтобы проверить наверняка. И не заметила, как Кайто посмотрел вверх, замер, а потом отрастил свои ледяные когти.

***

　　— Башней ошиблись, идиоты! — крикнул Бен вниз, перегнувшись через перила и расправив крылья.  
　　Герои, как по команде, задрали вверх головы, Фэнхуан поспешно свернул крылья, которые по привычке расправил для равновесия, и отошёл от края. Кто их знает, ещё подумают, что сторожевая птица. Вместо сторожевого дракона. Хотя да и пусть думают, главное, чтоб о деле не забыли.  
　　Что-то заскрежетало внизу, и Бенну вспомнил о коне из эбенового дерева, на котором за одной из Дверей допрыгивали до окошка с девицей. Что вообще за блажь — так загонять животное? Не сказки, а сборник олимпийских рекордов. Бег по пересечённой местности. Выживание в семье из семи братьев. Прыжки в высоту. И — как он мог забыть? — вышивание.  
　　Над перилами вдруг взмыла рука, зацепилась за край и подтянулась вверх. На пальцах что-то блестело — словно бы когти. Бен скрестил руки на груди и нахохлился. Будь его воля, давно бы спустился вниз и всем бы спасителям показал, как решаются важные задачи. Уж точно не трёхдневным турниром. Устроили многоборье, понимаешь ли. Что за логика? Мол, раз ждала так долго, то подождёт и ещё? Кто вообще так спасением занимается? Даже в их смены бывало лучше.  
　　Над перилами показалась вторая рука, сжалась в кулак, и её обладатель подтянулся ещё раз. В растрёпанных белых волосах свернуло что-то золотистое — у Бена на мгновение земля ушла из-под ног. Перед глазами мелькнул чёрный венец на бледной коже. И подёрнутые льдом глаза. Шрам над левым глазом кольнуло холодным воспоминанием.  
　　Спаситель замер, завидев уставившегося на него Бена. Тот медленно опустил руки и снова чуть распахнул крылья. Кто-то — Вера, конечно, Вера! — шутила, кто они у него как собачьи уши, в тон настроению.  
　　— Ты — фэнхуан, — выдохнул спаситель, чьё имя морозило язык, но никак не хотело с него срываться. — Тот са....  
　　Когти оставили на перилах борозды. Бен инстинктивно вытянул руку и только потом подбежал к краю. Горе-спаситель висел под балконом, вцепившись когтями — ледяными когтями — в покрытую льдом же стену.  
　　Стоило ему схватиться за протянутую Беном руку, кожу тут же обожгло, и это было, конечно, знакомо.  
　　Кайто рухнул через перила на пол грудой чёрных лент и волос. Фэнхуан заслонил крыльями вымытое древностью северное солнце и присел рядом.  
　　— Мне кажется, если я шевельнусь, ты пропадешь.  
　　— Тогда не шевелись. Дорога была наверняка дальняя.  
　　Кай рассмеялся.  
　　— И как ты узнал?  
　　Молчание между ними было похожего на тишину зимней ночи, в темноту которой поднимаются искры от костра  
　　— Я знаю тебя, но никак не вспомню имя. Странно, правда? Помню, как ты кутаешься в свитера, как смеешься, какие у тебя пальцы ледяные и что ты не любишь холод… точно, не любишь холод. Чего ж ты сюда поперся?  
　　— Искал тебя. И нашёл.  
　　Кай неуверенно улыбнулся, прислонился спиной к перилам и вытащил из волос золотые шпильки Луань Няо — они теперь больше мешались.  
　　— “Ты придешь туда или поздно, или никогда.” И почему поздно?  
　　— Это что, “На восток от солнца, на запад от луны?”  
　　— Туда и шёл.  
　　— И дошёл. Ты уж прости, я бы полетел навстречу, но дворец не выпускал.  
　　— Прямо как Башня.  
　　Точно. Башня.  
　　— Прямо как… — Бен осекся на полуслове. Герда. Теперь можно рассказать ей. Или сначала ему. Как только имя сорвется с языка.  
　　А потом дворец ожил. Встряхнулся, словно дикий зверь. Фэнь приложился лбом о чужие ключицы, запутался в водопаде белых волос. Пошатнулись башни. Балкон осел вниз, а потом развалился, как раскрывшийся цветок. Фэня швырнуло в комнату — он не успел затормозить, расправив крылья. Кай вылетел на зубчатую стену, ведущую к соседней башне. Дворец Снежной Королевы складывался внутрь себя, как карточный домик. Как подарок бога, которому больше не на что опираться.  
　　Охотник пришёл слишком поздно. И Юна Жэнь загадала желание.

***

　　— Я подумала... подумала о своих... — Юна побагровела и замотала головой. — Нет-нет-нет, всё должно было быть совсем не так!  
　　Рядом с ней из беззвёздной тьмы поднялся фэнхуан. Настоящий, с крыльями, как ревущее пламя, с солнечной кровью в жилах. Единственный ориентир в темноте без верха и низа.  
　　Не тот ли, что ищет Кайто?  
　　Он глядел на неё растерянно, словно только что проснулся от глубокого сна.  
　　— Это что, перо Луань?  
　　В руках Юны остался лишь жалкий огрызок с кусочком белого пуха. И как он только?  
　　Юна кивнула.  
　　— И что ты загадала?  
　　— Это вышло случайно. Там были огнедышащие кони. Настоящие! Я просто думала о… думала о своей семье. И теперь Кайто не найдёт свою.  
　　— Погоди, Кайто?  
　　— Он искал фэнхуана, и…  
　　— ...и пришёл поздно. Но не никогда.  
　　— Стой, но ты ведь...  
　　— Это почти забавно: он встретил фэнхуана, а я... я встретил Герду.

　　Сколько раз они возвращались на север? Шли, утопая в снегу, навстречу неизбежному, и вечности, и тьме?  
　　”Зачем ещё нам идти так далеко на север, в холод и тьму, которую не отличишь от света, проваливаясь по колено в снег, всё ниже и ниже, пока он не окрасится красным? 

　　— Что же... что теперь..? — голос маленького фэнхуана напоминал о горе Бессмертных, о садах императора и о том, что осталось далеко в прошлом, вместе со всеми отданными Байху жизнями.  
　　— Мы пойдём во тьму, чтобы не опоздать.  
　　Бен распахнул свои крылья — сотни яростных свечей — и повернулся к далёкому источнику света. Такому далёкому, что он казался эфемерным.  
　　И зашагал вперёд.


End file.
